Different Paths
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Draco Malfoy la abandonó para casarse con otra y Hermione Granger toma la decisión de irse lejos, pero DOS años después Hermione regresa como la señora Krum y consigo lleva la gran carga de desafortunados acontecimientos... "¿Qué sucederá cuando se reencuentren? ¿Sentirán el mismo amor que en el pasado? ¿Serán capaces de enfrentar todos los obstáculos que se les presentaran?"
1. Caminos

Hola!

Haaaay estoy feliz... no se, pero publicar historias me pone así xD

Bueno... esta historia es la mas larga que he escrito... y la única jajaja. (hasta el momento)

Lo que empezó como un one-shot termino siendo un gran desafió.

**Nota autora:** Agradecer a DaniDani por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo y darme unas ideitas.

-A pesar de tener fechas puestas, no hay retrocesos en el tiempo como en "Walk with me"

-Este primer capitulo esta inspirado en la canción "Antes de las seis de Shakira". (Para que la escuchen).

Espero que les guste...

Bye.

* * *

(Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

Capítulo 1. Caminos

**Sábado 8 de julio del 2005 08:47 a.m.**

El sol resplandeció dándole directo en la cara…

No le importó, su mirada estaba fija en la pared. No había dormido nada, tal y como le había sucedido en las noches anteriores; las ojeras se habían acostumbrado a estar en su joven rostro.

No se movió, cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que estaría muerta; estaba pálida, con los ojos hinchados, no pestañeaba, pero su respiración era acompasada y se aferraba a un papel que tenía en sus manos.

En su inconsciencia escuchaba a alguien hablar. Por primera vez, en horas, fijo su vista en el televisor; lo mantenía prendido siempre para no sentirse tan sola…

No entendía de qué hablaba…

Pero una palabra resonó en su mente… ¡El fin del mundo está cerca!…

Hermione, miraba la televisión sin mirarla, solo escuchaba esas palabras…

El mundo se acaba…

Ella era una chica inteligente y pensó, en ese instante, que no había algo más estúpido que eso.

Era imposible que la tierra estallara, por así decirlo. El mundo se acaba para las personas que mueren, el mundo se acaba cuando te hundes tanto en una depresión que ya no puedes ni respirar.

Para ella el mundo se acabó cuando él la dejo…

_No actúes tan extraño  
Y duro como una roca  
Si te mostré pedazos de piel  
Que la luz de sol aun no toca._

_(Shakira – Antes de las seis)_

Pov. Hermione

_Era imposible…_

_Él nunca se quedaba…_

_Sentía sus besos, sus caricias…_

_Sentía sus labios acariciando mi cuello…_

_Sus manos tocando mi cuerpo…_

_—__Sé que estas despierta Hermione __—__susurró en mi odio. Su voz sonó fría y ronca. Lo que hizo que abriera los ojos para toparme con los grises del._

_Pude leer en su mirada tantas cosas que él nunca sería capaz de decirme._

_Se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Él nunca actuaba así._

_De esa forma…_

_Conmigo era dulce y cariñoso, quiero decir, cuando nos despertábamos juntos. Como en esta ocasión. Tenía un mal presentimiento._

_—__ ¿Por qué te vas? __—__él no se detuvo y continuó vistiéndose. Yo me levante acercándome a él._

_—__No te acerques __—__y volvía a ser el mismo chico frío y arrogante__—.__ Esto se acabó __—__ni siquiera me miraba. Se colocó la camisa._

_—__Así nada más __—__luchaba por no llorar._

_Él tomó su chaqueta y me miró directamente a los ojos __—__Fue bueno mientras duro __—su mirada de lujuria me recorrió de la __cabeza a los pies __—__ ¿O esperabas que me casara contigo? Lo siento, pero yo tengo otros planes mejores y tú, Granger, no estás incluida en ellos. Hasta nunca __—__con un movimiento de varita desapareció._

Las lágrimas aparecen nuevamente. No debía llorar, me lo decía cada segundo, pero me era imposible no hacerlo.

Ese recuerdo era tan palpable, tan doloroso. A pesar de que ya han pasado dos semanas, el tiempo para mí ha sido una eternidad. Sus recuerdos, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus besos permanecen aun en mí…

Por la simple razón de que aun lo amo como la primera vez…

Pero él me dejo como si yo fuera una botella desechable…

Y todo para…

Su supuesto "mejor plan": casarse con otra, con una chica que estaba a su altura, que era tan o más millonaria que él, que era más hermosa que yo, una sangre pura…

Mientras que yo le di todo…

Él me uso; siempre que me necesitó estuve ahí para él, siempre fue mi prioridad hacerlo feliz…

Pero el día de hoy he tomado, quizás, la decisión más importante de todas.

Tomo mi varita que está en la mesita de noche. Con gran esfuerzo me siento en la cama y al mismo instante un leve mareo se hace presente, cierro los ojos fuertemente hasta que cesa por completo. Me levanto con cuidado, mirando a mí alrededor, todo es un completo desastre. Camino hacia el armario sacando todo lo que hay dentro…

—Bauleo —toda mi ropa se ordena en la maleta.

Suspiro. Es lo mejor.

Tome lo primero que pille y me lo puse, amarre mi cabello a una coleta simple, no tenia ánimos de hacerme algo más ordenado.

Camine hacia la cocina, con varita en mano y el papel en la misma, necesitaba comer aunque fuese un poco antes de salir. En el camino esquivo revistas, papeles, ropa, tantas cosas que no sabía que tenía. Mi departamento está completamente desordenado, ya ni me preocupo ni siquiera de hacer el aseo. Abrí el refrigerador y lo único comible que había era un yogurt, tirando todo lo que hay encima me senté en el sillón. Y comencé a comer. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Pensando en que ambos, de ahora en adelante, empezaremos caminos diferentes, caminos que nunca se volverán a cruzar por el simple hecho de que no soportaría verlo con otra. Es por esa razón que me iré de Londres, para nunca jamás volver.

De un trago me comí casi todo el contenido del yogurt...

En estos últimos días ni siquiera he salido de mi casa…

Me han llegado inimaginables lechuzas las cuales yo devuelvo. Por supuesto, también, me han venido a ver, pero yo los rechazo. No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero saber de nadie y menos hablar. Porque ninguno de ellos sabe de la relación que mantenía con Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno sabe lo que realmente pasaba entre nosotros.

Ninguno sabe todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

Ninguno sabe todo lo que estoy sufriendo por él…

Miro a la ventana y me doy cuenta de que mis días sin él se hacen más largos. El transcurso del tiempo sigue y siento que todo es tan difícil. No logro olvidarlo ni sacarlo de mi mente. Intento con todas mis fuerzas continuar con mi rutina del día a día, pero simplemente no puedo.

Él se casara hoy día, tengo la leve esperanza de que no lo haga. ¿Cómo se que lo hará hoy, si no he hablado con nadie? Pues mi buen amigo El Profeta se ha encargado de comunicármelo, ya que es lo único que permito que llegue hasta a mí. En simples palabras es lo único que recibo.

Me acurruco en el sillón que mira justo hacia la puerta, mis ojos se van cerrando lentamente. Quizás una siesta antes de irme me sirva.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Esta obscuro.

El cuello me duele, mis ojos están pesados y mis piernas entumecidas. Sigo en la misma posición.

Lleve mis manos a la cara refregándome los ojos…

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente…

En el umbral de ella veo la silueta de un hombre.

—Lumos —susurra la persona dejándose ver en su totalidad.

Mis ojos se dilatan al verlo frente a mí. Notablemente lleva puesto su traje de novio, esta todo desarreglado; como si hubiera corrido por un largo tiempo.

—Lo siento —murmura inaudible como si le constara hacerlo. Afortunadamente todo estaba en completo silencio lo que me permitió escucharlo.

— ¿Qué? —me levante, con esfuerzo, quedando frente a él.

—No pude hacerlo, no eras tú. Lo siento, sé que no lo merezco… —se veía y sonaba afligido—. Perdóname, nunca debí dejarte de ese modo, no debí negarme a lo que siento por ti.

Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas —Draco yo…

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos —Te amo, Hermione, perdóname por favor —me suplicó, cosa que jamás había hecho.

Su cálido aliento se mezcló con el mío —Yo también te…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 8 de julio del 2005 11:35 a.m.**

El cuello me duele, mis ojos están pesados y mis piernas entumecidas.

Lleve mis manos a la cara refregándome los ojos, los abrí lentamente y me doy cuenta de la cruda realidad. Todo eso lo había soñado.

Él no estaba ahí…

Él nunca haría eso…

Él nunca se rebajaría a buscarme, su orgullo es más grande…

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que él en realidad nunca me amo de verdad…

Sonreí amargamente…

Me fije en el papel que había tenido conmigo. Lo recogí del piso y lo desplegué para poder leerlo nuevamente.

_Examen médico_

_Mediante este examen, se le informa a la señorita Hermione Granger que la prueba de embarazo ha dado como resultado: POSITIVO._

_Cualquier duda o consulta, por favor comuníquese conmigo._

_Atte. Doctor Evans._

Él tomo su camino; casarse con Astoria.

Y yo tomare el mío; cuidar de mi única prioridad de ahora en adelante: mi hijo por él saldré adelante, por él lucharé día a día y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño.

Toco mi estomago que aun esta plano y pienso que mi hijo será el único recuerdo que me quede de Draco.

—Accio equipaje —en un segundo todas mis cosas están conmigo.

Las tomo y con mucho dolor dejo el lugar en donde viví tantos años después de la guerra. Ahí se quedan recuerdos felices y tristes.

Es hora de tomar mi camino.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 8 de julio del 2005 12:00 p.m.**

Corría y de dos en dos subió las escaleras. Deseaba llegar, deseaba remediar la estupidez que había cometido hace dos semanas, deseaba decirle cuanto la amaba.

Tan sumergido estaba que ni siquiera se le ocurrió aparecerse frente al departamento.

Solo se detuvo a respirar cuando llegó frente a su puerta. No golpeó, por la simple razón de que sabía que ella no le abriría.

—Alohomora —la puerta se abrió sin emitir ningún sonido—. Hermione —miró a su alrededor y ella no estaba, eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

La buscó en todos los rincones visibles y se dio cuenta de que ella había elegido su propio camino, como él supuestamente ya lo había hecho. Solo en ese instante supo que ella jamás volvería y que la había perdido para siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde…

Se dio cuenta de que debió buscarla mucho antes…


	2. El tiempo pasa

Hola!

Solamente decir: ¡Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows! ;)

**Nota de autora:** Las letras en _cursiva_ representan flash-back... y habrá un salto en el tiempo…

Disfruten la lectura.

Saludoss!

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El tiempo pasa**

**Sábado 8 de julio del 2005 15:00 p.m.**

Sus ojos grises no transmitían ningún sentimiento…

Se sentía agotado, frustrado y triste aunque no lo demostrara…

Después de darse cuenta de que _ella_ no estaba. Se había sentado en el sillón que miraba hacia la puerta de entrada…

Habían pasado exactamente tres horas desde que llegó a buscar Hermione. No tenía muy claro aun la razón por la que permanecía ahí, sabía que ella no volvería.

La verdad más dolorosa, para él, era que no podía acudir a nadie para preguntar por ella, por la simple razón que nadie sabía de su relación. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo. Quería buscarla, pero… siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión…

Subió los pies al sillón acurrucando las rodillas a su pecho, de cierta forma, eso le ayudaba a pensar. Barajaba las opciones que tenía…

No podía pedir ayuda a sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy, porque ellos se burlarían del por haber mantenido una "relación" con una sangre sucia. Eso no le importaba, pero no creía que ellos le ayudaran. Tenía a Theo, pero debido a los problemas que había tenido en este último tiempo prefería no meterlo.

Buscar a Potter y Weasley sería lo mismo, es mas ni siquiera podría siquiera pronunciar una palabra y ya se veía echado de la casa de ellos. Lo mismo le pasaba con la pelirroja.

En dadas conclusiones no tenía a nadie a quien acudir.

Se sintió estúpido y esa sensación la tenía desde el día en que la dejo ahí en el departamento e incluso se acrecentó desde que estaba en la ceremonia; de la cual salió casi corriendo y por muy poco maldecido por la mano de su padre.

Odiaba verse en esa situación, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había perdido a la persona más importante…

En definitiva había perdido mucho más que a la chica que amaba…

_Sus ojos se cerraron y trató de tranquilizarse._

_Pero, simplemente, toda la situación le superaba. Blaise, su padrino, le dio codazo y abrió los ojos al instante fulminándolo con la mirada. Entonces, se permitió mirar a todos los invitados: niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos todos disfrutaban de la celebración, pero ¿Porque él no podía hacerlo? Simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica de cabello castaño que se había colado en su corazón. Si bien no lo quería aceptar, la amaba tanto como una persona podía amar._

_Una melodiosa música comenzó a sonar y en el fondo del largo pasillo, aunque no lo era, apareció una hermosa Astoria Greengrass luciendo un flamante vestido de novia. Sonreía orgullosa del brazo de su padre. Cuando llegó al lado de Draco, ella le sonrió de la manera más encantadora. Gesto que el rubio no pudo devolverle y eso le asustó un poco, ya que ni siquiera podía fingir._

_El ministro encargado del enlace hablaba de algo que no entendía. Movía la boca, pero Draco no estaba ahí en ese momento. Se permitió mirar hacia su lado; una atenta Astoria escuchaba lo que él decía. Miró a sus padres y ellos parecían estar muy orgullosos de que su hijo cumpliera con un contrato que estaba concretado desde antes de su nacimiento. Miró a uno de mis mejores amigos, al cual no pudo elegir de padrino, Theodore Nott junto a su novia Pansy Parkinson. Él se veía tan feliz a pesar de sus problemas, mantenía una relación que no estaba arreglada ante un contrato. Su amigo había tenido la valentía, siendo Slytherin, de imponerse ante su padre; defendiendo el amor legítimo que tenía por su novia. Si bien Pansy era sangre pura, su familia se había visto muy afectada después de la guerra dejando por el suelo su apellido, perdiendo propiedades, dejándolos casi en banca rota. En ese entonces ellos tenían una relación, y Theo tuvo que luchar mucho para que su padre aprobara a su pareja. Christian Nott no tuvo otra opción que aceptarla, viendo a su hijo tan feliz y comprobando que ese era amor verdadero, y que ella no estaba con él por la ostentosa herencia que poseía._

_Si Draco hubiese sido como su amigo; ahora estaría en el departamento con Hermione, siendo feliz como realmente lo había sido hace dos semanas._

_Y entonces cayó en cuenta._

_Inconscientemente, y alarmando a todos, dio un paso atrás… ¡Mierda! Miró a Astoria ¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí? Theodore Nott fue valiente y él se comportaba sumiso. ¡Que se jodieran todos! Lo único que hubiera perdido al no casarse con Astoria sería, por obvias razones, la herencia. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Como no se había dado cuenta antes, había tenido en sus manos siempre las mismas opciones y por ser estúpido había rechazado la que realmente quería. Una mano tomó su muñeca tratando de regresarle, él era más fuerte por lo que se zafó de inmediato. Se alejó y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la salida._

— _¡__Draco! __—__la imponente voz de su padre le hizo detenerse__—. ¡__¿Qué demonios haces?!_

_Draco se detuvo y miró a todos los grandes magos sangre pura que querían que preservase esa línea. No pudo contenerse y como si le hubieran dado Veritaserum le respondió__ —__Mi vida siempre se barajó en opciones que tu y mi madre se encargaron de escoger por mi __—__lo miró con tanto odio__—.__ Por primera en mi vida tuve la opción de elegir yo y fui tan jodidamente estúpido que escogí la que realmente no quería por la simple razón de darles en el gusto __—__negó acordándose de lo que pasó con Hermione__—.__ Me preguntas ¿Qué hago?, ir a buscar a la persona que realmente amo __—__le dio la espalda y se alejó__—.__ Ha y me importa muy poco si me desheredas._

_Y salió corriendo de allí…_

Y, si, ciertamente se refería a eso. Primero perdió a Hermione, después perdió a sus padres, porque creía imposible que ellos le volvieran a hablar, y, por último, a Astoria aunque ella no le importaba mucho.

Todo lo perdió en un solo día.

Todo por culpa de las malas decisiones, pero dicen por ahí que "las decisiones de hoy, son las consecuencias del mañana" y llevaba razón.

Apoyó su cara en las rodillas. Debía irse, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

—Draco —levantó la mirada y palideció.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Jueves 6 de noviembre del 2007 20:16 p.m.**

_No podía irse, no de ese modo, por lo que antes pasó por la casa de Harry y Ginny; sus dos amigos que se habían casado hacía muy poco y suponía que Ron estaría allí, por lo que no le sería necesario visitar La Madriguera. Cuando llegó, ellos le recibieron felices, pero no pudo mantener esa cara de felicidad, por lo que les explicó a grandes rasgos su visita y el motivo por el que se iba, pero, por supuesto, sin revelar nada con respecto a lo sucedido. Los abrazó a los tres y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que esa era la despedida más dolorosa, porque no los vería nunca más._

—_Los quiero muchísimo a los tres __—__les dijo__—,__ por favor, no me busquen. Cuando yo crea oportuno los buscare._

_Los tres asintieron resignados __—__Nosotros también Hermy __—__le dijeron al unisonó Harry y Ron. Ginny que se unió a ese abrazo y le susurró__—:__ también te quiero._

Los tacones sonaban más fuerte de lo que debían, iba muy apurada tratando de apaciguar un poco el frío que calaba por los huesos. Algunas gotas alcanzaron su rostro; en realidad no le importaba si llovía, solo esperaba que no la alcanzara en el camino.

Siguió su camino por las calles desoladas de Londres. Hermione, agotada por haber caminado casi media hora, se sentó en medio de la pista mirando todo a su alrededor. ¿Cómo es que la ciudad había cambiado tanto? Grandes edificios, nuevos puestos de comidas, bares, calles…

_El tiempo pasa y deja su huella, _pensó la chica.

Había regresado después de más de dos años de vivir en Italia. ¿Por qué tan lejos?, la misma pregunta le hicieron sus amigos aquel día que se fue a despedir, en ese minuto les contó la mentira más tonta que se le pudo haber ocurrido y, ciertamente, fue lo que les dijo para que creyeran el por qué se iba.

—_Deseo tomar estudios avanzados y que mejor que Italia__._

Sin embargo, todo era mentira, _mentiras_, mentiras todo se reducía a eso.

Pero la verdad era totalmente distinta y el motivo también…

Las luces bajas de la ciudad llegaron a sus ojos castaños dejándolos en penumbra, estaba en la total oscuridad, no se asustó.

Por lo menos, ya le faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la casa de sus padres. Ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre reclamándole, preguntándole y sonsacándole cosas.

Se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración. El volver le traía tantos recuerdos alegres y amargos, le traía los posibles reencuentros y verdades de las que no quería hablar.

Pero no solo había vuelto por sus padres…

Sus motivos eran muy diferentes. Después de todo lo que vivió no quería volver, se había tardado tanto en salir de ese lugar…

En ese momento las que fueron inocentes gotas se convirtieron, en menos de un minuto, en una lluvia torrencial. Ella permaneció en esa posición, permitiendo que el agua se colara por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. No le importó, de alguna manera el frío calmaba el dolor físico y emocional que sentía.

Se levantó, torpemente, ordenándose la ropa como si eso sirviera mucho cuando estaba toda empapada.

Suspiró y tiritó por el frío, caminó por inercia por las siguientes calles mirando hacia todos lados.

Cuando la imponente casa se hizo visible, supo que no solo la regañarían. Le preguntarían cosas que no deseaba contestar. Temblaba por el frío o por el miedo, era una mezcla que no lograba descifrar.

Inconscientemente se tocó la mano en donde portaba un flamante anillo de casada. Cerró los ojos para no pensar en eso…

Era una verdad dolorosa, pero ella había decidió su camino…

Tocó el timbre y una voz sonó al otro lado…

—_Si…_

Ella reconoció esa voz de inmediato _—_Hola, soy yo... _—_tragó en seco_—_ Hermione… Hermione Krum…

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**Lisa: **Jejeje. Me alegro de que te allá gustado :D

Como ya vez actualice...


	3. Una verdad dolorosa

Holas! *-*

No demore... eso es un logro en mi jejej.

Bueno aquí les traigo el 3° capitulo. Espero que les guste, a medida de que la historia valla avanzando los capítulos serán mas largos.

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows ;)

**Nota de autora: **Dos párrafos en _cursiva_ representan un flash-back. Por otro lado, aparecerá Viktor Krum hasta el momento solo el los recuerdos de Hermione, les cuento que lo puse hablando normal. Si eso les molesta pueden decírmelo...

Saludos... byeeee!

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Una verdad dolorosa**

Pov. Hermione

El cielo estaba indudablemente negro, la lluvia torrencial había pasado a una pequeña llovizna.

La puerta de la reja se abrió y caminé hacia la puerta principal. Solo en ese pequeño trayecto me di cuenta de que temblaba nuevamente, pero esta vez producto del frío. No tuve que esperar mucho, mi madre salió de inmediato abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

—Hija —apenas llegó a mi lado me abrazó, no le importó si estaba mojada o no. Yo quería disfrutar de ese abrazo que tanto extrañaba, pero…

—Mamá, por favor, no me aprietes —le dije sin aire y con dolor.

—Lo siento, hija, es que no puedo creer que estés aquí —se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas—. Creí que ya no volvería a verte —me susurró con voz quebrada.

Y entonces la abracé yo, no importaba nada mas —Mamá soy yo la que lo siente… —en estos dos años, no había visto ni a mamá ni a papá. Nunca. Desde que me fui.

Ella se separó un poco de mí acariciándome la mejilla —Estas empapada, Hermione —me tomó de la mano conduciéndome hacia dentro y solo en ese instante, cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta, me sentí aliviada: había vuelto a casa. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, pero no podía demostrar lo que sentía porque ahí vendrían las preguntas y las respuestas… dolería decirlas—. ¿Hija?

—Eem, si… —la mire.

Ella me sonrió —Y ¿Tu maleta?

Ups. Como explicarle que prácticamente me escape de mi hogar en Italia —La han perdido en el aeropuerto, no llevo nada conmigo —me encogí de hombros. Ella frunció el ceño de la misma manera en la que yo lo hacía.

—Bueno, no importa. Todavía queda algo de ropa en tu antiguo cuarto, iré por ella y le avisare a tu padre.

Sin esperar nada más se fue escaleras arriba.

_Dejé caer la pesada maleta al suelo del hotel, tenía dinero suficiente como para estar unos días ahí mientras buscaba departamento y un trabajo. No por nada había estudiado algunos años leyes mágicas. Estaba segura de que el ministerio de Italia me daría trabajo._

_Y así fue. Llevaba exactamente dos semanas trabajando, y ya tenía un mes y medio de embarazo. Estaba feliz, bueno, estaba luchando por salir adelante. Trabajaba como abogada y en uno de esos días me reencontré con una persona que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, iba por un pasillo a dejar unos papeles._

— _¿Hermione? __—__me detuve girándome__—,__ ¿Hermione Granger? __—__repitió._

—_Viktor __—__le sonreí._

_Y ahí comenzó todo._

Sentí las pisadas de mi madre bajando, me entregó la ropa y me metí al baño.

Respiré hondo apegándome, de espaldas, a la puerta. Los recuerdos, ese recuerdo era tan lindo y lejano, quizá eso fue lo único lindo…

Caminé hasta llegar al lavamanos, me apoyé ahí y levanté la mirada sobresaltándome ante la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Me aleje de este, no quería verme en esas condiciones. Saque mi varita y con un hechizo me seque el cabello, y tuve que terminar otros hechizos que había hecho en mi hacia unas horas.

Me acerque nuevamente al espejo, y nuevos recuerdos fluyeron solos.

_Me agarró delicadamente del brazo __—__ ¿A dónde vas?_

— _¡Te dejo! Me iré, digas lo que digas lo hare… __—exclamé e __intenté zafarme._

—_Lo buscaras __—__me acercó más a él__—.__ Después de que abandono, eres tan estúpida como para ir tras él… __—__me escupió cada palabra._

—_Cállate, Viktor, nunca debí casarme contigo…_

—_Nunca te podrás separar de mí, lo sabes, nunca te dejare ir… __—__me soltó yéndose._

—Hija, ya estas lista —mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, golpeando la puerta.

Inspiré hondo —Sí, mamá ya salgo —me puse una beatle color rojo, con unos jeans y unas converse. Con un movimiento de varita me puse el maquillaje que llevaba puesto anteriormente, y me amarre el pelo a una coleta.

Apenas salí, mi padre me esperaba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Me abrazó, y no me importaba nada más; quería sentir el calor de la protección. Él beso mi pelo, me sentí como una niña de cinco años. Como desearía volver el tiempo atrás y reparar cada error, cada decisión, cada momento.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, hija —le di una leve sonrisa.

—Nunca mas iré… —era un juramento.

La mesa estaba ya arreglada para cenar, por lo que nos sentamos para comenzar a comer. La verdad es que yo no tenía hambre, mi estomago estaba apretado, pero a pesar de eso comí tan lentamente como pude y sentía como esta se deslizaba por mi garganta sin producir nada en mi. En realidad en el último tiempo comía solo cuando mi estomago me lo demandaba, podían pasar días -en realidad dos- y ahí comía.

—Hermione —levante la mirada—, nos vas a contar por qué has vuelto a Londres —esas palabras ya me las esperaba.

Dejando lo que comía aun lado, les respondí: —Sí, papa, me voy a divorciar de Viktor —era lo que quería, pero no sabía si podía hacerlo.

Mi madre me miró comprensivamente —Se que es algo personal, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué? —me preguntó ella.

—Porque… porque siento que hicimos la cosas apresuradas y no con el amor suficiente, confundimos las cosas y pues eso… —mentí.

—Sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo —me dijo papá, tomando una de mis manos.

—Gracias —musite bajando la mirada hacia mi plato.

La cena transcurrió así; ellos hablaban de sus logros y trabajos, y yo solo me limitaba a escucharlos y a contestar con monosílabos. Después me excusé con ellos, estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir.

Subí hacia mi antigua habitación. Me cambie el pijama sumamente rápido metiéndome a la cama, quería solo dormir nada más. En eso sentí un leve golpe y la puerta abrirse.

—Hija ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —mamá entró completamente a la habitación, y asentí sentándome—. Hermione, no sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado, me alegra que ahora ya estés con nosotros… —se sentó en la cama mirándome.

—Yo también me alegro mama —le sonreí.

—Solo me preguntaba… —oh no ahí viene—. La verdad aun no entiendo, no quiero insistir, pero ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada?

Cerré los ojos buscando la mejor forma de rehuir de la respuesta —Yo mamá… enserio… no quiero hablar de eso… no aun… —susurré.

Ella me miró de forma comprensiva, como si leyera mi mente; aunque, si fuera así quedaría horrorizada con mis pensamientos —Solo respóndeme algo —asentí resignada—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te ibas a casar? Sabes que nos enteramos por tus amigos, quienes vinieron furiosos al enterarse de que te habías casado hacia pocos meses de tu llegada a Italia.

Si mis amigos lo sabían, entonces Draco… — ¿Cómo lo supieron ellos? —era un poco obvio, pero deseaba saberlo.

—Ellos trajeron un diario. El Profeta creo que se llama y ahí salía el artículo, apenas habían pasado cuatro meses desde que te fuiste… ¿Por qué?

—Yo, creí estar enamorada del y además fue mi novio por un tiempo en el colegio, confundí sentimientos —me encogí de hombros.

Mi madre suspiró —Te confieso que por un tiempo creí, creímos que nos darías un nieto por la rapidez de la boda.

Suspire con pesar, desviando la mirada hacia la pared —No puedo tener hijos, mamá —una lagrima resbaló sin mi consentimiento—. Lo intentamos —mentí—, pero después de mi segunda perdida, el doctor dijo que sería imposible… imposible —lágrimas surcaron por mis mejillas, sentía un nudo en la garganta y llore...

—Oh, mi niña —ella me volvió a abrazar, lo soporte solo porque lo necesitaba. Incluso me aferré a ella llorando como jamás lo hice, como jamás pensé hacerlo después de los años, después… después de todo…

La única maldita razón por la que yo me case con Viktor Krum, fue por mi hijo… oh mi hijo…

Mi bebe, mi pequeño, mi niño, mi única razón de vida. Vida que perdí en medio del parto. Recuerdo ese día tan claramente como si hubiese sucedido hace apenas unas horas. No entendía, nunca lo hice. Mi embarazo era bueno, era casi perfecto, pero los médicos dijeron que había nacido muerto. Sí, muerto a pesar de que lo sentí moverse dentro de mi justo antes de que iniciara el trabajo de parto.

Cuando me dieron la noticia, yo ya estaba en mi habitación, no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo y aun ahora no puedo hacerlo, por la simple razón de que, dentro de toda mi inconsciencia, yo lo escuche llorar. Me puse histérica, quería explicaciones y nadie supo dármelas. Después de eso. Después de la pérdida. Meses después, vino mi segundo embarazo y a los tres meses lo perdí. A diferencia del primero, ese fue un alivio perderlo.

Sentí los brazos de mi madre tratando de tranquilizarme, sus manos sobre mi espalda. Aunque era inútil no podía dejar de llorar, porque cuando alguien tocaba ese recuerdo me debilitaba, la depresión volvía a mí, las ganas de no vivir se quedaban y no podía pensar en otra cosa que morir en ese instante.

Me sentí recostada en la cama, mamá acariciándome el pelo, mi respiración se fue haciendo más calmada y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Viernes 7 de noviembre del 2007 8:15 a.m.**

La alarma sonó tan fuertemente que se despertó casi al instante, con una mano golpeteo el aparato y este se apagó. Era viernes, pero uno realmente deprimente. Tenía el día libre, solo porque así lo había pedido. Se levantó sin muchas ganas y se fue directamente al baño, se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha; la cual fue mucho más que relajante. Le ayudó a pensar, a aclararse, a asimilar todo lo que había pasado. A entender el por qué la vida era en ocasiones tan injusta con ciertas personas.

Pasó algunos minutos más bajo el agua tibia. Acto que se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó un conocido tono: su teléfono celular. Bufó.

Se enredó la toalla en la cintura, y en la mesita de noche el teléfono parpadeaba.

—Si… —contestó de mala gana, buscando algo de ropa con la mirada.

—_Que tonos son esos amorcito… __—__escuchó esa voz, reprobatoria, tan conocida._

Él rió un poco —Lo siento cariño… ¿Qué deseas? —le preguntó en tono dulce e irónico.

_Ella bufó __—__Solo saber si vamos a ir hoy __—__le respondió la chica con voz quebrada__—,__ ya sabes, Draco __—__le dijo seriamente._

Draco cerró los ojos, si la vida era injusta y mucho —Por supuesto que sí, Pansy.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**Joker-jo: **Siiiiiiiii, se caso y mas encima con Viktor. Creo que eso sera hasta el momento, despues lo odiaras.

Bueno, con respecto a quien hablo a Draco... se sabrá muchooooo mas adelante y todo lo que paso ahí.

Italia... tienes razón es un hermosismo lugar para pasar dos años, pero... para Hermione, como leerás, no fue tan bueno. ¿Sorpresas? Vienen muchísimas!.

Espero te allá gustado la continuación.

Saludines!

.

**Lisa: **Hola.

Bien y ¿Tu como andas?

Muchas gracias por decirme eso. A pesar de que estoy segura de mis fallas en la ortografía y demases. Me alegro escuchar eso.

Bueno la historia es bastante larga, asi que ojala le valla bien.

-suspiro con resignación- Si, se caso con él (no es que me guste Krum, pero era necesario). Ambas respuestas serán respondidas en este capitulo.

Con nuestro rubio ya mostré un poquito, no mucho, de su vida o parte de ella. En el próximo se sabrá mas del. Con respecto al bebe, queda respondido lo que le sucedió.

Espero te allá gustado el capitulo.

Saludines!


	4. Acabando con el dolor

**Nota de autora:** Hay un Pov con un sueño, espero que se entienda.

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Acabando con el dolor**

**Viernes 07 de noviembre del 2007, 12:00 p.m.**

Sintió sus ojos enormemente hinchados producto del llanto. Su respiración ya era más tranquila desde que había despertado, hace unas horas. No había podido contenerse, era inevitable, ante esos recuerdos que le producían mucho más daño del que ya había sufrido.

Sintió el toque de la puerta.

—Hija, ¿Estas despierta?

¿Qué podía contestar? —Sí… —la voz le salió tan raposa que creyó, por un momento, que su madre entraría. Ante tal pensamiento entró en pánico.

—La comida estará lista —le murmuró Jean Granger.

Respiró profundo antes de contestar —Bajare en un momento —la voz le salió casi perfecta. No recibió respuesta ni nada, por lo que supo que ya se había ido.

Pero al volver al hilo de sus pensamientos, se sentía sin ganas de nada. ¡Maldición! Estaba completamente segura de ya habría pasado el efecto del hechizo. Solo eso la animó a levantarse y dirigirse, con arrastre de pies, al baño.

Se miró al espejo y, en efecto, el hechizo había perdido su capacidad de cubrimiento. No se molestó en aplicarlo de nuevo. Se daría una ducha para relajarse. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, no deseaba interrupciones, y cerca del lavamanos dejó la varita.

Se sacó la ropa y tanteó el agua de la ducha, metiéndose. Caliente fue lo único que sintió al cerrar los ojos, para acostumbrarse a esa sensación. El agua poco a poco se fue tornando tibia, a una temperatura soportable.

Apoyó la frente contra la pared.

Había pasado una noche horrible, entre sueños y pesadillas, las mismas malditas pesadillas de siempre atacaron su sueño, después de que consiguió dormirse.

Era siempre lo mismo, como una película siempre se repetía…

.

Pov. Hermione

_Las ganas de dormir pronto llegaron a mí. Fui consciente, entre sueños, que mi madre se levantaba y abandonaba mi habitación._

_Pero pronto mi mente se transportó a otro lugar, a mi casa en Italia; si es que se podía llamar así._

_Estaba parada enfrente de la puerta y esta estaba abierta, siempre soñaba lo mismo. Entré, particularmente era una casa sencilla de un piso. Caminé por uno de los pasillos a la recamara matrimonial y me veía a mí misma acariciando mi vientre de casi nueve meses. Caminé más cerca; me veía feliz, pero mis ojos irradiaban tristeza. Sentí pasos y ambas levantamos la mirada._

—_Podrías dejar de hacer eso __—__Viktor acababa de llegar. Seguramente solo venía a cambiarse de ropa, para después largarse con sus amigos._

—_No estoy haciendo nada malo __—__le contesté desafiante._

_Dando dos zancadas estuvo a mi lado, me tomó del brazo levantándome bruscamente. Y, sí, realmente eso dolió __—__Si que tiene… porque "eso" no es hijo mío __—__se acercó a mi oído y yo podía escuchar esas palabras tan frías y llenas de odio__—,__ no es mío y no esperes que yo lo quiera, menos si se parecerá a él __—__me empujó contra la cama y se fue nuevamente, brinqué del susto cuando la puerta de la entrada principal se cerró. En realidad más que pesadilla, era un recuerdo._

_Me observé a mí misma ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de aguantar? ¿Cómo había podido? ¿Cómo…?_

— _¡__Oh Dios no! __—__volví a fijar mi vista en mi misma__—__ ¡Por Merlín no! __—__se intentó levantar, pero el dolor pulsante en la columna no la dejo hacerlo y comenzó a llorar._

_Después de eso. Las imágenes pasan como una ráfaga de viento hasta que me veo en el hospital._

_En aquel pasillo y allí está sentado él, fingiendo, con su mirada indescifrable. En estos sueños me sentía particularmente como un fantasma viendo todo desde otro punto de vista. Era realmente extraño._

—_Señor Krum __—__una enfermera se acercó a él__—,__ acompáñeme su esposa está a punto de dar a luz __—__él se levantó__—.__ Necesito que se coloque la ropa especial._

_Caminamos por unos cuantos pasillos. Después entramos a una sala y yo estaba tendida en la camilla respirando rápidamente, su mirada, mi mirada, se enfocó en él…_

—_Que se valla __—__susurró muy bajo. Las enfermeras y el médico siguieron atendiéndola__—.__ Que se valla __—__la voz ronca y profunda hizo que una enfermera la mirara__—__ ¡QUE SE VALLA! __—__gritó__—__ no quiero que este aquí… que se valla._

—_Pero señ…_

—_No quiero que nadie este en el parto, quiero que se valla, por favor __—__susurró agotada. Él la miró e hizo una mueca y salió sin decir más._

_Y luego de eso me trasporto a lo que es un quirófano o una sala de parto. Poco antes me habían dicho que tendrían que hacerme una cesárea de urgencia, ya que él bebe presentaba problemas con la posición en la que venía; nada tan grave, me dijeron._

_Estaba acostada, consciente o casi consiente, y yo me veía a mí misma ¿Realmente habrá sido todo así? ¿Como yo lo soñaba? En toda esa inconsciencia escuché el llanto de un bebe que fue tapado al instante. Me veía que luchaba por levantar mis brazos y recibirlo, pero no podía la anestesia me lo impedía. Y yo lo anhelaba, ¡Por Dios!, quería, aunque por unos segundos, verlo. Pese a que suene terrorífico hubiera preferido que muriera en mis brazos y no en una incubadora._

_Recuerdo que desperté exactamente veinticuatro horas después en una sala común de maternidad, escuchaba: llantos, madres cantando a sus hijos y yo solo podía sentir el dolor la zona baja de mi estomago, pero que importaba si mi hijo había nacido. Abrí los ojos lentamente y una enfermera me miraba con lástima…_

— _¿Dónde está mi hijo? __—__fue lo primero que pregunté y ante eso ella bajo la mirada murmurando algo como "debo ir a buscar el médico"._

_No sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos, pero ahí estaba el médico, otro; no el que atendió mi parto __—__Señora Krum… ¿Cómo se siente?_

—_Bien __—__en realidad mal porque me dolía todo__—.__ ¿Dónde está mi hijo quiero verlo? ¿Dónde está?_

_Él pareció dudar, me miró a los ojos y creo que, en ese momento, hubiese deseado estar acompañada por mi "esposo" __—__Lo siento __—__esas simples palabras detonaron algo en mi__—,__ señora Krum, pero su bebe no resistió… hicimos todo lo po…_

_Yo lo miraba sin verlo, "no resistió" __—__ ¿Qué quiere decir? Yo…_

—_Lo siento su espo…_

— _¡No! __—__grité__—__ no me diga que lo siente… __—__me tapé la cara con las manos para reprimir el llanto__—,__ porque no sabe lo que yo siento en este momento ¡Quiero a mi hijo! __—__le susurré con voz quebrada._

_Quería correr, verlo, sostenerlo, acariciarlo, saber…_

_No lo resistí y me destapé tan rápido como pude. Levantarme fue realmente toda una osadía, la enfermera pronto llegó a mi lado me zafé de esta y aparté al médico, no sabía cómo podía caminar con una herida semejante, pero poco me importaba. Solo me detuve cuando la puerta de esa habitación se abrió y en el umbral estaba él, Viktor._

_Se acercó a mí y me abrazó no muy fuerte. Creí que eso me aliviaría, de cierto modo, pero maldición, que equivocada estuve ese día y los demás __—__Lo siento… __—__me susurró__—,__ pero para la próxima no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste __—__pude percibir su sonrisa de triunfo. Y yo sabía y era consciente de que el tuvo algo que ver con todo lo que pasó ese día. Me permití llorar nuevamente soltándome del y cayendo al suelo, entendiendo muchas cosas…_

.

Abrió los ojos, sin quererlo las lágrimas se mezclaban con las del agua. De inmediato cerró la llave de la ducha y salió al instante.

Había tomado una decisión, después de tan relajante baño.

Alcanzó su varita y murmuró un "Muffliato".

Caminó lentamente hacia el espejo y se miró. No era bueno para ella recordar, su salud mental siempre desbalanceaba.

Los ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada con tanto odio, sus nudillos estaban blanco de tanto apretar los puños.

Se encontraba tan sumida en su mundo que no supo cuando le pegó un golpe al espejo, quebrándolo. El dolor solo le golpeó segundos después: gritó llorando, pegándole más y más golpes al espejo. Descargando toda su rabia.

Odiaba su vida.

Odiaba a Viktor Krum.

Odiaba a Draco Malfoy.

Odiaba todo…

Solo el pensamiento del nombre de Draco Malfoy le hizo detenerse. No a él no le odiaba, él no tenía la culpa de nada, porque había sido ella la que quiso irse, fue ella la que aceptó casarse, fue ella la que tomó las malas decisiones, él… ¿Se habrá casado?

Sacudió su mente de esa pregunta. Respiró un par de veces y llegó a la conclusión de que aún no liberaba la suficiente adrenalina. Se miró la mano magullada y con sangre. Dolía, pero nada se comparaba ante tormento que había vivido.

Comenzó a buscar en los cajones algo que le ayudara y encontró más de lo que quería. Cayó al suelo con los objetos en la mano, y una mirada alucinada apareció en sus ojos. Tomó entre sus dedos la solución a sus problemas, estiró el brazo sobre su regazo y deslizó un dedo desde la muñeca hasta el pliegue del codo; finas cicatrices marcaban su brazo, ambos realmente, pero ahora se concentraría en uno en particular. Tres dedos arriba de la muñeca, había un recuerdo; su primer corte, uno de tantos que ya ni la magia los podía borrar. Aquel día, la sensación había sido del más profundo alivio ante el dolor que la acongojaba. Debió aprender a vivir con ello, pero ya no quería hacerlo; ya no más dolor. Entre esa cicatriz y la muñeca posicionó el bisturí; un movimiento: venas y ligamentos serían cortados acabando con su vida. Cerró los ojos, solo quería sentir, no quería ver…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Viernes 12:50 p.m.**

Día libre…

Día libre…

No podía ¿Por qué maldita razón, no podía tomárselo?

Caminó por el pasillo; necesitaba llegar a la sala de descanso, servirse un café y continuar con el que se suponía sería su día libre.

Cuando llegó a la estancia, suspiró aliviado; nadie estaba allí. Con un movimiento de varita, el café se empezó a preparar y, exactamente, cinco minutos después tenía un delicioso y simple café entre sus manos. Se bebió casi la mitad de un solo golpe.

— ¿Draco? —_solo unos segundos_, pensó—. Draco, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Suspiró —Tomando mi día libre —contestó con ironía, sentándose en el cómodo sillón.

Ella le miró y caminó para tomar lo quedaba de café — ¡Por Merlín! —escupió—. Draco, ¿Cómo puedes beber esto? Esta horrible.

Bufó —Me gusta así, café negro sin azúcar… ¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? Tu especialidad está arriba.

Ella rodó los ojos, sentándose junto a él —Me gusta tu área —se encogió de hombros—. Además, el departamento de emergencias siempre tiene más movimiento.

—No es mi culpa que hallas elegido tan mal el lugar donde quisiste trabajar. Además, no podrías hacer mucho, ya sabes, necesitas experiencia —le contestó arrogante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco —Sabes que tengo experiencia en todo esto. Además, estando en mi área no es tan esclavizante; me refiero a los horarios.

—Me gusta trabajar…

—Se nota, ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí en tu día libre?

—Me llamaron, como soy el mejor necesitan siempre de mi —le dijo presuntuoso.

Ella le pegó en el hombro —Eres un idiota, presumido, arrogante, nunca cambiaras…

Él acercó a ella y besó su mejilla —Igual me quieres así y todo… —rió y se ganó otro golpe en el hombro—. De todas formas, deberías estar trabajando y no aquí…

Ella bufó —Yo ya termine con lo mío: recetar pociones, revisar papeles y listo. Si me necesitan me buscaran.

— ¡Ja! Pues entonces podríamos… —comenzó con voz lasciva.

—Doctor Malfoy… —la puerta se abrió bruscamente—, en el box cinco hay un intento de suicidio.

Definitivamente sería un día largo y él que tenía pensado otras cosas —Pues a trabajar se ha dicho —se levantó arreglándose el uniforme. Dejó la taza en la mesa—, nos vemos después… —le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cenaremos hoy? —preguntó ella.

Draco, se detuvo en la puerta y la miró.

—Por supuesto que sí, Luna —le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

Caminó un poco más y en el pasillo se encontró con la enfermera que estaba encargada del box, en realidad esa habitación no le correspondía, pero habiendo tan pocos médicos en el hospital tenía que hacerse cargo.

—Enfermera Swan, cuénteme...

Draco, comenzó a caminar junto a la enfermera.

—Mujer de 24 años, sin patologías asociadas, ingresada hace algunos minutos con un intento de suicidio… —le relató la enfermera. Draco, no vio a la familia por lo que supuso que estaban afuera.

— ¿Qué clase de intento? —preguntó al entrar al box. Las tres camas estaban cerradas con cortinas. Siguió a la enfermera hasta la cama indicada.

—Herida profunda en sus muñecas e ingestión de píldoras de varios miligramos, ya se le aplicó el lavado de estomago. La derivaron de arriba a este lado… porque…

—Muy bien… —la cortó, no quería mas información— deme el expediente —tomó el papel leyendo desde la última hoja hacia la primera. Tenía la mala costumbre de nunca leer el nombre primero, por lo que cuando lo leyó; casi se cae dé la impresión—. Oh por Dios, no puede ser.

Y abrió las cortinas…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Tengo una gran afición por Draco-medico-o-medimago. Lo amo así... y es por eso que cada vez que puedo o se da la oportunidad lo pongo de ese modo.

Les recuerdo también que si les molesta Viktor Krum hablando bien, pueden decírmelo.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos, follows y PM que me han enviado a lo largo de los 3 capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias!

Espero que este capitulo les allá gustado e intentare no demorar mucho con el siguiente.

Muchos besos y saludos.

Bye.

* * *

**Respondiendo comentario:**

**Lisa:** Holaaa!  
Me alegro que estés gozando de tus vacaciones, digamos que yo ando en las mismas solo que son indefinidas (hasta el momento).  
Graciaas por tus palabras :D  
Krum no es solo terrible, es horrible y todos los adjetivos parecidos a eso.  
Sufriraa, sufrí también escribiéndola así, y mucho.  
Creelo lo perdió, pero en este capitulo... abra dudas!  
Uuuuf terrible para él. No recuerdo quien me pregunto ¿Porque no había ido tras ella? (o a lo mejor lo alucine) y creo que esa es la respuesta. Y ahora que tu me lo preguntas, pues es eso.  
Uuuuuuuh... no diré nada... las cosas se desmadejaran solitas ;)  
Cuídate también...  
Espero que tu semana allá sido buena.  
Saludos! :)


	5. Un poco más hacia el pasado

**Nota de autora:** Flash-back en_cursiva. _Al principio hay pequeños extractos del mismo.

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Un poco más hacia el pasado**

**Viernes 07 de noviembre del 2007, 13:30 p.m.**

Llevaba algunos minutos mirándola. Realmente, no podía quitar su vista de ella. La había examinado y, a pesar de todo, estaba bien; las heridas en sus muñecas no eran tan profundas como había creído, y con respecto a la ingestión de pastillas ya no había ni pisca de ellas en su estomago.

_Le siguió el juego __—__Al salir de aquí prometo… prometo ser medimago y dejar la carrera de auror… __—__cerró los ojos sabiendo que quizás jamás podría cumplir aquello. Podía escuchar como la punta de una varita era deslizada por la puerta._

—_Entonces es una promesa… __—susurró él. __A pesar de la poca luminosidad, supo que sonreía._

No podía creerlo ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo de nuevo?, él sabía cuánto había sufrido, pero… ¿Por qué? Se habían visto hacia apenas unos días y ella estaba en perfecto estado.

La puerta sonó levemente y luego una enfermera entró: —Doctor Malfoy, los familiares de la paciente están afuera.

—Iré en un momento —contestó y luego miró a la enfermera—. Necesito que la transfieran al tercer piso, una habitación para que esté sola.

La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación.

—_Sé que no somos amigos, pero ya que estamos juntos en esto ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? __—__le preguntó con curiosidad._

—_Es obvio o no, porque me gusta ser auror por algo entre __—__mintió._

Los pasillos del Hospital Fulham Norfolk (*) eran largos, pero a pesar de eso se los sabía de memoria. La verdad, es que era como su segunda casa.

Podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que pisó el hospital, la primera de muchas prácticas a las que acudió. También, por supuesto, recuerda que apenas y salió de Hogwarts se metió a la carrera de medicina muggle. Con papeles que el propio ministerio le proporcionó, como una forma de reivindicar su actuar en la guerra y alejarlo del mundo mágico. Aunque, ese no era su motivo especial.

Ni Lucius y menos Narcisa se enteraron de ello, hasta que… no valía la pena acordarse. No ahora.

Se sentía nervioso las cosas siempre se complicaban, las cosas siempre, para él, habían sido difíciles después de dejar a Astoria.

Al girar un pasillo pudo ver que la sala de espera no estaba tan llena como supuso, aunque las visitas eran más tarde.

—Malfoy —y aquí venía…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Estaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa. Hermione, miraba a las demás personas que estaban esperando lo mismo que ella o, por lo menos, algo parecido. Se acomodó en aquella dura silla, llevaba al menos media hora esperando. Viktor no había podido acompañarla y era mejor así, él se estaba encargando de los preparativos de la boda ya que se casaban en unos días más._

—_Señora Granger __—__una enfermera se acercó a ella__—,__ es su turno, acompáñeme._

_La siguió por un pasillo no muy largo. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta del doctor, la enfermera entró y luego Hermione._

—_Hola, Hermione __—__le saludó él con una sonrisa._

—_Hola, doctor… __—ella __le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó frente a él._

—_Puedes tutearme, lo sabes. Controlo tu embarazo desde que llegaste a Italia._

—_Lo sé, pero…_

—_Además, tenemos la misma edad por lo que no veo motivo para que no me llames por mi nombre._

_Rió __—__Sí, si tienes razón Rolf._

—_Bien… __—sonrió y después comenzó a __revisar unos papeles__—.__ Hoy sabremos el sexo del bebe __—__Rolf la miró__—,__ ¿Ansiosa?_

—_Por supuesto, ya quiero saber que será._

—_Muy bien entonces, sígueme._

_Hermione, se levantó del asiento y se acomodó en una camilla descubriendo su vientre de cinco meses y medio. Rolf Scamander era su ginecólogo y el encargado, por supuesto, del parto el día en el que este se diera. Además, era un muy buen amigo que, de cierta forma, le recordaba a Harry en su forma de ser. Rolf, aún no se egresaba en su carrera por lo que hacía una práctica supervisada, aunque su supervisor nunca estaba con él, ya que era todo un experto en eso._

_Le puso un liquido helado en el vientre __—__Bien… mira __—__le señaló la pantalla__—,__ vez eso… es su brazo… __—__no entendía mucho de eso, pero era lo más maravilloso__—, ¿__Escuchas eso? __—__un sonido comenzó a emitirse__—__ es su corazón… y… valla… __—__su rostro era de una sorpresa._

— _¿Qué pasa? __—__preguntó preocupada._

—_No es nada malo… __—__le aclaró tranquilo__—,__ pero cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que tu bebe tendría otro sexo ¿Quieres saber qué será?_

—_Por supuesto que sí, Rolf __—__le contestó divertida._

—_Pues, Herms, te felicito tendrás una niña…_

—_Oh __—__lágrimas de pura felicidad surcaron su rostro…__—,__ gracias._

No se sintió cobarde, no se sintió mal; que grandes mentiras. No sintió nada, era como si de pronto el contarse a sí misma le hubiese producido un asco profundo, hacia tanto que no pensaba de esa forma que ahora el hacerlo le producía decepción de sí misma. Salió pronto de baño colocándose la ropa mas tapada posible, los hechizos volaron sobre ella para obtener algo más pasable. No podía morir, no podía ni quería darle el gusto a Viktor, porque uno de los motivos por los cuales regresó fue para buscar a Rolf Scamander… él tenía que saber algo.

—Hija, te has tardado ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó su madre cuando la vio bajar.

—Nada, estoy bien. Solo lo que, ya sabes, después de lo anoche —musitó bajito.

—Oh hija, sé que es difícil… —le acarició la mejilla—. Yo pase por algo similar, solo que…

—Lo sé mamá. A propósito —se animó un poco—, has hablado con Scott.

—Tu hermano, hace mucho que se olvidó de nosotros —habló su padre saliendo de la cocina—. Quizás si lo llamas tú, regrese.

Los Granger se sentaron para comenzar a almorzar. Después de todo, Hermione se sentía con apetito algo raro en ella, pero decidió disfrutar de eso…

—Pues hace mucho que no hablo con él… —dijo Hermione.

—Siempre llama de vez en cuando, pero ya no nos visita desde que está viajando por el mundo —aclaró su madre—. Hija, ¿Buscaras a tus amigos?

—Quizás…

¿Quizás? Haría mucho más que buscarlos, los necesitaba en todo el sentido de la palabra. Además, nunca supo nada más de ellos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

—Malfoy —y aquí venía todo lo que temía, todo de nuevo.

—Weasley —se acercó a él y le dio un apretón de manos.

Pero no estaba solo, estaban sus padres y uno de sus hermanos.

— ¿Cómo esta, Draco? —le preguntó, angustiada, Molly Weasley.

—Está estable, Molly. Esta sedada en este momento…

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó, abrazando a su esposa, Arthur Weasley.

Draco miró a otro lado buscando las palabras —Sí, lo estará pero…

—Pero ¿Qué? —George se acercó a sus padres.

—Esta es la tercera vez que lo hace —les aclaró. Aunque, ellos lo sabían— y…

Molly abrazó a su esposo, sabiendo y entendiendo lo que quería decir — Entonces —habló Ron—, ¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

—Sí, es lo mejor… —dudó.

—Pero eso ya lo hicimos una vez y… no funcionó…

—Lo sé, pero…

—Hazlo —habló Arthur—. Si crees que es lo mejor hazlo, pero queremos verla…

Draco asintió —Síganme…

Caminaron por el mismo pasillo, por el cual él había ido a buscarlos, directamente al ascensor. Ron se acercó a Draco, ya que él rubio iba más adelante.

—No estás seguro verdad… —susurró el pelirrojo.

Draco no lo miró. _Maldita comadreja ¿Cómo es que le conoce tanto? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo dejo que le conociera tanto?_, pensó —Tiene caso negarlo, Weasley. No lo estoy, no se lo merece; no después de todo…

—Entonces habla con ella… —a pesar de que se llevaban "bien", bueno, no tanto. Era muy difícil que él le pidiera algo así, en especial eso.

—Ya lo he hecho y nunca funciona —entró al ascensor.

En el camino no hablaron de nada mas…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Luna estaba afuera de ella; saludó a los Weasleys y entraron juntos a la habitación en donde una dormida Ginny Weasley se encontraba.

—Oh, mi pequeña —Molly se acercó con ojos llorosos a ella acariciándole el cabello.

.

_Sintió todo el cuerpo adolorido y herido, por alguna razón sentía los dedos de los pies helados. Percibió el sabor amargo de la sangre seca en su boca. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo en esas condiciones no le ayudó mucho. Frunció los labios ante el dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para que estos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, no podía ver nada; ni siquiera un mísero rayo de luz, ¡Nada!_

_Moviendo las manos, todo lo que podía, intentó encontrar la varita, pero el resultado no fue lo que espero._

—_Pensé que estabas muerto __—__la voz resonó por todo el cuartucho, a pesar de todo se oía tranquilo._

_Se incorporó lo más que pudo, apretando los dientes, apoyándose en la pared. Sin mirarse podía calcular que tenía una o dos costillas rotas y una factura en el pie derecho y, por supuesto, unos moretones en el rostro __—__ ¿Qué paso?_

—_Fuimos los estúpidos más confiados, Malfoy… __—__dejó escapar un largo suspiro__—.__ Nos esperaban, creo te habrás dado cuenta de eso, lo que me hace pensar que quizás haya un espía en el ministerio._

—_Um, odio decir esto, pero por primera vez creo que tienes razón. Cuando salgamos de aquí lo averiguaremos, pero ahora lo importante es que nos concentremos en buscar una salida ¿Te puedes mover?_

—_No, creo… que me han quebrado algunas costillas, además me duele un brazo y no puedo ver me han quitado los lentes._

—_Genial __—__contestó con ironía__—,__ por lo que eso nos reduce a la remota posibilidad de que vengan por nosotros, esperemos que alguien nos extrañe._

—_No son_ _mortífagos, es otra persona. Cuando me quitó los lentes, pude distinguir una figura familiar __—__dudó__—.__ No estoy seguro._

—_Valla que suerte, por lo menos en algo que no estén metidos __—__con eso se refería a los mortífagos__—.__ Intenta pensar en quien podría ser eso nos ayudaría a saber con quién estamos tratando. ¡Mierda! Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí __—__pegó la cabeza contra la pared._

—_Sé que no somos amigos, pero ya que estamos juntos en esto ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? __—__le preguntó él con curiosidad._

—_Es obvio o no, porque me gusta ser auror por algo entre __—__mintió._

—_Si como no. Lo haces por Nott, verdad, por lo que le está pasando…_

_Draco cerró sus ojos por un momento __—__No, lo hago porque realmente es lo que quiero._

—_Um, pero entonces deberías ser medimago ¿No? Por algo estas estudiando medicina._

_Draco lo miró o, por lo menos, lo intentó. ¿Cómo mierda sabía eso, no era de conocimiento público que estaba a punto de recibirse de médico?_

—_Eso no te importa... __—__le contestó tajante._

_Pasaron algunos minutos en el silencio más absoluto, donde lo único que se escuchaba era una gota que caía cada segundo y rebotaba contra el piso __—__Malfoy, quizás moriremos y creo que es lo más posible __—__por primera vez, vio o, mejor dicho, oyó la valentía Gryffindor reducida__—.__ ¿Deberíamos empezar por llamarnos por nuestros nombres? No crees, Draco._

_Quizá su compañera tenía razón __—__Solo diré que, quizás, si morimos deba contarte algo que nadie más sabe… __—__suspiró, valla nunca creyó que se lo contaría a alguien y eso que solo le había pedido llamarse por sus nombres__—.__ Hace un año y algunos meses lo perdí todo, perdí mi herencia, mi familia, mi bóveda en Gringotts ¡Todo! Y sabes ¿Por qué? Porque estaba aburrido, harto de ser un maldito títere de Lucius, quería hacer algo por mí mismo. Por esa razón, apenas y me gradué de__Hogwarts y contra todo pronóstico me matricule en la mejor universidad de Londres para estudiar medicina muggle en secreto, por supuesto. Cuando iba en quinto año, a mi padre se le ocurrió la genial idea de casarme con una sangre pura. Yo acepte ¿Por qué razón? Creí que era lo correcto… ¡Que idiota!_

—_Pero no lo hiciste y eso dio a especulaciones, aunque nunca nadie supo el verdadero motivo._

—_Entonces te sentirás afortunado en saber que tú serás el primero y el único en saberlo. Yo mantenía una relación muy intensa y larga con una chica a la que amaba o amo aún, por lo que al saberme con el compromiso termine con ella de una forma cruel. El día de la boda me sentía mal, asqueado, estúpido, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero en un momento varios pensamientos se me vinieron a la mente y ahí entendí que no debía hacerlo. Salí corriendo a buscarla, pero ella ya no estaba; se había ido y no la busque por cosas que supe._

—_Oh __—__susurró__—__ y esa chica ¿Era una sangre…?_

—_Si era… __—Draco __rió por las ironías de la vida__—__ una sangre sucia. ¡Qué irónico ¿No?! Tiempo guardando esto y ahora el que sabe la verdad eres tú, y, si, tienes razón me metí a academia de aurores por Theo es mi mejor amigo. Se lo prometí y…_

_Draco se calló cuando se escucharon pasos, varios. Venían hablando en un idioma poco claro, como italiano o ruso… no se escuchaba lo suficiente como para entender._

—_Draco, hagamos una promesa… quiero atenerme a algo cuando salga de aquí __—__le habló serio, y él sabía que su compañero también había escuchado._

—_No moriremos, saldremos de aquí… __—__le aseguró el rubio._

—_Lo sé, pero es algo que estuve pensando en este rato __—__hizo una pausa larga__—. __Prometo que cuando salga de aquí tendré la familia que siempre quise y me retirare de esto y buscare un trabajo menos peligroso._

_Le siguió el juego __—__Al salir de aquí prometo… prometo ser medimago y dejar la carrera de auror… __—__cerró los ojos sabiendo que quizás jamás podría cumplir aquello. Podía escuchar como la punta de una varita era deslizada por la puerta._

—_Entonces es una promesa… __—susurró él. __A pesar de la poca luminosidad, supo que sonreía._

— _¡Bombarda!_

_Y la explosión fue tan potente que el polvo llenó el lugar, definitivamente ahora no podía ver nada. A tentativa se movió por el piso __—__así y todo con la pierna hecha mierda__—__ buscando a su compañero de misión. Los pasos de gente entrando no se hicieron esperar, trató de moverse lo más rápido posible._

_Cuando sintió un grito y un arrastre de cuerpo supo que él tenía razón: iban a morir. En ese momento, su vida pasó por delante como un video. No podía morir, no podían morir, saldrían de ahí; él era el mejor auror y Draco apenas y esta era su segunda misión._

_El polvo aún no se disipaba, por lo que le fue fácil moverse. Llegó al otro extremo de la pared e intentó levantarse, pero una varita pegada a la garganta se lo impidió._

—_Hola, Malfoy __—__le siseó en el oído. No podía ver su rostro, aunque lo hubiese tenido al frente no podría haberlo conocido, pero su voz le era extremadamente conocida__—.__ Listo para ver morir a tu amiguito __—__se alejó un poco de él__—.__ Hazlo __—ordenó._

_Aún con la varita clavada en su cuello y sin ver nada, podía escuchar la ruidosa respiración, los quejidos y suplicas… hasta que dejó de oírlo. Dejó de oír… y… y… si él…_

— _¡Nooooooooooooo! __—__gritó, peleando con los brazos de ese imbécil, ganándose varios golpes__—__ ¡Haaaarryyyyyyyyy! __—__gritó antes de caer inconsciencia._

.

.

.

* * *

Holas! :)

Bueno primero agradecer el apoyo *-* ¡Gracias, gracias! Los favoritos, follows y comentarios ;)

Segundo aclarar que el la historia sera mucho mas confusa a partir de ahora y tengan paciencia...

Saludos y besos.

Bye!

* * *

**(*) Hospital Fulham Norfolk:** Es un hospital que invente yo! No existe (el nombre proviene de los hospitales; Fulham Road y Norfolk and Norwich University. Que son reales). Les aclaro también que el hospital es tanto mágico como muggle!

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**Joker-jo:** Holaaaaas!

Espero que con este capítulo la espera también valga la pena jejejej…

Yo lo odio también ¡Maldito Krum! Grrrrrrr! Eeeem respondiendo a esa pregunta: Si puede ser más cínico e hipócrita.

Nadie se alegraria de eso, pero Krum solo quiere a Herms para él. Y que ella hubiese tenido un bebe de otro… uuuuf!

Obviamente… luego se sabra mas sobre el segundo hijo no nacido de ella.

D: Mmmmmm puede ser… que esté vivo como puede ser que no… la anestesia y todo eso, pueden haber hecho que Hermione alucinara :D

Jjajjaja puedes sacar las conclusiones que quieras… en esta historia todo puede pasar, pero aun falta muchoooo para saber cosas.

Eeeegh si, pobre, lo intento. Es que en el momento de locura o desesperación las cosas se le salieron de control.

Draco :Q_ ¡Medimago, mejor dicho médico! ¡Dios, como amo ponerlo así! Mmmmmmm por el momento (creo que el próximo) se sabe que pasa entre ellos.

¿Encuentro? ¿Quién dijo aquello? :c aun falta para eso.

Jajajajja… me alegro que desde tu celular me leas!

P/d: no importa. De todas formas la ortografia es algo que a mi me cuesta mucho!

p/d 2: Trabajan en un hospital con ambas secciones! ¿Y Luna? Bueno, puede ser ella o otra o ambas… (respondo tu 2° comentario)

Saludos!

.

**Lisa: **Heeeey, chica, hola…

Muy, muy bien, con frío en este momento… y ¿tu?

:'c Que lastimaaa…! Ojala fuesen vacaciones indefinidas! Jejejej…

:O eeem creo que eso se repetirá seguido xD

Imagínate que perder a un ser querido duele, ¿Cómo será perder a tu hijo? A aquel que estuvo contigo durante nueve meses ¡Dios! Yo tampoco me lo puedo imaginar, pero hice lo posible por transmitir un dolor creíble :D

Es despreciable, hipócrita, odioso, y malo MALO! Krum será un piedra de tope muy grande!

Todo puede pasar en la vida, en la historia ;)

Lo intento, pero ya vez que no. Y si lo ha intentado, en el pasado, muchas veces despues de lo que le sucedió.

Aaaw parece que a muchas les gusto. Es que yo lo amo siendo medimago, en este caso medico :Q_

¿Él y Luna? ¿El y Pansy? ¿El y varias? (?) (se sabra en el próximo capitulo, creo)

Acertaste. No es ella… es bueno Ginny]! Y no trabajan en San Mungo, trabajan en otro lugar!

Actualizacion a la vista… jejejej

Gracias por decirme eso… y todo!

Cuidate, tambien :D


	6. Situaciones & recuerdos

**Nota de autora:** Dos Flash-backs en _cursiva_ uno inconcluso y el otro completo.

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Situaciones & recuerdos**

**Viernes 07 de noviembre del 2007, 20:48 p.m.**

En medio del ajetreado día en el que estuvo: se dio el tiempo de ir a ver el estado de Ginny, cada hora en la pudo, e hizo sus rondas. Los padres de ella se habían ido hacia algunas horas.

Sin la bata puesta y esperando a su compañera —que salía más tarde que él, a pesar de que ella dijera que su horario no era tan sacrificado—. Estaba en la habitación de la chica que, de cierta forma, entendía. Se encontraba apoyado en la pared, observándola.

_Se aferraba a sus rodillas. Quería morirse. No lo soportaba, no podía seguir ahí. Escuchaba sus quejidos y suplicas hacia él. Y ni siquiera podía moverse. Había pasado, quizás, un día desde que habían torturado a Potter. Dejándolo junto a él, en un estado que no quería acordarse…_

Los sedantes que le habían aplicado deberían dejar de hacer efecto en unos minutos. Quizás, solo quizás, la comadreja podría tener razón, podría intentarlo una vez más.

Ella se comenzó a mover.

Y Draco se acercó a ella.

— ¿Harry? —le susurró.

Draco se sentó en la cama y suspiró —No, Ginny, soy yo Draco.

—Oh —murmuró y miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues… —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que de la misma forma que las otras veces.

Draco meneó la cabeza. No era el tipo de respuesta que hubiese esperado, por eso quería decir que se sentía; frustrada ante el fallido intento — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué de nuevo?

—En verdad quieres que te responda —le dijo y Draco asintió—. Sabes perfectamente mis motivos ¿Por qué no dejaste que me muriera?

—Porque no puedo, no eres la única que sufre. Tu familia lo hace, también tus amigos y yo me incluyo. No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando vi tu nombre en la ficha, nuevamente. Ginny mírame —cuando comenzó a decirle todas esas palabras ella había estado mirando hacia otro lado. La tomó del mentón para que lo mirara—. Es la tercera vez que lo haces en este año, yo ya no puedo seguir teniéndote así. Tu padre me autorizó, así que mañana mismo, si es preciso, te transferirán a la clínica que esta al norte de la ciudad.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¡No!, por favor, Draco no dejes que me lleven. Por favor. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Sabes cuantas veces me has prometido eso y no solo lo digo por las veces anteriores y lo sabes. ¡Merlín! Debes… sé que es difícil, pero debes, enserio, dejar que esto pase… superarlo, él no querría verte así.

Lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos — ¿Cómo quieres que lo supere, si día a día lo tengo mi mente? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, si en el fondo siento que él está vivo? Aunque, no me quieras creer yo sé que es así. No lo superare nunca, porque no hay nada que superar.

Ginny y su siempre duda de lo que paso aquel día.

Dudas que Draco no podía y no quería responder.

—Sabes que eso es absolutamente imposible. Además, lo hemos hablado miles de veces y no solo tú y yo; sino todos ¿Lo recuerdas? —ella no dijo nada—. Ginny, siempre te hemos apoyado, incluso ante todo investigamos y todo resulto peor, porque desde ese momento tu… comenzaste con tu…—no quiso terminar.

—Siempre pensare lo mismo. Aunque, Ron, Luna, Pansy y tu crean que estoy loca. Si quieres llevarme hacia la clínica no opondré resistencia, puedes hacerlo, pero no esperes que cuando regrese siga pensando lo contrario.

—Eres terca, pero es una decisión que ya he tomado. Te ayudaran.

Ella negó y le miró —Dime, _Malfoy_, ¿Cómo es que todos nos hicimos tan amigos? —le preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Eso es algo que no sabría responderte. Empezó con Luna y yo en el curso de medimagia, luego Pansy y tú compartiendo sus situaciones y así hasta que… todo se dio…

Ella asintió —Sí, todo se dio —se acomodó en la cama.

—Debes descansar, no veremos mañana —ella asintió.

—Nos vemos.

Hablar con Ginny siempre le ayudaba mas a ella que a Draco, porque siempre le hacía recordar cosas que no quería. Se encaminó a la sala de descanso no le importaba si había gente o no, quería un café negro sin azúcar ahora.

Y, bueno, tuvo un poco de suerte, ya que solo había un médico al cual no conocía muy bien, porque había llegado hacia apenas unas semanas.

Se acercó a la cafetera y, sin usar magia, se preparó el café. Solo podía usar magia cuando estaba solo, ya que estaba trabajando en el lado muggle.

—Yo también soy mago —habló el hombre que estaba ahí.

No se sorprendió mucho ante su comentario, puesto que habían unos pocos magos siendo médicos muggles. Con un movimiento de varita el café estuvo listo —La verdad, no me gusta hacer el café con las manos —declaró.

Él rió —Sí, a mi me pasa igual. Por cierto, soy Rolf Scamander… —le tendió la mano.

—Draco Malfoy —le saludó devolviéndole el gesto.

—Si he oído hablar de ti… —le dio un sorbo al café— y de tu proyecto para el hospital.

—Es solo algo que esta apenas y escribiéndose —se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, aunque no he oído hablar mucho de ello creo que sería muy bueno siendo este un hospital de dos divisiones (tanto mágico como muggle) —algo empezó a sonar y el sacó un aparatito—. Bueno me tengo que ir, parto de urgencia. Nos vemos… —dejo el café en la mesa y salió.

Lo único que sabía del era que había llegado al hospital hacia apenas unos dos semanas y que venía de Italia.

Draco se sentó en el sillón con la humeante taza de café. Le dio un sorbo y eso le relajó. Cerró los ojos, esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

_Alcohol y desinfectante, dos olores a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado se colaron por su nariz. Apretó los ojos sintiendo una pulsación muy fuerte en la cabeza. La verdad, es que le dolía la pierna __—__la que tenia fracturada__—__ y el estomago._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba jodidamente cómodo y eso era algo malo. Cuando la luz del sol le dio en la cara tuvo que taparse con las sabanas, esperando que eso le ayudara, pero al instante estas se cerraron._

_Y solo ahí, en ese momento, la información se proceso sola en su mente. ¡Oh por Merlín! Estaba en un hospital y eso era malo, realmente malo…_

_Intentó incorporarse, pero…_

—_Draco __—__la voz dura y a la vez dulce de su madre le hizo detenerse. Bueno, estar ahí era malo y tenerla a ella ahí era peor__—, __no te muevas __—__le ordenó._

_Se destapó y se acomodó en la cama sentándose __—__Desde los quince años que no te hago caso… __—__le susurró._

_Ella entrecerró los ojos __—__Podrías agradecer el que este aquí ¿No?_

_Sonrió de medio lado y eso hizo que le doliera la cara __—__Quieres que sea sincero __—__ella no dijo nada__—.__ Agradecería que no estuvieras…_

_Ella apartó la mirada algo dolida __—__Tu padre no ha podido venir…_

—_Si como no… __—__le dijo con sarcasmo__—__. Seguro que no quiso venir, después de todo…_

—_Pues… tienes razón no quiso venir, pero…_

—_Vete. No quiero tu fingido amor de madre aquí. No ahora. Incluso no quiero que vuelvas, bien pudiste estar un año y meses sin mi Narcisa._

_Narcisa estuvo tentada a cachetearle, pero en ese instante el medimago entró…_

_Se retiró en silencio y sin decir nada, era algo realmente predecible para Draco…_

—_Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo se siente?_

—_Bien, aunque me duele la pierna y el estomago…_

_El medimago le explicó todo el diagnostico y le dejo algunas pociones. Y, sí, todo lo que había pensado en la casucha había sido efectivo._

_Cuando el hombre se retiró y se quedo en la completa soledad. Se dio cuenta de realidad. Se tapó el rostro con las manos. Era malo estar ahí, porque eso significaba que les habían encontrado y… y toda esa misión se había ido al mismísimo tacho de la basura._

_El estar ahí significaba que Harry Potter había muerto._

_Había muerto por su culpa._

_La puerta se abrió nuevamente y esperó a que un medimago entrara por ella, pero se llevó la grata sorpresa de que ante él apareció Ginevra Potter con ojos totalmente hinchados y lágrimas aún surcando por sus mejillas._

—_Hola, Malfoy… __—__le saludó con voz ¿Amable?_

—_Weasley… __—respondió con voz fría. __Al verla recordó la promesa mutua, que Potter y él hicieron antes de que lo torturaran._

_La chica caminó lentamente hacia él, como temiendo alguna reacción de su parte, y se detuvo a unos pasos de la cama. Vio en su rostro la duda marcada, pero en ese momento hizo algo que jamás creyó; se sentó a un lado y le miró directamente a los ojos._

—_Gracias —susurró ella._

_Y Draco abrió la boca desconcertado, pero nada salió de allí._

—_Nadie quería que viniese a verte, pero… solo quiero decirte gracias. No sé que fue exactamente lo que paso allí, pero por lo que me dijeron algunos aurores: se que lo ayudaste todo lo que pudiste y eso me demuestra que has cambiado. Gracias, Malfoy._

_Se levantó y le miró una última vez antes de salir._

_Supo, en ese momento, que lo vivido le cambiaria la vida._

—No me digas que te has dormido —una melodiosa voz le susurró al oído.

Giró su rostro quedando a centímetros de ella —Solo descansaba ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, en verdad a última hora llego un caso difícil y pues ya sabes… —se encogió de hombros.

—Si te entiendo, Luna —se levantó y le dio la mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo—. Entonces, ¿A mi casa?

—Mmm… creo que si… hoy me apetece cocinar…

Después de unos quince minutos, en los que ella se cambio de ropa, salieron por la puerta principal del hospital.

Como Draco no había traído el auto, caminaron hacia una zona donde no había gente y se aparecieron directamente en el apartamento del rubio.

Al llegar, y como si fuera lo más común del mundo, cada uno se dispuso a hacer cosas diferentes. Draco sabía lo horrible que era cocinando, por lo que Luna siempre se encargaba de ello. Cuando se sentó en el sillón, la observo: se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella había cambiado, la verdad es que nunca se había percatado de ello antes. En la especie de relación que mantenían, ella nunca le había comentado sobre su vida después de la guerra o de lo que hizo antes de entrar a la carrera de medimagia. Luna ya no era aquella chica soñadora que hablaba de criaturas mágicas. No, era diferente muy diferente.

Cuando todo estuvo listo. Cenaron conversando de todo lo que había sucedido ese día y otras muchas cosas. Finalmente se quedaron mirando fijamente…

— ¿Debes trabajar mañana? —preguntó ella.

Él rió —Creo que eso nunca nos ha importado cuando te quedas aquí.

Ella puso lo ojos en blanco, se levantó mandando todo al lavaplatos y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Cierto —susurró—, pero creo que me apetece quedarme mucho mas de lo que siempre lo hago.

—Puedes hacerlo —se inclinó hacia ella depositando besitos en el cuello—. Sabes que lo mucho que me gusta que estés aquí.

Ambas bocas se encontraron.

¿Besos tiernos? ¿Besos de amor?

No definitivamente ese beso dictaba mucho de ser eso. Solo pasión y deseo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 8 de noviembre del 2007 9:07 a.m.**

Aún sin abrir los ojos le costó acostumbrarse al cuerpo desnudo que tenía abrazado. No se movió. A pesar de las veces —muchas veces— que se quedaba, no lograba acostumbrarse a ella. Su hábito era solo sexo y, la verdad, no pensaba que Luna se estuviese enamorando, porque eso sería malo —por no decir terrible—. Draco la quería, pero nunca la amaría como lo hizo con Hermione.

La chica a su lado se removió despertando…

—Buen día —murmuró ella, separándose un poco.

—Buenos días…

Ella miró la hora —Dios, entro a la diez… no creo que…

—Puedes ducharte aquí y creo que algo de tu ropa aún sigue en el closet…

Ella le miró —Es un milagro que Pansy no la allá encontrado —se levantó cogiendo la camisa de rubio y se la puso—. Iré a tomar una ducha… —diciendo esto se metió al baño.

Draco, solo ahí, cerró los ojos. No… no podía estar pasando nada de lo que él ya pensaba. Sintió la vibración del celular en la mesita de noche.

—Hola…

— _¿Draco? Qué bueno que contestas… __—__suspiró__—,__ ayer me llamo Ron y me dijo lo que pasó con Ginny ¿Cómo esta?_

—Siento no habértelo dicho, pero ella está bien o, mejor dicho, lo estaba hasta que le dije que debía transferirla al sector norte. A decir verdad, creo que… no se Pansy tú debes entenderla mejor que nadie.

—_Pues digamos que yo… son situaciones diferentes, pero volviendo al tema no creo que sea lo mejor…_

—Lo sé, pero no le harán mal estar un par de meses allí, aunque sigue convencida de que él está vivo.

—_Eso pasa a menudo. Nunca lo aceptara, pero espero que el estar ahí le sirva __—__hizo una pausa__—. __Oh, también te llamaba para otra cosa…_

En ese momento Luna salió del baño.

—Si dime qué cosa —la miró vestirse y ella le susurró algo como "Mándale saludos".

—_Pues que hoy tengo cita para el médico ¿Te acuerdas que te lo dije ayer precisamente?_

—Um si verdad, lo siento…

—_No te preocupes. Quiero que estés ahí, no quiero estar sola…_

—Por supuesto que sí, cuando llegues me llamas ¿Si?

—_Okey, bueno te dejo. Nos vemos, te quiero, cariño…_

—Yo también, Pansy…

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa.

Y observando a Luna se levantó poniéndose el pantalón que estaba tirado en el piso.

—No puedo creer que lo hallas olvidado… —reprochó ella y él le dirigió una mirada confundido—. Me refiero a lo de Pansy.

—Ustedes las mujeres siempre reprochando todo, ayer tuve un día de mierda…

—Lo sé. Además, no es reproche… es solo que… ya sabes siempre andas cerca de ella y eso… —a esas alturas ya estaba completamente vestida y se peinaba el cabello.

— ¿Celosa? —pregunto en tono sugerente. No podía preguntárselo directamente por lo que esa conversación, a pesar de todo, le serviría.

—No para nada —contestó natural haciéndose una coleta alta.

—Luna, lo que paso ayer creo que…

—Dilo, Draco —se giró para mirarlo—. No mejor lo digo yo. Sabes perfectamente que siempre me gustaste en Hogwarts, pero esto es solo sexo como lo hemos hecho durante estos últimos meses…

Él suspiró aliviado —Sí, completamente de acuerdo. Solo que a veces pienso en…

Ella sonrió acercándose a él —Draco, tú y yo lo intentamos y no funcionamos como pareja ni en una relación.

—No quise decir eso… solo que me sorprendió que quisieras quedarte.

Se encogió de hombros —Me apetecía hacerlo eso es todo. No te escuche quejarte.

—No me quejo —le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios—. Como es que cambiaste tanto… —dijo de pronto. Ella se puso rígida de pronto y lo miró fijamente— ¿Qué paso con chica dulce y soñadora del colegio?

—No cambie, siempre fui así… —se alejó recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

—No es cierto, sé que no te conocía mucho, pero…

—No quiero hablar de ello. Además, no es que tú me cuentes mucho. Me voy, se me hace tarde, nos vemos allá —y con un movimiento de varita desapareció.

Suspiró. Sí, tratar con mujeres era jodidamente difícil. En especial con Luna.

Se duchó, como entraba tarde y a Ginny le darían de alta solo con su autorización, tenía harto tiempo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Se vistió rápidamente y al tiempo también ordenó la desordenada habitación.

Cuando estuvo listo se apareció directamente en el lugar. Caminó por inercia, se conocía el camino de memoria, no solía venir solo, pero esta ocasión era diferente.

—Hola, Harry.

Resaltaban claramente el nombre, la fecha del nacimiento y la del deceso.

Era su culpa.

Él estaba allí por su culpa.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaaaas!

Gracias, gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y follows! :)

Eeeegh ¿Confundidas/dos? Pues créanme que la historia sera asi. Cada vez mas confusa. Cuando salgan de algo, se meterán en otra cosa y blaa... blaa...

Saludos.

Ojala les guste.

Intentare no demorar mucho!

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**Lisa:** Holaaaas!

D: Pobre de ti. Espero que aun sigas enferma, porque, bueno, el sexy doctor Malfoy está disponible para atenderte jajaja.

Ginny, sip ella era la que se intento suicidar. Y ¡Dios! Creo que es terrible para ella debido a que Harry es o fue su marido.

Draco. Si, el siempre Malfoy hablando civilizadamente ¿Qué me dices? ¿Y con Ron? Pffff, digamos que al ser médico no puede andar con las cuestiones de sangre ni mucho menos.

Digamos que tienes razón, detective. Esa respuesta estará resuelta en este capítulo ;)

Yes, el mismo Rolf. Apareciendo en todo su esplendor y haciendo surgir preguntas.

Egh Draco y Luna, si andan (no me gustan juntos, pero es algo que tiene que ser asi). Creo que ellos no serán obstáculos, abra otro y otra de obstáculo.

Lo sé, muchas lo están. Y es que la historia es para confundir mucho! D:

Lo de Theo se sabe más adelante. Toda la historia, no puedo decir nada :'c

Harry. Mmm murió y esa es la gran pena de la pelirroja. :c

Jajjaja… creo que serias muy buena en ello. En especial para lo que viene mas adelante.

Cada vez mejor. Siip.

De nada. Cuidate tambien. Nos leemos, eespero, pronto. :D

.

**Joker-jo:** Holaaaas!

Yeeep! Lo subí, trato de no demorar mucho.

Ja. Eeegh muchas cosas, como empezar.

Naa, no importa…. Suele suceder que estés así, en especial, con este fic. Espero que sí, pero si tienes dudas, puedes preguntar.

Creo que eso fue en general, que todos creyeran eso. Ginny, bueno ella da sus razones en este capítulo. Hermione, tuvo su bajón depresivo pero ya no más.

Sí, bueno, hasta el momento está bien con ellos. Jaajajaj… sii lo está, más que disponible. Aunque, no aparecerá mucho lo hará en su justa medida.

Bueno creo que ese sería un resumen sencillo de cosas. Porque todavía hay más…

¿Rolf? Mucho que ver en esto. Será una pieza en la investigación de Hermione.

Ron y Draco si hablaron sin matarse, cosa rara ¿No?

Harry y Draco hablando y compartiendo sus sueños y cosas. Bueno, lo atribuyo al momento final de una posible muerte en una misión.

Si murió y no fue Nott.

Jajajja… no si no hostigas. Así que adelante jajaja…

Saludos… :)


	7. Sueños o simples verdades

**Nota de autora:** Tres Flash-backs en _cursiva_.

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Sueños o simples verdades**

_Si alguna vez te dijeran que estas embarazada ¿Qué sentirías? ¿Qué es lo primero que se le pasaría por la mente a una mujer cuando eso ocurre?: se debería sentir ¿Feliz? ¿Con miedo? ¿Incertidumbre? ¿Ansiedad?_

_¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que ella no sintió nada de eso?_

_¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que lo único sintió por este feto fue odio, asco y repudio?_

_Seguramente pensarían ¿Cómo una madre puede sentir eso por su hijo? Pues fue lo único que sintió en ese momento…_

_Él no había aparecido en dos días completos. Cosa por la cual debería de haberse sentido algo feliz o aliviada, al menos, pero no podía. Porque eso significaba que él llegaría en cualquier momento y no quería verlo._

_Hermione, estaba sentada agarrándose las rodillas mirando fijamente la mesita de noche. Lágrimas involuntarias descendían por sus mejillas._

_Habían pasado exactamente cinco meses desde que perdió a su pequeña Jean y aún no podía superarlo. Aún conservaba las imborrables cicatrices en ambas muñecas._

_Cerró los ojos tratando de mitigar las nauseas subiendo por la garganta. No quería que "eso" tuviera derecho sobre ella, no lo permitiría._

_Con todas sus fuerzas rehuyó las nauseas lo mas que pudo. Era una sensación tan horrible, tan desesperante._

_Cuando el mareo y el malestar cesaron se permitió abrir nuevamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con la cruda y maldita realidad. Frente a sus ojos se hallaba una de sus pesadillas cumplidas: un test de embarazo; que súbitamente marcaba un POSITIVO en todo su esplendor._

_Y ella… no podía… no quería… no lo soportaría._

_Acaso alguien querría a un bebe si fuese producto…_

_De una violación…_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 08 de noviembre del 2007, 11:30 a.m.**

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados a pesar de haber despertado hacia algunos minutos. Las mismas pesadillas siempre atormentándole, como desearía hacerse un Obliviate y olvidarse de todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante dos años.

Sintió un leve toque en su hombro. Frunció el ceño, había sido precavida en dejar un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie entrara. Más cuando en la noche el efecto del otro hechizo perdía su cubrimiento.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas llevar la sabana hacia su cara, pero esta le fue arrebatada bruscamente…

Y oh maldición… ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos…

No había salida, era la hora de enfrentar las preguntas que nunca hubiese querido contestar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —susurró su madre con voz quebrada.

.

Caminó por inercia hacia el tercer piso.

En el trayecto iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Luna. Cuando entraron al curso de medimagia; ella ya estaba cambiada, es decir con una personalidad más… más dura y de frente. Nunca supo el motivo de eso, es mas nunca se lo había preguntado directamente como esa mañana.

Cuando entró a la habitación. Ella le recibió con una resignada sonrisa, se encontraba leyendo un libro o una revista. Sus padres y hermanos aún no llegaban, por lo que tenían tiempo de hablar un poco.

—No se porque aún sigues con esto —murmuró, sin despegar su mirada de lo que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él no entendiendo.

—Ayer Luna me visito después que tú te fuiste y me dijo que habían quedado de verse. No entiendo ¿Por qué juegas con ella?

Draco frunció el ceño —En primer lugar Ginny yo no juego con ella. En segundo lugar no te diré nada sobre mi vida privada, porque es privada —le contestó tajante—. Además, si estoy aquí es para hablar de ti no de mí.

—Idiota —dijo fuerte y claro—. ¿Quieres hablar de mí? —solo hay dejó a un lado lo que allá estado leyendo—, bien… pues te cuento que pase una noche de mierda, soñando no sé cuantas tonterías, ninguna sobre Harry raro ¿No? Desperté y en mi mente siempre vaga, y aun lo hace, el hecho de que no creo que él esté muerto.

—El que no sueñes con él, no quiere decir que esté vivo.

—No sé si te perdiste alguna lección en Hogwarts o algo, pero recuerdo tan claramente lo que la profesora de adivinación dijo —tomó aire y recitó—: "Cuando un ser querido muere, este debe quiera o no presentarse en los sueños de la o las personas cercanas; ya sea para despedirse y/o decirles algo importante. En especial si su muerte fue repentina" (*).

—Sabes que eso es totalmente improbable. Además, que yo re…

—Es totalmente probable —le cortó rodando los ojos—. Ni Ron, ni mi familia, ni siquiera yo que soy su esposa hemos soñado con él, Draco. Nadie. Ni aunque sea verlo a lo lejos en el sueño, nada… ¿Cómo quieres que crea que es imposible, cuando tú mismo soñaste con No…?

— ¡Cállate! No lo digas… eso fue… algo que no paso.

En ese momento entró la familia Weasley, casi completa, interrumpiéndolos.

Los saludó a todos y antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta le dirigió una mirada a Ginny, pero esta se encontraba hablando algo con sus padres. Tomó su ficha clínica, releyendo todo lo que habían puesto en las últimas horas, y encima de esta estaba la orden que él mismo había pedido para trasladarla.

—_No podía creerlo, Draco. Él estaba ahí frente a mí, lo de los sueños es totalmente cierto. Ahora le creo a esa loca profesora de adivinación. Espero que él tenga algo que decirte para que puedas verlo. Es increíble._

Meneó la cabeza ante ese recuerdo. Sacó el lápiz del bolsillo y firmó.

Mes y medio en el sector norte sería suficiente…

—Ya está todo listo —anunció—. Los dejare solos, necesitas prepararte Ginny.

Molly Weasley fue la primera en reaccionar secándose las lágrimas, a su lado su esposo la reconfortó.

Draco no quiso mirar más y salió de ahí rápidamente.

Se apoyó en la pared más cercana.

Él no creía en eso, a pesar de que una vez si soñó con Theo.

En ese momento deseaba un café, el invento más increíble del mundo muggle. Café rey de reyes. Oh, pero se equivocaba; el café era solo una parte de la lista. Sobrepasando con creses estaba el cigarro; nicotina y papel. Sus dos grandes vicios desde el día en el que se fue del departamento de Hermione.

Hermione: melancolía pura y rabia, mezcla de ambos sentimientos. Hacia tanto que no pensaba en ella. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente, ahora estarían juntos y ella no estaría casada con ese idiota búlgaro. Desde que había leído la noticia en El Profeta, a tan solo meses de haberse ido, la cólera y la rabia le habían invadido ¿Cómo ella se había comprometido con él? Y pensado, Draco, se dio cuenta de que era imposible que ella le amara. Pero sacando todo su egoísmo debía reconocer que fue él quien la dejo y que, por tanto, tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida.

Lo único que podía decir de ella era que, oh sí, nadie nunca supo de su relación. Nadie. A pesar de que se llevaba bien con los amigos ella, no se había atrevido a contarles algo sobre "la relación" que tuvo con Granger, es mas era como si ellos se hubiesen olvidado de ella. No la mencionaban nunca para nada. Las veces que visitó la casa de Luna, el departamento de la comadreja o La Madriguera nunca vio una foto de ella o del trió de oro juntos, ninguna. Eso, ahora que lo pensaba, le causó mucha extrañeza.

—Draco —una Ginny totalmente vestida se paró frente a él—, ¿Estás bien?

_¿Qué rayos pasó entre Hermione y ustedes?_, pensó, pero no lo dijo —Sí, lo estoy.

La enfermera trajo una silla de ruedas, un mero protocolo del hospital, y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor sin decir palabra alguna. El pasillo más cercano para salir de ahí era por el área de urgencias por lo que los guio rápidamente, ya que siempre ahí habían muchas situaciones desagradables para los que no estaban acostumbrados.

Una vez fuera del hospital, su padre la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Un auto la esperaba para llevarla a ella y a sus padres hacia el lugar.

Se alejó un poco cuando ella se comenzó a despedir de sus hermanos y se tomó su tiempo con cada uno. Hasta que posó su mirada en él.

Le abrazó y él le correspondió —El día en el que tú o alguien sueñe con él, será el día en el que yo me resigne —susurró.

Se separaron. Ginny se despidió con un gesto hacia todos. Y finalmente entró al coche junto a sus padres.

Pretendía irse de inmediato, pero una mano en lo detuvo.

—Espero no te equivoques.

Draco se soltó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada fría —Nunca lo hago, Weasley —siseó—, soy muy bueno en lo que hago.

—Más te vale…

Fue lo único que escuchó de camino hacia la puerta principal. El teléfono vibraba y vibraba y a él no me apetecía contestar, no ahora. Sabía que era Pansy. Cerró los ojos, caminando hacia adentro, tratando de relajarse.

Empezaba en diez minutos más su interminable turno, así que podía darse el lujo de demorarse. Abrió los ojos solo cuando empezó a caminar por áreas que no le correspondían, giró por un pasillo. No visitaba mucho esa área, nunca había tenido porque hacerlo.

—Draco —se detuvo y giró, del pasillo del frente venía ella caminando rápidamente—, eres un insensible te he llamado como cien veces ¿Cómo es posible que me tengas esperando? —le reprochó.

—Lo siento —susurró bajo, no acostumbrado a hacerlo muy a menudo—, hace apenas unos minutos Ginny se ha ido… y…

—Oh… —bajó la mirada—, lo había olvidado —se mordió el labio—. Lo siento…

Draco la miró de abajo hacia arriba, lucia hermosa e internamente unas palabras de ella misma le golpearon la mente.

Pansy suspiró y luego meneó la cabeza. Le miró y pronto se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.

—Ojala que todo le salga bien —dijo más para ella que para él—. Además, Draco, —le tomó del brazo dirigiéndolo— no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que mi médico allá sido transferido aquí.

Draco supo que ese era un mal día para trabajar, no estaba concentrado en nada.

Entraron a la sala y apenas entonces comprendió porque no había entrado ahí nunca antes: no era su área, por lo que…

—Buenos días, Pansy… Draco —el médico les sonrió.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella, sentándose.

—Buen día —saludó, el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos—. Creí que tu trabajo era más hacia la otra sala. Entretenido —espetó y él que tenía más expectativas sobre el nuevo médico.

—Eso solo ocurre si hay urgencias.

Pansy les dio una larga mirada y adivinando la pregunta, Draco le contestó: —No esperabas, en serio, que no lo conociera. Este hospital será inmensamente grande, pero ayer tuvimos una amena conversación sobre la práctica del café.

Él rió un poco —Sí, muy amena y corta —releyó unos papeles y miró a la pelinegra—. Bueno, Pansy, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien, no he tenido malestares ni nada de eso durante el día. Solo en las mañanas tiendo a marearme un poco.

—Bueno eso es normal, sabes que debes levantarte con cuidado y despacio. Te parece si lo vemos.

Ella asintió justo al tiempo en el que se levantaba y caminaba hacia la camilla, descubrió su vientre y él puso un gel para poder ver el ultrasonido.

Rolf comenzó a hablar de cosas que Draco no prestó atención. Estaba lejos de ahí, por un momento me imaginó a Theo junto a ella.

—_Theo, podrías ponerme atención un segundo, ¿Qué te pasa?_

Él ginecólogo señaló la pantalla explicándole algo que no entendía.

— ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebe? —solo ahí se fijó en él, porque, oh si, ante ese comentario su querido e inteligente cerebro despertó y ese "quieren" sonaba mas a Pansy+Draco=Pareja, cosa que no era así.

—Sí… —contestó ella antes de que él pudiera decir algo. Pansy tomó la mano de Draco jalándolo un poco y él le sonrió forzosamente.

—Pues los felicito tendrán un niño.

Ella gritó de felicidad y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Draco sonrió inconscientemente ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tomó un pañuelo y se lo pasó para que ella se secara el estomago. Cuando estuvo lista la ayudó a levantarse. Rolf le dio algunas indicaciones y Draco salió primero, y luego ella.

— ¿Te enojaste? ¡Draco! —exclamó tras él.

—No, Pansy. Solo que no me gusta que, ya sabes…

Ella negó entendiendo a lo que iba —No me importa lo que piense la gente. Además, lo que pase entre tú y yo es de nuestra incumbencia nada más. Que importa si él piensa que somos pareja.

—Importa, claro que sí. No quiero rumores que dañen mi reputación, si me ven que salgo con Luna y luego que te acompaño al ginecólogo ¿Qué pensaran? ¿Qué ando con mi novia de turno, la de día y la de noche?

Ella le dio una resentida mirada —Oh por dios, Draco, no te atrevas a tan siquiera mencionar eso, porque no tienes nada con ninguna de las dos.

Draco suspiró —En realidad, podría si quisiera…

—Sabes en ocasiones extraño al antiguo Draco, al que le valía lo que dijeran los demás, al calculador y arrogante chico. Ahora… eres…

— ¿Lo extrañas? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente. No quería oírla hablar más—. Pues yo no. A ese lo deje enterrado el día en el que Harry Potter murió por mi culpa… —soltó de sopetón sin darse cuenta. Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y Draco supo que tenía que callarme—. Fue ahí donde supe que la vida era una sola y, por lo tanto, el ser un vil desgraciado no me convendría. Nos vemos.

Y la dejo ahí sola con la palabra en la boca.

No se coló en la sala de descanso, se fue al baño. Se mojó la cara y mirando su reflejo creyó que el que debería ir al psiquiátrico era él y no Ginny.

_Fue una semana antes de que la "boda" se realizara. Como de costumbre fue a visitar a su mejor amigo, ya que él tendría que ser su padrino de bodas._

_Desde hacia algunas semanas que el castaño estaba extraño y ausente._

_En ese momento Draco comenzó a hablarle y hablarle._

—_Theo, podrías ponerme atención un segundo, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Los ojos azules miraban a la nada y suspiró —__No podre entrar a la academia de aurores… __—__susurró._

—_Nott, no juegues, hiciste las pruebas hace un mes y por lo que me dijo Pansy te aceptaron._

_Solo ahí le miró y pudo ver su anormal palidez __—__Me voy a morir, Draco._

— _¿Qué? __—preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. __No bromees con eso, Nott, ¿Cómo te vas a morir?_

—_Mírame —levantó los brazos—. Estoy delgado, tengo dolor de huesos y sangrado nasal y de encías. Tengo leucemia._

_Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ante la sorpresa __—__ ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? __—preguntó lentamente._

_Theo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz —__Siempre lo he sabido, solo que hace un par de meses los síntomas se hicieron presentes._

—_Pero para eso hay cura y tengo unos contactos y la quimio y el trasplante._

_Él negó __—Me voy a morir. La leucemia se me comenzó a propagar hacia el cerebro, no hay nada que hacer._

—_Pansy… lo…_

—_No, solo mis padres. Hay algo que nadie sabe __—__entonces lo miró de nuevo__—.__ Yo tuve una hermana que se llamaba Alice Nott, cinco años mayor que yo. Cuando yo tenía dos, ella murió su Leucemia no tuvo cura tampoco. Por lo que la quimio y todo lo demás no funcionarían._

—_Theo… debe haber una forma…_

—_No, no la hay. Solo quiero pedirte que me ayudes a conseguir pociones para cuando todo el dolor sea difícil de sobrellevar._

—_Bien —murmuró asumiendo aún la información._

—_Además, necesito que me ayudes a alejar a Pansy de mi lado._

Theo, su mejor amigo, murió ocho meses después que Harry. Sin saber que Pansy estaba embarazada con apenas un mes.

Le dio una mirada al espejo recordando el sueño que tuvo dos días después de la muerte de su amigo.

_Se encontraba sentado en un parque muy hermoso, todo verde, con magníficos arboles, bancas donde nadie nunca se había sentado, juegos para niños. Era un paraíso._

—_Es increíble ¿No? __—__dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

— _¿Por qué? Solo dilo __—dijo a su vez._

—_Draco, ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué hiciste? __—__se puso frente a él y le miró__—.__ La dejaste ir __—__negó__—,__ espero que algún día te rencuentres con ella._

_Frunció el ceño __—__Si hablas de Her… Granger, ella se ha casado hace un tiempo._

—_Sí, lo sé __—__contestó con amargura._

— _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_Él caminó dejándolo ahí y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos __—__Solo te diré que ninguno de los dos está muerto. Sacas tus conjeturas._

Meneó la cabeza. Si me ponía a pensar en todo aquello y lo creía; podía decir que se refería a Potter, pero su amigo dijo dos y él que supiese nadie más había muerto...

* * *

**Hola, miles de perdones por la demora.**

**Me concentre tanto en terminar una historia que deje esta de lado y en los últimos días termine el capitulo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, fav y follows!**

**Bien, como leyeron al final. Dos personas ¿Quienes serán?**

**Saludos!**

**Byeeee!.**

**(*) Aquella profecía yo la invente! :)**

* * *

.

.

.

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**Joker-jo:** Holaaaas!

Qué bueno que ya no estés confundida!. Jajajjaja si esa es la razón de Ginny pobre :'c sufrió, sufre y seguirá sufriendo por la pérdida de su amor…

Eeeegh si ¬¬ están juntos. No me gustan, pero así es la cosa ejejejej. Es necesario (entre nos, a mi no me gusta tampoco). Exacto… nada de sentimentalismos baratos entre ellos, solo revolcones…. Okey Draco, pues no la ha olvidado, pero si tiene resentimiento hacia ella (como podrás haber leído) y lo de ellos, tu lo dijiste, fue y será inigualable.

Mmmmmm la pregunta del millón. Falta algunos caps necesito que pasen cosas antes para que haya un reencentro!

Lo sé y demore un poco, pero ya está aquí!

Saludos! :)

.

**lisa:** Holaaaas!

Jejejeje., entonces ya tienes una cita. Él está disponible siempre que quieras ;)

Rolf apareció! Serán colegas… jajajaj trabajaran en algunas cosas juntos! No precisamente se acerca un reencuentro entre ellos, mas adelante!

Siiii digamos que después de la muerte de Harry, otras cosas más pasaron y se unieron! U_u a mi tambien escribir que murió, luego imaginármelo como fue… es complejo! :c

Jajajaj creo que a nadie le gusta, bueno a mi tampoco y eso que yo lo escribo :/. Mmmmmmm Luna esconde cosas, muchas cosas, y puede que no sea en vano que no te fíes de ella!

Krum y otros/otras serán los villanos del fic :). Los padres de Draco, por lo menos su padre aparecerá en el prox capitulo…

Jajajja, pues… solo te diré que sufrirán mucho, todos, algunas cosas serán injustas, abra confusión y peleas. No puedo decirte mas!

Cuidate tmb, nos leemos pronto!


	8. Frente a frente

**Nota de autora:** Dos Flash-backs en _cursiva_.

Y, bueno, solo si quieren escuchen la canción mientras leen: "Salir corriendo de Amaral".

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Frente a frente**

_Nadie puede guardar toda el agua del mar en un vaso de cristal.  
¿Cuántas gotas tienes que dejar caer hasta ver la marea crecer?  
¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho sonreír?  
Esta no es manera de vivir.  
¿Cuántas lágrimas puedes guardar en tu vaso de cristal?_

_(Amaral - Salir Corriendo)_

**Sábado 08 de noviembre del 2007, 11:30 a.m. (Sucedió al mismo tiempo que lo anterior)**

_Era un hermoso día soleado. A través de la ventana podía apreciar a los transeúntes felices haciendo compras, hablando o besándose._

_Había podido tener la oportunidad de salir libremente de su casa, debido a que Víktor se encontraba de gira por ser jugador de Quidditch._

_Hacia algunas semanas había tenido su segunda perdida. Había sido doloroso, a pesar de todo. Realmente, era el dolor más grande que se podía sentir._

_Ese día llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, una blusa manga corta la cual no se notaba debido a que llevaba una chaqueta y unos zapatos cómodos._

_Guardó silencio, algo que se repetía cada día en el que le tocaba terapia._

—_Hermione —él hombre frente a ella suspiró con resignación—. Se perfectamente que no te gusta hablar, pero llevamos tres sesiones y no has dicho nada. Necesito que me cuentes lo que te sucede para ayudarte —le miró—, ¿Quieres hablar?_

_Negó. No había nada de lo que quisiera hablar, es mas nadie le podía ayudar. Era una ley en Italia: "con la segunda perdida en el embarazo la mujer debía tomar terapia psicológica para sobrellevar todo lo ocurrido" (*). Ella había aceptado sin que Víktor se enterara, dentro de todo lo mal que estaba se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, a pesar de que nunca había hablado._

—_Podrías siquiera sacarte la chaqueta._

_Cerró los ojos. Era una petición difícil de realizar, por lo menos para ella. Con suma lentitud hizo lo que le pidió el psicólogo, la chaqueta se deslizó por sus brazos._

_Él la miró moviendo la cabeza —No te entiendo, eres una chica estupenda y joven, ¿Por qué no te alejas del? ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?_

Sabía que, Jean, su madre le miraba con una mezcla de decepción y dolor. Hermione mantenía la vista fija en su regazo, no se atrevía a mirarla.

Sintió la cama hundirse y una delgada mano tomó su barbilla alzándole el rostro para que se miran frente a frente. Desvió la mirada de inmediato, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —su voz tembló, era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba.

Tragó —No es asunto tuyo, mamá —le contestó desafiante.

— ¡¿Qué no es asunto mío?! —gritó—, ¡Por Dios, Hermione, mírate! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo?

—Me miro cada día al espejo, mamá. Se como estoy, se perfectamente como él me dejo —Hermione miró a su madre a los ojos—. Por lo otro, pensaba ocultártelo lo suficiente como para que no te dieras cuenta…

— ¿Es por eso que te vas a separar del?

Había mucho más detrás de esa pregunta ¿Anhelo? ¿Esperanza?, lamentablemente la verdad era la verdad

—No, es otro mi motivo, esto… —señaló su rostro— me lo gane por desafiarlo, enfrentarlo y no me arrepiento… —estaba siendo sincera, no se arrepentía.

— ¿Cómo es posible, hija? ¿Cómo dejaste que te hiciera eso? —una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla—. Ahora entiendo todo, no traías equipaje porque te escapaste, tu reticencia a que te abrazara. Dios ahora entiendo tu actitud.

Hermione suspiró cubriendo sus brazos era suficiente que viera su cara, pero las cicatrices… —Lo siento, pero esto es asunto mío. Yo ya me encargare de todo esto, te pido que no te metas.

—Que no me meta ¿Cómo es posible que te tomes esto como algo sin importancia?, él ¡TE PEGÓ! —gritó—. Y tú, me dices que no me meta. Soy tu madre y lo que te ocurra a ti es asunto mío ¿Lo has denunciado?

—Sí…

_Él la miró moviendo la cabeza —No te entiendo, eres una chica estupenda y joven, ¿Por qué no te alejas del? ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?_

—_Porque lo amo y no hay nada a lo que le tenga miedo, es solo simple amor —mintió._

_El psicólogo entrecerró los ojos, obviamente no le creía —Sé que es tu esposo el que te agrede, ¿Por qué razón crees que te hice venir con algo que no cubriera tus brazos?, podría denunciarlo, es más si no lo haces tú lo hago yo._

—_No lo haga… por favor —su voz salió rápida y temerosa._

— _¿Dame una razón para no hacerlo?_

_Una razón para no hacerlo._

_Siendo sincera con ella misma; existían miles de razones para meterlo a la cárcel, pero no podía dejarlo ir. Necesitaba estar cerca del, no por masoquismo, y así podría saber sus movimientos, saber si él tenía algo que ver con lo de su hija._

—Sí —le volvió a asegurar, sin mirarla—, lo está, pero… igual…

— ¡No mientas! Sé que no es así —Jean se secó las lágrimas y se levantó—. Me decepcionas, Hermione. ¿De qué otras cosas me tendré que enterar?, vístete y te quiero sin maquillaje —se dirigió a la puerta—. Ha y quiero que te pongas un vestido que compre para ti.

El seco portazo le hizo sobresaltar.

Sola en la habitación comprendió que el pedido de su madre era algo jodidamente difícil.

Se levantó estando aún un poco aturdida por lo sucedido. Jamás había considerado que su madre se enterara de lo que él le hacia, es mas ella había descubierto parte del porque había vuelto a Londres.

Llegó a grandes zancadas al baño. Se detuvo contemplando el lugar donde había cometido su "casi suicidio", por supuesto todo ya estaba reparado. Apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos no queriendo mirarse. Odiaba a Víktor Krum por todo lo que le hizo sufrir, odiaba el hecho de haber sido tan estúpidamente ingenua —en un principio— sobre el amor que él decía tenerle. Pero más allá de todo eso, odiaba que él fuese el hipócrita mas grande que ha conocido; delante de sus amigos se comportaba como el flamante esposo responsable y delicado con ella. Íntimamente era lo opuesto.

Levantó la mirada y el espejo le devolvió a una demacrada Hermione, con ojeras marcadas, con un moretón en la mejilla que, a pesar de tener unos días, se mantenía. El labio inferior hinchado y con un pequeño corte. Todo eso y más había ocultado con el hechizo que siempre utilizaba para cubrirse. Un maquillaje perfecto, lamentablemente la consecuencia era que los golpes demoraban el doble en sanarse (**).

Se alejó un poco para comenzar a desvestirse. Siempre le costaba mirarse al espejo, su cuerpo nunca había sido perfecto; era una chica simple. Después del embarazo, su cuerpo se había formado más al de una mujer adulta; con un físico más despampanante, pero al verse desnuda frente a frente no era hermosa. Porque al verse recordaba besos dolorosos, caricias bruscas, manos toscas recorriendo su cuerpo. Dolor por sobre todo.

Desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa del pijama, animándose a hacer lo mismo con los otros. Cuando la parte de arriba se deslizó por los brazos tuvo la intención de darse la vuelta y no verse más, pero si quería empezar a sanarse debía enfrentar todo lo que le hacía daño. Levantó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con una chica que no se parecía en nada a ella. Era horrible la sensación de no reconocerse, de odiarse a sí misma, de ver que lo que él le había hecho no se lo merecía.

Sí, había dicho que su cuerpo no era perfecto, pero ahora que lo miraba se encontraba peor. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar todas las marcas que eran visibles. Algunas eran tan notorias, tan nuevas, que quiso llorar. Se fijó en una que debía tener al menos unos cinco o seis días en su brazo derecho, los dedos marcados con fuerza, eran cuatro círculos deformes de un color entre morado y amarillo. Otro estaba en el pecho izquierdo; ese era de hace algunos días, exactamente el día antes de irse de la casa, trató de protegerse, pero él siempre era mas fuerte. Recorrió con la mirada sus antebrazos llenos de pequeñas cicatrices, cortes liberadores, y en sus muñecas dos grandes cicatrices de un suicidio fallido, del primero que intentó.

Tomó entre sus dedos el pliegue del pantalón y este se deslizó rápidamente por sus piernas. No se las veía en el espejo, pero de igual forma aprecio más cardenales en los muslos y pantorrillas. Desde que había perdido a su segundo hijo él jamás la volvió a tocar; no sabía como lo había logrado, pero lo que hubiese sido lo agradecía infinitamente.

Pero no todo era malo. Ya que había una cicatriz que no le dolió tenerla. Con uno de sus dedos la delineó, estaba en la parte baja de su estomago. Aquella, no había sido por golpes ni agresiones, era una cicatriz de vida del nacimiento de Jean. El recordar a su bebe aún le produce una profunda tristeza, tenerla nueve meses dentro de si para que después se la entregasen muerta, no era justo. No para ella. Por eso había vuelto, si había algo de lo que estaba segura era de que su niña se encontraba viva. Cuando se la entregaron ni siquiera había podido verla, en vez de eso le dieron sus cenizas cuando ella ni siquiera había pedido eso.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. Se despojó de la ropa interior y abrió la llave de la ducha. Necesitaba aquello, porque después de todo esto ya no podía usar su acostumbrado hechizo de cubrimiento, es mas después de esto sus padres se enterarían de todo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 19:38 p.m.**

Por eso amaba su trabajo, en especial el área que había elegido; el movimiento y la cantidad de personas que venían a cada hora era impresionante, no tenía tiempo ni para aburrirse. Por esa razón casi ocho horas después sin un digno café —su acostumbrado vicio— necesitaba aunque fuese un trago de este y así podría sobrevivir lo que le quedaba de turno.

Aquella parte del hospital, la de descanso, era absolutamente silenciosa, por lo que se podía escuchar hasta un suspiro. Cuando llegó a la puerta, dos voces claras se oyeron. No era que le importara, pero él conocía una de ellas así se quedo escuchando.

—_Entonces terminaste tu curso de medimagia, pero con las especialidades estas en práctica._

—_Exacto. Aún me faltan unos meses para terminar las especialidades, por lo que ahora ayudo como medimaga en general. Y tu Rolf ¿Porque te viniste a Londres?_

—_Pues he llegado aquí hace unos meses y he trabajando en otros hospitales. Deje Italia por un problema que tuve con una de mis pacientes —hizo una pausa—: en una de las consultas, casi las ultimas, en vez de venir ella se presentó su esposo al que no conocía y pues ahí… no vale la pena acordarse, en fin… me dieron de baja, por calumnias y me vine a Londres._

— _¿Supiste algo de ella? _—_preguntó Luna._

—_Por unas enfermeras que la conocían, supe que su bebe había muerto en el parto. Cosa que me pareció imposible, ella a pesar de todo era una chica saludable, su embarazo estaba bien. No entiendo que paso…_

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos. Así que Rolf había tenido problemas con el esposo de una paciente por "calumnias", si como no. Era un principio ético él nunca involucrarse con los pacientes mas allá de lo necesario y estaba seguro de que él se había enredado emocionalmente con ella. Y Draco había creído que era un santo.

—_Hoy atendí a la novia de tu amigo Draco._

Draco se tensó al oír eso.

— _¿Pansy? —rió ella—. Ella no es su novia. Es solo una amiga de ambos, de hecho. Ella lo ha pasado mal y Draco es como el hermano que nunca tuvo._

—_Ah pues parecía lo contrario… —silencio—. Los vi ayer, él y tú son…_

Oh, pero que se jodiera. Draco entró sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Había algo en Rolf Scamander que no le convencía del todo; al principio fue su repentina incorporación al hospital y ahora hablando con Luna de la "relación entre Pansy y él".

El silencio que se formó fue tan incomodo que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no girar y mirarlos. Se preparó el café con un movimiento de varita y en menos de unos minutos estuvo listo. Tomó un pequeño trago y, sí, ahora podía sobrevivir a todo.

Con café en mano se dirigió a la salida. No le apetecía quedarse, no con ellos ahí.

—Draco —el rubio se detuvo. No quería hablar, porque si no…—, ¿Estás bien?

_Oh si súper ¿Y tú? Irónico ¿No?_ —Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? —se giró para mirarlos. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, cerca muy cerca para su gusto.

— ¿Porque te ves algo tenso? —dijo él.

Apretó la mandíbula —Cualquiera lo estaría con la cantidad de personas que he atendido, con la cantidad de personas que han muerto… —sonrío—, pero que saben ustedes si han estado aquí todo el tiempo hablando de la vida —dijo con ironía.

—Te equivocas nos topamos aquí y yo…

—No me interesa… —le cortó—. Además, no estoy pidiendo explicaciones ni nada, es más los dejo porque tengo que ir a trabajar algo que ustedes deberían estar haciendo… —tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—Draco, ¿Quedamos para hoy día?

Sin mirarla le respondió —Lo siento, pero ya he quedado con alguien —y salió.

Caminó como siete pasos y…

¡Mierda! Había sonado en todo esos minutos como el ¿Novio? ¿Celoso? Oh no podía estarle pasando eso a él. No era… no él no sentía nada por Luna, la quería mucho, si…, pero no la amaba. Entonces ¿Por qué le molestó tanto verla con Rolf? ¿Sería que…? Meneó la cabeza negativamente retomando su camino.

¡Imposible! Juró que no se enamoraría nunca más y si era necesario se alejaría de Luna, empezaría hoy mismo. Además, ya había cortado cualquier cita de ese día. Si eso haría. Desechó el vaso vacío, recibiendo el ingreso de un nuevo paciente.

.

Tres horas después estaba exhausto, todo ese tiempo había pensado en lo que había pasado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había dicho, ¿En verdad había sonado como el novio celoso o algo así? Agradecía el haber traído su auto, porque así podía pensar con claridad durante el trayecto. Cuando llego al subterráneo, quitó la alarma y, dejando todo en la parte de atrás, se subió.

Cuando no tenía ningún panorama, su vida se reducía a eso: del trabajo a la casa y, de vez en cuando, una comida con los amigos. Sí, con Ginny, Pansy, Luna, la comadreja y él. Era increíble que llevándose tan mal en Hogwarts ahora fuesen "amigos". Ginny y Pansy coincidieron una vez en el hospital cuando Draco se encontraba internado después de lo de Harry. A esas alturas Pansy ya sabía lo de Theo, por lo que comprendió totalmente a Ginny y ahí se hicieron amigas, compañeras del dolor. Con Luna y él fue distinto habían coincidido en el curso de medimagia y así sin más surgió todo, no tan rápido, pero si de una forma normal. Draco había recibido su titulo de medimagia, sin especialidad porque él así lo quiso. Y Weasley, bueno él, se había acercado poco a poco a ellos y se llevaba bien con las chicas, en especial con Pansy. A veces chocaban en comentarios, pero se había convertido en un amigo, si en un amigo. Quien lo diría, el gran Draco Malfoy amigo de unos traidores de sangre y médico muggle, pero reconocía que esa vida, la que lleva, le gusta independientemente de los problemas que tuvo con sus padres. Ya no le importaba, tenía casi todo lo que quería.

Estacionó el vehículo en su lugar, en el subterráneo, tomó algunas cosas y subió por el ascensor. Vivía en un exclusivo edificio, en el octavo piso, beneficio de su propio esfuerzo. De vivir en un apartamento de cuatro por cuatro, pasó a vivir en una mini casa de un piso. Apenas y este se abrió en su piso, vio a lo lejos a una persona apoyada en la pared. Y él que pensaba alejarse.

Caminó a paso decidido y llegó junto a ella. No la miró, sacó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió. Permitió que ella entrara primero y después él lo hizo.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre el sillón y unos papeles sobre la mesa.

—Te dije que no me apetecía quedar —le dijo, sin mirarla, mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

—Error, me dijiste que habías quedado con alguien más —reprochó ella—. ¿Te acuestas con otras? ¿Te acuestas con Pansy?

Draco rió y sacó una botella de cerveza del refrigerador —Pues… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, total lo que hacemos tú y yo es solo sexo, sin compromiso. Tu misma lo dejaste en claro. Y ¿Pansy?, por favor, sabes de sobra que ella y yo somos solo amigos.

—Pues… yo… —dudó y se encogió de hombros— es solo que… hoy cuando me viste con Rolf, te comportaste de forma extraña ¿Estabas celoso?

Era lo único que le faltaba, no era que no había sido obvio es solo que le molestaba haberlo sido — ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De ese médico de cuarta, que no le ha ganado a nadie? Nunca, Luna —se sentó en el sillón—. No era eso, es solo que él… no me da confianza…

Ella se sentó junto a Draco —Pues… es simpático y tiene un largo historial de lugares en donde ha trabajado, te sorprenderías.

—No lo creo. Me da igual si trabajo para la mismísima reina de Inglaterra sigue siendo alguien que no me cae bien, hay algo que no se… cuando lo conocí me **calló** bien, pero después de hoy…

Ella suspiró —Bien yo solo vine, para… mmm… creo que me iré —le miró un momento y se levantó.

—Luna —ella se detuvo y Draco dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesa—, no sé lo que me pasa contigo… —le confesó.

Siempre creyó firmemente que demostrar sentimientos era de débiles, pero había perdido a la persona que más ha amado en el mundo; la única que le hacía sentir cosas hasta con la mirada. Quizás solo quizás, debería… debería.

—Sé que no estoy enamorado de ti, es solo que… —la miró.

Ella se acercó cayendo a horcajadas sobre él, se miraron directamente a los ojos y Luna lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del y él le correspondió. Duraron minutos en la misma posición. Sí, lo confirmaba, no estaba enamorado de ella, pero quizás con el tiempo… podría hacerlo no quería perder a nadie más...

Ella se separó de él, solo para mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y le sonrió. Había ocasiones, —como esta—, en las cuales no la entendía y ahí era en donde la Lunática de Hogwarts se dejaba ver, pero solo por poco tiempo. En muchas ocasiones se ponía a llorar de la nada y al preguntarle lo que le sucedía, ella respondía con: "no le pasaba nada" o que "algún día le contaría", por lo que insistir ahora no creía que resultara.

—Quiero intentarlo nuevamente —le confesó.

Ella abrió los ojos —Yo…

Besó su cuello —No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, solo que lo intentemos de nuevo a ver qué pasa. En la academia de medimagos ambos estábamos en lo mismo y eso se complico, pero ahora… es distinto… ad…

Ella le calló con un cálido beso —Sí, quiero intentarlo —susurro sobre los labios del.

Draco le sonrió besándola y la pego más a su cuerpo. Era increíble la bipolaridad de Draco, hace unas horas quería alejarla y ahora le había pedido que lo intentaran.

La recostó en el sillón dejando húmedos besos en el cuello, bajando hacia los senos, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa…

Pero un golpe seco y tosco de puerta los saco del sueño en el que estaban, se miraron. ¿Quién podría ser? A regañadientes se levantó, arreglándose toda la ropa y ella también se sentó.

Luego de unos minutos con las respiraciones más tranquilas. Draco abrió la puerta y su mandíbula cayó al piso. Frente a él estaba…

—Hola, hijo —estaba frente a frente a su padre, al que no había visto desde el día en el que dejó a Astoria. Después de más de dos años lo volvía a ver.

.

.

.

* * *

**Holaaaaaas!**

**¿Como han estado?**

**Uuuuf mi semana super... super pesada :/**

**Paso a decir, también, que todos los sábados (o viernes) abra actualización :D**

**Gracias por los comentarios *-* apunto de llegar a los 50 :D... también gracias a los follows, favoritos y PM.**

***Spoiler*: Capitulo 12 reencuentro!**

**P/d: Chicas/os... solo si quieren responder (o si leen esto)... ¿Alguna/no leyó 50 sombras de Grey? ¿Están de acuerdo con los cast que eligieron? :D Es que ha habido tanta polémica por eso :D**

**SaludineeeeeS!**

.

.

* * *

(*) Ley inventada por mi... jejejje :D

(**) Bueno pensé en que si con hechizos se podía disimular los moretones, tenia que haber alguna consecuencia.

.

* * *

Respondiendo comentarios:

**Lisa:** Holaaaaaaas!

Uuuuf mi semana ni te la imaginas… corriendo de un lado a otro, hasta este día sábado. ¿Y la tuya, espero que mejor que la mía?

Yeeeep… después de perder a su hija, quedo embarazada y ya sabes en qué circunstancias. La madre de Herms conocerá la verdad (se divide en dos partes).

Jajajjaja… algo insólito ¿No? ¿Una Weasley sermoneándolo?, con Luna puede que tengas razón. :D

Ok… entre nosotras nunca antes lo había leído en otra historia, por lo que, hasta el minuto…, puedo decir que es invento mío xD

Volviendo: Entendible sí, pero no olvides que de cierto modo él orillo a Hermione a irse. Así que… bueno… si estuvo feo que ella se casara… y como ella estaba lejos nunca supo que él no se caso.

Theo :'c ¿Leucemia? Si, lamentablemente tenía que morir :c Pansy lo amaba muchísimo y digamos que quedo embarazada sabiendo lo que pasaba y lo que tendría que vivir…

Jaajjajaj… el sueño de Draco… eeegh… quiero leer tus deducciones… dimelas… *alerta de spoiler* bueno dependiendo de si puedo contestarlas… te las diré jejejej.

:D Gracias por pasarte!

Saludineees!

Cuidate…

.

**Raquel:** Gracias… me alegro que te allá gustado. Bueno, bueno, eso se sabrá con el tiempo, pero hay posibilidades de que al menos uno de ellos lo sea :D

Saludosss!

.

**Nidia****:** Graciias! Aaaaw ojala sigas enamorándote de todo lo que viene… bueno… eso quiero yo que se queden juntos haber como se desmadeja la historia.

Saludineees! :D


	9. Propuesta & verdades

**Nota de autora:** Dos Flash-backs en _cursiva_.

Y salto en el tiempo...

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Propuesta & verdades**

_Se removió incomodo en el sillón. A través de la ventana se podía ver el cielo oscuro._

_No se había movido de ahí, por lo tanto aún llevaba el traje novio. Después de la visita de su padre a ese apartamento, no sabia como se había enterado de su existencia, se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el día._

_No tenía un lugar a donde ir. No quería molestar a Pansy o a Theo, así que decidió quedarse allí; en aquel lugar donde tantas veces se vio a escondidas con Hermione. Ya en la mañana sería un día nuevo, mejor, en donde las cosas se arreglarían, en donde buscaría a Hermione por cielo, mar y tierra, pero la encontraría y por ella sería capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado y pedirle perdón de rodillas._

_Por supuesto, no contaba con que después apareciera en El Profeta la gran y única noticia: "La boda de Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum". Y era única, porque después nada más se supo de ellos._

_Desde que supo eso, intentó olvidarse de ella; dejarla en el pasado. Ambos, habían tomado caminos diferentes._

_Ella; casándose y teniendo una vida feliz._

_Y él; retomando sus estudios, comenzando con los estudios de auror, solo por su amigo Theo, y desheredado. Aunque, claro, no fue tan idiota, porque, por supuesto, tenía una pequeña cantidad de galeones en Gringotts que casi a los días cambió a dinero muggle para irse definitivamente del mundo mágico._

_Lejos de todos._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

—Hola, hijo —estaba frente a frente a su padre, al que no había visto desde el día en el que dejó a Astoria. Después de más de dos años lo volvía a ver.

¡Más de dos años!

No había visto a su padre desde lo ocurrido aquel día. Ni siquiera el día en el que los aurores le encontraron cuando Harry Potter murió. Ni siquiera en los últimos cumpleaños.

En ese instante sus ojos se encontraron, gris con gris. Los ojos de Draco irradiaban duda y estaban expectantes por saber el motivo de la visita. En cambio Lucius lucia sereno, demasiado.

Era cierto, para él y todos, que él hombre odiaba el mundo muggle. Entonces, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Qué motivo tan grande tenía para estar en su apartamento muggle?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —no pudo evitar el tono de confusión en su pregunta.

Él le observó, un segundo, de la cabeza a los pies como si no le reconociera —Hablar contigo, hijo.

Ese "hijo" había sonado tan lejano que ni siquiera sabía si podría llamarlo "padre. Es más, no lo sentía como uno desde mucho antes de irse de la mansión.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado —contestó indiferente, pero en fondo sentía curiosidad por saber.

—Es importante… —aclaró con voz fría, pero con un dejo de insistencia.

Draco arqueó una ceja — ¿Importante? —bien, por lo menos se daría el lujo de restregarle en la cara lo muggle que se había convertido. Dio un paso atrás invitándolo a pasar—. Hablemos adentro.

El disgusto y desagrado, ante tal propuesta, se vieron reflejados en su imperturbable rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros. Bueno, si había venido hasta aquí, porque no disfrutar de su cambio de expresiones y reacciones.

El distinguido y flamante Lucius Malfoy entró con una mezcla de emociones reflejada en sus ojos. Miró, escudriñó y desaprobó, internamente, todo a su alrededor.

Y su mirada se posó inevitablemente en Luna quien estaba sentada, expectante y tensa, oyendo todo lo anterior. La observó con curiosidad, extrañado y sorprendido, se giró para mirar a su hijo.

—Preferiría hacerlo a solas… —dijo mirando de reojo a la chica que se había puesto de pie.

—Puedes hacerlo delante de _mi novia_ —eso había sonado realmente extraño y más si no le habían puesto nombre a la "especie de relación".

—Draco creo que lo mejor es que me valla… —habló ella, acercándose a él.

—Lo siento —le susurró Draco cuando estuvo cerca—, ¿Paso más tarde por tu casa? —ella asintió.

—Te esperare —ella lo beso y se dirigió a la salida—. Hasta luego, señor Malfoy —se despidió antes de salir.

Luego de aquello el silencio se prolongó.

Padre e hijo estaban en la misma posición.

Draco comenzaba a aburrirse de aquello.

—Habla no tengo toda la noche.

Lucius suspiró —No puedo creer que estés con esa chica, con ella especialmente… —un dejo de asco se asomó en esas palabras.

—Sabes, padre, me importa muy poco lo que pienses de ella; es mi novia y la quiero. Ahora te pido de la manera más amable que hables.

Él negó —No me importa lo que digas. Además, no la querrías tanto si supieras lo que yo sé de ella, _tu novia_. Tanto tiempo lejos del mundo mágico si que te afecto, pero dejare que el tiempo hable por sí solo. Por cierto, te ha hablado de Xenophilius Lovegood… lo ha mencionado —insinuó maliciosamente.

—Puedes decir lo que quieres. Solo te recuerdo que no viniste a hablar de ella conmigo, padre.

Él rodó los ojos —Por supuesto, por supuesto —caminó entrando más a la sala.

Draco intentaba recordar si alguna vez Luna había mencionado a su padre o alguna cosa referente a su familia. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho.

—Siéntate padre... —él le miró incrédulo—. Oh si quieres puedes quedarte de pie —Draco se sentó y vio en los ojos de su padre la repugnancia que sentía al ver tanta cosa muggle. Aceptó sentarse en el sillón, pero no sin antes inspeccionar el mueble.

Sus ojos observaron el lugar.

Aunque no era una mansión, era un lugar bastante acogedor, elegante y muggle.

Él le sonrió a su hijo —Dos años, Draco. No puedo creer que no hayas ido a la mansión para pedirme dinero.

Draco frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

Él se acomodó —Por el simple hecho de trabajar o, mejor dicho, desperdiciar tu tiempo en ese… _hospital muggle_…

—Muggle y mágico —le aclaró—. Y para que te informes me encanta lo que hago, tanto o más que ser mago.

Él rió amargamente —Ni tan mago ahora, pero no he venido a eso hijo —suspiró como si le constara decir aquello—. Vengo aquí a ofrecerte de vuelta tu herencia.

— ¿Qué?

Draco no era idiota.

Detrás de esa propuesta había algo implícito.

—Escucha… —continuó antes de que su hijo hiciera otra pregunta—, te perdono, hijo mío. Te perdono por tu falta de hace más de dos años. Estoy muy feliz de comunicarte que he hablado con Daniel Greengrass, él ha accedido a realizar un nuevo contrato de compromiso y Astoria está dispuesta a casarse cont…

Lucius se calló cuando Draco se levantó rápidamente — ¿Qué… que? ¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo querría hacer eso? —lo miró confundido—. Es más, ¿Quién te dijo que yo aceptaría?

—Vamos, hijo, esto te conviene así puedes dejar esta _vida_ —con "esta vida" se refería a dejar todo por lo que había luchado—, casarte y darme por fin un nieto. Tienes veintisiete años ¡Ya es hora! —exclamó.

La propuesta circulaba por su mente ¿Cómo su padre podría pensar que él se querría casar, cuando ni siquiera lo hizo hace unos años? —No, ni lo pienses, no acepto para nada, si alguna vez me caso y tengo hijos, lo hare con la persona que quiera.

— ¡¿Como pretendías hacerlo aquel día en que la sangre sucia se fue?! —él hombre se levantó mirando fijamente a su hijo— o pretenderás hacerlo con la chica que se fue hace un rato. Por favor, ninguna te merece, ninguna de ellas merece llevar nuestro apellido.

—Oh, entonces Astoria si se lo merece ¿No?, pues no te equivoques padre… yo ya deje de ser un muñeco al que puedes manejar. Ahora vivo mi vida y si me llego a casar será con la persona que yo quiera, sin contratos de por medio. Es más, te pido que ya no me busques más…

Lucius lo miró un momento y luego se acerco a él —Hijo mío, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero —le palmeó el hombro—, siempre.

—No en este caso _padre_ —le espetó fríamente.

—Ya verás tarde o temprano estarás en la mansión y me dirás que aceptas —le dirigió una mirada que decía mucho más de lo que podría creer—. No vemos —dio un paso hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Y se fue.

Draco se quedo mirando directamente hacia la puerta, preguntándose si eso había sido lo "importante" que venía a decirle. Por supuesto, que no se casaría con Astoria. Es más ¿Por qué lo haría? La dejo plantada en el altar y no la había visto nunca mas ¿Tan poca dignidad tenía como para aceptar nuevamente o mas eran las ansias del poder?

Recogió algunas de sus cosas, levantó las protecciones y desapareció.

.

El lugar estaba cálido.

La chimenea chisporrotea haciendo un único ruido en la habitación.

Luna no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, porque miraba fijamente el flamear de las llamas. Caminó hacia ella y pegó un brinco cuando la toco.

Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle con respecto a su padre y todas las dudas que tenia.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó, temerosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Nada… nada importante, solo asuntos de negocios que quería que retomara —se encogía de hombros— y le deje bien en claro que no los retomaría —por una muy extrañísima razón no deseaba decirle la verdad ni nada de la conversación.

Suspiro, levantándose —Me alegra que los hayas rechazado —le sonrió— ¿Te apetece cenar algo?

Draco le sonrió de vuelta —Mas que eso me apetece retomar lo que dejamos inconcluso —se acercó a ella y la besó.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 22:40 p.m.**

Podía ver su cuerpo temblando de ira.

Podía ver su mente trabajando y comprendiendo todo.

Podía ver el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.

Podía ver el abrir y cerrar de su boca, queriendo decir y reprochar tantas cosas.

Podía ver, pero no quería hacerlo…

_Cuando su madre le hizo bajar, después de estar vestida, casi diez horas antes. Tenía sumamente claro que ella vería su real estado y no se encontraba preparada para nada. Con cada paso que daba se sacaba, de cierta forma, un peso de encima. Agradeció el hecho de que solo estuviera ella, su padre llegaría mucho mas tarde._

_Cuando finalmente estuvo al pie de la escalera._

_Los ojos de Jean se llenaron de lágrimas. Mas que sorprendida estaba espantada._

_Y es que ella no tan solo veía la cara golpeada de su hija. También vio, a través del corto vestido, un golpe en la pantorrilla y un corte en la rodilla, pero sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver los brazos de Hermione. La muchacha tragó con dificultad cuando la mujer se acercó, espero que le dijera algo, pero solo la abrazó y Hermione se rindió ante eso. Ya no quería ocultar nada mas, estaba aburrida de callarse todo lo que le pasaba, le dolía el cuerpo, el alma de tanto sufrir. Ya no quería mas, quería… solo quería gritar y llorar como lo estaba haciendo en los brazos de su madre. Quería decirles la verdad._

_Jean la dejó llorar y llorar, por horas enteras. Cuando estuvo tranquila, ambas subieron de vuelta a la habitación de la castaña. Donde ayudada por una pastilla pudo dormir._

_Despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, había dormido demasiado. Su madre entró a la habitación._

_Y sin decirse nada. Hermione supo que era la hora de hablar con su padre. Si tuvo miedo al ver la reacción de su madre, sentía mucho más que eso al enfrentar a su padre._

_La mujer bajo primero._

_Y a los minutos Hermione lo hizo con el alma a punto de salirse de su boca, temblando, ahora sí, de los pies a la cabeza._

_Él estaba viendo televisión y… al sentir su presencia se giró para mirarla. Si el rostro de su madre fue de dolor y decepción, el de su padre fue algo que no quiso descifrar. Se levantó tan rápido que dio vuelta el vaso con agua que tenía en la mano. Se acercó a ella y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía._

_Cerró los ojos y dándose ánimos comenzó a hablar._

—_El verdadero motivo por el que me voy divorciar de Viktor Krum es porque él me hizo esto __—__señaló su rostro__—,_ _pero por sobre todo me alejare del porque ya no lo soporto mas y si lo hice fue solo porque estoy casi segura, no, estoy completamente segura de que él tiene o tuvo que ver con la desaparición de mi hija._

Desde esa confesión el silencio se había prolongado tanto rato que creyó que ya no había nada más que decir. Ella quería preguntas, pero ellos no querían hacerlas. Estaban los tres en la misma posición.

Su padre pareció salir de su letargo…

Y dio un paso atrás…

— ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE! —gritó llevándose las manos a la cara—. Hija, como… lo dejaste… como lo permitiste… ¡NADIE TIENE DERECHO A MALTRATARTE! ¡NADIE!

Ella lloró ante esas palabras, recordando un dicho "porque dejas que un extraño te pegue, si tu padre nunca lo hizo" —Lo siento… en serio… pero yo…

—No lo digas… —habló su madre—. No nos digas que te lo merecías… porque nadie nunca se merece eso.

—No… era eso lo que iba a decir, a diferencia de muchas otras mujeres que son golpeadas ¡Yo sabía que no me lo merecía! —se secó las lágrimas recordando algunos momentos vividos—. Si lo soporte fue por saber donde estaba mi hija, aunque poco me valió ya que nunca lo supe.

La furia chispeante en los ojos de su padre, Scott, se reflejaron —Lo buscare y lo matare con mis manos —caminó hacia un mueble buscando algo, pero al instante supo que era.

— ¡Papa! ¡No! —él ni siquiera la miró—. No lo permitiré, no porque él me importe solo no quiero que manches tu manos con él… por favor.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no haga nada? —se giró para mirar a su hija—. Mira lo que te ha hecho… —le dijo acercando una de sus manos al rostro de ella.

Cerró los ojos —Solo… permítanme contarles la verdad… toda la verdad…

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, sentándose en sillón.

Hermione se sentó y ellos al frente suyo —Les pido que me escuchen… que solo me preguntaran cuando finalice mi relato por favor… —suspiró ordenando todos los sucesos—. El día en el que me fui, así de rápido, yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada… tenía apenas y un mes…

Les contó todo. Desde el día en el que se fue, cuando se despidió de sus amigos, les contó sobre Draco sin revelarles su nombre, de todo lo que paso en Italia, de sus sospechas contra Viktor, de las innumerables cosas que jamás creyó revelar. Todo. Los miró siempre a ambos, en ocasiones su voz titubeaba, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquila hablando.

—Si volví a Londres fue para buscar a mi ex ginecólogo Rolf Scamander y a todos los que me quieran ayudar… —finalizó quitándose un gran peso de encima.

A esas alturas tanto Jean como Scott lloraba, no se sorprendió mucho cuando ella misma estaba haciéndolo.

—Nosotros también te ayudaremos a encontrar a nuestra nieta. Si tú dices que está viva, es porque así es. Una madre nunca se equivoca.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar lo que pensaba, "una madre nunca, jamás, se equivoca". Y los abrazo pidiéndoles perdón.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Miércoles 24 de diciembre del 2007 10:30 a.m.**

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que había vuelto de Italia. Ahora se encontraba mucho mas repuesta, los golpes ocasionados por la violencia ya no existían, ya no había rastro de ellos. Hermione día a día, se sentía más tranquila, demasiado, al ver que Viktor no la había buscado como le había prometido. Ese día había decidido por fin… visitar el mundo que le había abierto las puertas, el mundo en donde conoció todo lo que es ahora.

Había tomado el habitual camino para llegar al callejón Diagon, deseaba poder comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas libros y unas pociones. Esa noche cenaría con sus padres, esperando la navidad. Su hermano viajaría desde Rumania para poder estar los cuatro juntos.

Suspiró. Solo le hacía falta una personita para ser completamente feliz —en realidad dos, solo que no quería aceptarlo—. Después de mucho tiempo había empezado a buscar información: supo que Rolf había trabajado en muchos hospitales y que ahora estaba trabajaba en el nuevo Hospital llamado Fulham Norfolk. Después de las fiestas lo iría a buscar personalmente, aunque, lo reconocía, apenas y supo de su paradero había querido ir, pero después de pensarlo un poco lo haría después.

El callejón Diagon estaba vacío a esas horas de la mañana así que nadie podía reconocer. Se metió a la librería, su último paradero y se iría. Distraída y buscando algo interesante, escuchó a lo lejos una conversación de lo que supuso eran unos novios.

Estaban justo detrás de ella.

—_Mira aquel __—__decía la chica__—,__ ¿Crees que le gustara? _

_El hombre rió __—__Me lo preguntas a mí, Pansy, sabes de sobra que sí. Además, de que él casi no pisa el mundo mágico desde que está en su mundo con Luna._

¡Oh dios! Ese era Ron, si, era su voz, su… era él…, pero sonaba diferente y… ¡Esperen! Ron y Parkinson juntos, tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no girar y mirarlos.

—_De todas formas, como dices, lo llevare… __—__sintió pasos, de ambos, hacia el mostrador__—.__ Oh, mira me llevare estos también, cuando Christian nazca se los leeré._

Y solo de reojo los vio…

Parkinson embarazada y Ron a su lado…

¿En qué clase de mundo había vivido que no sabía nada de eso?

De pronto comenzó a sonar una melodiosa musiquita, se fijó en como la chica de pelo negro dejaba su compra en el mostrador —más de seis libros— y se iba a un rincón con un aparatito muy conocido ¡Un celular! Definitivamente todo estaba muy cambiado.

A los minutos ella regresó y como la cuenta ya estaba pagada, se retiraron. Respiró aliviada, tomando el primer libro y pagándolo. Salió de ahí casi sin aliento.

No duró mucho en salir de mi letargo. Necesitaba irse ya de allí. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no había sabido nada de sus amigos. Y si las cosas habían cambiado a tal punto de que Parkinson y Ron estuvieran juntos, no quería ni imaginarse como serían las cosas con los demás.

Caminó por inercia pensando y juntando los hilos que hacían falta, pero tropezó con algo.

Oh, mejor dicho, con alguien.

Frente a ella estaban; Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson. Él primero abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y la chica tan solo apretó más la mano que tenía entrelazada con Ron. No creyó toparse con ellos, ya que supuso que ya se habían ido a otro lado.

Él pareció recomponerse, miró a Parkinson y luego a ella dirigiéndole una resentida mirada que le llegó hasta el alma. Sin decir ninguna palabra e ignorándola pasaron junto a Hermione, pero se detuvieron o por lo menos él lo hizo.

—No entiendo que haces aquí y créeme que no me interesa. Solo te pido. No, te suplico que te alejes de mi familia, de toda, Hermione. Sea cual sea la razón por la que hayas aparecido, no esperes que todo vuelva a lo de antes. No ahora —y retomó su caminar.

Y Hermione se quedo ahí.

Aturdida y dolida.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Como estan?

Cumpli *-* se siente bien... jejjee. Bueno aquí un día sábado bien frió en mi país (Chile)... ojala les haya gustado el capitulo :/

Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos ;) siempre es un gusto leer opiniones...

Paso a decirles que quizás no podre actualizar el sábado (lo intentare), pero esta semana se me viene bien movida...

Espero su opinión. Consideren que un comentario, seria como un regalito adelantado por mi cumpleaños que es el lunes...

Saludines!

P/D: Mmm algo cortito! Respecto a mi pregunta en el capitulo anterior... a mi tampoco me gusto la elección del cast de 50SG. Creo que Dakota me convence mas y Charlie (lindo y todo) nop. Yo quería Bomer 3

.

* * *

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**Joker-jo: **Holaaaaaaaas!

D: No te preocupes, pero si extrañe tu comentario :D

Para que veas… Krum no era de los buenos. Por supuesto que no es de hombre golpear a una mujer…. A mi igual me asquean los hombres así, pero más me da pena cuando la mujer se deja :c

Tenía que escapar de ese monstruo… si no lo hizo antes fue porque tenía que sabes si él tuvo algo que ver con lo de su hija!. Tienes razón, ella estaba sola allá en Italia y… para escribir esa parte yo también tuve que imaginármelas…

Eeegh ¿Yo hacerte sufrir?... jejej… lo siento… pero… bueno… ya están juntos… y lo estarán hasta que… eeegh sea posible…

Mmmmm… no sé si suceda algo entre ellos, pero lo pensare…. Rolf y Luna me gustan más también.

Jajjajaaj… naaaa nunca tantos detalles entre ellos… :| Lucius… salvo la noche xD siiiip… reencuentro capitulo 12 y 13 (12 porque bueno ahí se ven y 13 conversan).

-50SG… a mí tampoco me gustaron los actores. Bueno, Dakota no me desagrada, pero Charlie (lindo y todo) no me lo imagino de Grey. *-* Yo también quería a Matt Bomer 3 desilusión al máximo! :'c El es más que perfecto para Christian… ni siquiera hubiesen tenido que hacerle algo… ajjajaja…

:D Ya la subí… espero que te haya gustado…

P/d: Jejejej… pues no era mi intención hacerte sufrir… :c

Créeme que cuando leo sufro mas yo que los personajes… jejejje :D

Saludoos!


	10. Navidad y año nuevo

**Nota de autora:** Flash-back en _cursiva_.

Y salto en el tiempo...

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Navidad y año nuevo**

**Miércoles 24 de diciembre del 2007, 12:39 p.m.**

Apenas y había atravesado la puerta principal del hospital ya tenía una ficha clínica entre sus manos. Llevaba exactamente cuarenta minutos tratando de salvarla y, a la vez, aplicándole los más específicos fármacos para sacarla de tamaña inconsciencia.

Hasta que un pitido en el monitor de signos vitales conectado a un lado de ella rompió el silencio.

— ¡Carro de paro! —gritó. (*)

Cuando la enfermera le facilitó las paletas del desfibrilador, las lubricó y luego las puso sobre el pecho de la chica a 200 joules: el choque eléctrico se vio reflejado en el impulso del pecho tomado y luego soltado. Aquel golpe no había funcionado, por lo que probó con más y más joules, hasta que una enfermera u otro médico a su lado le impidieron seguir intentándolo.

Draco había perdido a innumerables personas en esa sala y en otras; accidentados, suicidas, enfermos, pero nunca en sus años de servicio había perdido a una chica que había sufrido golpes de su propio marido, golpes que le provocaron la muerte.

—Hora… —titubeó cerrando los ojos un momento— hora de la muerte… 12:45 p.m. —se sacó los guates y salió de ahí.

No existía algo que le enfureciera más que un hombre golpeador. Oh, porque si el atrevido esposo de la chica se hubiera aparecido allí; Draco no hubiese respondido y lo hubiese golpeado hasta matarlo. Afortunadamente, para él, no se presentó, el muy cobarde… se dio a la fuga. El rubio no conocía a su paciente, nunca la había visto, pero a pesar de eso le había dolido su muerte y más aun al saber que estaba embarazada y que en el acto había perdido el bebe.

Sentía una impotencia tan grande, algo que jamás había experimentado, porque de una u otra forma no podía entender como una chica se había dejado golpear por tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente todo lo ocurrido fue justo en la cena antes de navidad, en donde tantas familias se reúnen y la familia de ella no celebraría eso, sino otra cosa.

Llegó a la sala de descanso y agradeció enormemente que estuviera sola. No deseaba café, solo quería sentarse y cerrar los ojos aunque fuesen unos segundos para después poder ir a hablar con la familia y seguir trabajando. Pasar página.

Esos minutos de relajo le ayudaron a pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de quedarse o no haciendo un turno toda la noche.

Claro que su momento de soledad le duró muy poco.

—Mal comienzo de día, Draco —dijo la voz que acababa de entrar.

—Pésimo comienzo… y eso que empecé hace casi una hora —Draco mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste —señaló el hombre creyendo que se sentía mal por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Sinceramente se sentía abatido por eso y por otra cosa.

—Lo sé… solo que… siempre creo… que cuando pasa algo así puedo hacer mas y pues en este caso… no es muy distinto.

—Pues debes acostumbrarte porque eso te pasara cada vez más seguido —su voz sonó tan fría e indiferente, que Draco se recordó así mismo cuando todo le valía. Él que lo conocía poco, no creía que pudiera ser así.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron —Estas equivocado, Rolf, si piensas que soy tan poco empático con la familia o con lo que sucedió… —se levantó y lo miró a los ojos— que a ti no te afecte no quiere decir que a mí no, en mi caso si me dolió perderla. Es más, a ti también debió haberte afectado ya que ese feto lo sacaste tú —dijo entre dientes.

Él aludido rodó los ojos —Créeme que soy lo suficientemente empático como para sentirlo. Espero que algún día trabajes en un hospital rural, ahí se necesita ser frio y a diferencia tuya yo he pasado por eso muchas veces, pero no vale la pena hablar más… —se encogió de hombros haciendo unos hechizos sobre la encimera.

El rubio frunció el ceño —Como sea… será mejor que me valla, tengo que hablar con la familia…

Sin esperar a que dijera algo más se dispuso a salir, pero chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento —susurró la chica y luego miró hacia arriba—: Draco —murmuró.

Era lo único que le faltaba.

Salió de ahí pasando por el lado de ella.

Podría decir que habían sido las mejores semanas de su vida, pero estaría siendo un vil mentiroso y valla que él si sabía mentir. La verdad es que las primeras dos semanas fueron perfectas en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero Draco no hacía más que sacar el tema de Xenophilius y peleaban. Como había pasado la noche anterior. A falta de saber si Luna mantenía una relación o no con su padre, le había sugerido el pasar la cena de navidad juntos y ella no hizo más que negarse. Ella si quería esa cena, pero solo ellos dos.

—_Me estas sugiriendo que… ¿Quieres que tú, mi padre y yo cenemos juntos mañana? __—preguntó lentamente._

—_Sí, ¿Por qué no?, además seria una magnífica oportunidad…_

—_No, definitivamente no. Yo si quiero cenar contigo, pero no con mi padre. Además, el llevarte con él significaría que nuestra relación es más seria de lo que yo pienso._

—_Oh, por favor, es solo una cena de navidad… __—__se abstuvo al hecho de reclamar lo último que dijo__—. __No es que te vaya a pedir matrimonio ni nada de eso. Dame una razón por la que no quieras ir. No mejor respóndeme esto ¿Por qué nunca me hablas del?_

_Ella abrió muchos los ojos __—__Sabes, me canse de esto, no te daré ninguna razón, no tengo porque dártela y si no te hablo de mi padre es porque no me apetece hacerlo. Él y yo… __—__suspiró__—__ no tenemos una buena relación, eso es lo único que diré… y por lo demás, te lo repito, no es que tú me cuentas mucho como para yo hablar._

—_Sabes que ya no me apetece quedar para mañana __—en los ojos azules se vio la __desilusión reflejada__—.__ Es más, creo que tomare el turno de noche __—__y con eso dio el triunfo a la pelea__—__… y, si, por si lo vas preguntas; me voy… la noche se ha arruinado __—__sacó la varita de su chaqueta._

—_Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no cambiare de opinión __—__la voz firme y fría que pretendió hacer no fue más que una simple y titubeante frase._

—_Lo mismo digo… __—__y con un movimiento de varita desapareció._

En resumidas cuentas esa relación estaba más mal que bien. Muchas veces Draco no lograba entenderla, en especial esa actitud hacia su padre. Cuando la guerra terminó pudo ver que su relación era buena, perfecta, en donde se entendían y comprendían a su modo, claro que eso había sido cuando ella seguía siendo "Lunática Lovegood". Entonces, es ahí donde una pregunta saltaba en su cabeza ¿Qué suceso tan grave había pasado para que la relación se quebrara?

Draco no había estado siempre a su lado, por lo que recién cuando estuvieron en el curso de medimagos, hablaron y empezó todo así. Es más, fue ella quien le habló.

Ya no deseaba pensar más en ella, ni en nadie, pero si la dejaba de lado aparecía otra persona…

Lucius.

Lucius, su padre, quien con sus palabras encendió varias alertas en la cabeza de su hijo sobre Luna. Y, bueno, estaba también aquella propuesta, la cual, por obvias razones, había rechazado —y él no aceptaría jamás, nunca, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello—. Draco sabía que detrás de esa visita había algo mas… él no era estúpido… pero averiguaría como fuese el motivo.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Miércoles 14:00 p.m.**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala. Sus padres habían ido a resolver unos asuntos al trabajo y después irían a recoger a Scott, su hermano, al aeropuerto.

Aún estaba desconcertada por la actitud de Ron. No podía entenderlo, por más que lo pensaba no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué la trato así? Con esa hostilidad y odio, resentimiento. ¿Qué le había hecho ella para merecer ese desprecio y amenaza?, no lo comprendía. Se habría enojado por su matrimonio con Víktor…

Jamás a lo largo de esos más de dos años les había mandado una carta, nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba así?, si él estaba resentido ya se imaginaba a Ginny o a Harry. ¡Dios!, ni pensarlo debería hablar con ellos y si era necesario iría hasta la mismísima Madriguera.

Pero había otra cosa que la tenía bastante pensativa; el hecho de Ron estuviera con Pansy Parkinson, era inverosímil ¿Qué hacia él con la reina de las serpientes? No, definitivamente se había perdido mucho durante estos años.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Miércoles 24 de diciembre del 2007.**

La cena de navidad es un momento en el cual se debe compartir con la familia, un momento de paz y amor…

*Hermione, por su parte, estaba pasando una alegre velada junto a sus padres y su hermano, el estar junto a ellos le hacía recordar las muchas veces que quiso volver a Londres y por un motivo u otro no había podido o no la habían dejado.

Podría decir que estaba feliz, pero en su mente solo mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a su hija. Sentía cada día que no se equivocaba con el hecho de creerla viva. Es más, había llegado a la conclusión de que, en dado caso de no encontrarla en un periodo de tiempo prudente, le pediría ayuda —muy a su pesar— a Draco Malfoy.

*En La Madriguera el ambiente era muy distinto. Molly Weasley deleitaba a su familia e invitados con exquisitos platillos preparados por ella misma. Ginny, quien había sido dada de alta antes de lo previsto —petición expresa de su médico—, aún mantenía su pensamiento fijo en que Harry, su esposo, estaba vivo. Jamás había pensado lo contrario, se mantenía firme en su convicción. Sus hermanos estaban con sus esposas e incluso Charlie había viajado para pasar esa noche con su familia. Ron, quien después de rencontrarse con su antigua amiga, estaba también en la cena junto con Pansy quien había llegado hacia un par de minutos. Todos disfrutaban de la hermosa velada.

*Draco, por su lado, había desistido de tomar el turno nocturno y ahora estaba en su departamento: solo. Era increíble como después de estar siempre acompañado ahora estaba en completa soledad. Había recibido la invitación de ir a La Madriguera, pero la había rechazado ya que él pensaba que todo eso era más familiar y se sentía un tanto incomodo. Claro que no contaba con que no estaría tan solo, ya que antes de que fueran las doce de la noche Luna estaba en la puerta del departamento, pidiendo disculpas o algo parecido.

Él no deseaba estar peleado, ni pelear más, por lo que la dejo pasar; cenaron en completa normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada, y después de eso todo había quedado más que olvidado.

Draco se olvido por unas horas de lo que le dijo su padre.

Y hubo una especie de reconciliación con su _novia_.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Jueves 01 de enero del 2008, 00:20 a.m.**

Así como la navidad había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así mismo lo hacia el año nuevo.

*Hermione, muy a su pesar, había tenido que salir del país por esos días junto a sus padres y su hermano. Regresaría recién el sábado por la mañana, lo que, por supuesto, aprovecharía para comenzar lo que ya tenía planeado. Estaba ansiosa y a la vez ilusionada, cada día que pasaba… estaba cada vez más segura de que la encontraría.

*En La Madriguera el ambiente era distinto: música, buena comida y felicidad. Cinco chicos estaban brindando y riendo por el nuevo y prometedor año que se les ofrecía.

—Creo que… —comenzó Ginny después de dejar la copa de champagne en la mesa— que… deberías retomar nuestras reuniones ¿No creen?

Todos quedaron mirándola. Hasta que Pansy decidió romper el silencio —Pues… por mí estaría bien —comentó la pelinegra— digo… ya era hora de que lo retomemos… casi nunca nos vemos.

— ¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Ginny mirando a su hermano, a Luna y a Draco.

—Creo que estaría bien. Además, sería la oportunidad de comentarles algo que sucedió… —la respuesta de Ron fue simple y sin ningún rastro de ansiedad, por lo que los demás no se preocuparon. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no le había dicho nada a nadie de su rencuentro con Hermione y esa reunión le venía como anillo al dedo para hablar sobre la reciente aparición de la chica.

Luna por su lado se removió nerviosa, no le gustaban esas reuniones; por lo general solo llegaba a cenar y evitaba a toda costa hablar de ella misma —Yo creo que sí, pero si es que me da el tiempo ya que los sábados trabajo o podría llegar más tarde.

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar ese comentario —Yo no tengo problema, puedo pedir la tarde libre —miró de reojo a la rubia— y, por supuesto, eso es algo que alguien mas también puede hacer.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —Pues no puedo hacerlo. Además, saben perfectamente que me es más cómodo así.

—Bien, entonces el sábado… —los cuatro asintieron— me alegro que hayan aceptado, porque ese día les quiero hablar de algo importante.

Todos sabían a lo que se refería Ginny.

A Harry. Harry Potter y su ferviente creencia en que él seguía vivo.

Decidieron dejar eso para el sábado y ahora se dedicaron a disfrutar el comienzo del nuevo año.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 03 de enero del 2008, 16:34 p.m.**

Se arregló el cabello…

Se arregló como jamás pensó hacerlo. Sencilla, pero a la vez con ropas que no pensó usar.

No dejaba que nadie viera las marcas en los brazos, por lo que ese día había optado por ponerse un vestido color crema manga larga que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, zapatos a juego y pantimedias. Ya que aún hacia un poco de frío.

Suspiró mientras caminaba por las calles del mundo mágico, ahora sí que dejaría que la vieran había regresado y no se ocultaría más.

Recordaba el lugar como la palma de su mano: La Madriguera, no le sorprendió que siguiera igual como la recordaba. Tenía un poco de miedo y ¿Si estaba Ron? O peor ¿Si Ginny y Harry la odiaban también? Se negó a creer eso, tenía que hablar con ellos como fuese, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tocó la puerta suavemente y, luego de unos minutos, Molly Weasley le abrió. La mujer que tenía al frente se mantenía como la recordaba, aunque su cabello pelirrojo estaba un poco más largo. Le sonrió de manera maternal y sin más la abrazo. Y eso si que sorprendió a la castaña.

— ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Merlín! Hermione —se separó de ella y la miró—, pero mira... estas… estas tan delgada… —la regañó con cariño.

—Oh, señora Weasley

—Molly, cariño. Pero pasa… pasa… —ella entró.

Si definitivamente todo estaba igual.

—Oh, querida, ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? —le preguntó con tristeza.

—En Italia, como ya debe saber me case y ahora estoy digamos que de visita… —sonrió un poco.

—Oh, sí, que descuidada soy había olvidado que te habías casado con Viktor Krum —le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Molly, yo… si vine hasta aquí fue para hablar con los chicos.

La mujer suspiró —Cuanto lo siento, pero para tu mala fortuna estoy sola en casa… —se lamentó—. Aunque si quieres te doy la dirección de Ron, él y Ginny están ahí. Es más, creo que hoy era su reunión… —habló mas para ella que para Hermione.

Estuvo media hora hablando con ella y con papel en mano comenzó a buscar la casa de su ¿Amigo?

.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la dirección de Ron, se sorprendió al ver en donde vivía: era un barrio nuevo en el mundo mágico que consistía en un lado casas y, al frente de estas, apartamentos. Era un costoso barrio como se podía ver. Desde que comenzó a subir por las escaleras sintió las protecciones de cada departamento. Él vivía en el cuarto piso y cuando llegó a la puerta del E.30. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, pero por sobre todo valiente. Ya era hora de que ellos supieran las cosas tal como habían sucedido, no le importaban las consecuencias.

Decidida tocó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió; dejando ver a una Ginny Weasley con un jugo en la mano, completamente diferente ha como la recordaba. La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y tal fue su sorpresa que no se dio cuenta de que el vaso resbaló y se estampó contra el piso.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó asombrada, pero su mirada se recompuso a una más fría.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaas!**

**Yeeeees... pude actualizar jejejje...**

**Aaaam se habrán dado cuenta de que hubo saltillos en el tiempo... es necesario de ahí en adelante todo surgirá normalmente :D**

**Gracias por los comentarios estoy muy felizz... 51 comentarios :D ¡Que emoción!**

**Espero que les alla gustado.**

**Saludos!**

.

(*) Carro de paro: Instrumento equipado con fármacos y material necesario para la reanimación de una persona.

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios.:**

**Raquel:** Holaaaaaaaas!

Motivos de reacción en el capítulo 11 :C lamentablemente es todo un enredo de cosas…

Por supuesto que no estarán en contra de ella y luego de que hablen las cosas se resolverán :/

D: Lo siento… reconozco que me gusta el drama u_U

El reencuentro será en el 11 y 12, mas en el 12 jejejej… pueees… vamos a ver que hace Luna cuando… aparezca Hermione…

Saludooos!

.

**Joker-jo**: Holaaaaaaaas!

Jejejjeje… trato de mantener mi palabra de subir capitulo todos los sabados (o viernes).

Si, siiiiii para que veas que nuestro rubio se quiere tomar enserio esa relación D: y son novios, bueno… algo asi…. Claro que no te odio, es mas se que a muchas no les gusta esa pareja, pero bueno la cosa es asi :c

Era obvio que Malfoy padre quería algo asi…, pero Draquito ya le dijo que nop y Astoria, bueno, ella aparecerá dentro de unos caps mas haber que tiene que decir sobre aquello.

Bueno… creo que la mejor pregunta seria ¿Qué no oculta Luna?... y si existe una razon y muy poderosa de que ella este allí y no el mundo mágico.

Hermione, por supuesto, tiene el apoyo incondicional de su familia… y si… no puedo dejarla toda golpeada durante meses… obviamente aun tiene heridas en el alma :c

Pansy y Ron… me gustan juntos… no se que tienen, pero me encantan! Jejejej.

Reacciones… bueno el motivo no lo dire, pero es justificada… creo.

Si falta poco para el reencuentro!... creo que 11 y 12… bueno mas 12… :D

Pues si tuviera tiempo subiría capitulo todos los días jejeje…

Nos leemos!

Saludineeeeees!

P/d: MATT BOMER… ALWAYS AND FOREVER! JAJAJAJA… AUNQUE NO SEA GREY, POR LO MENOS LO PODREMOS VER EN UNA NUEVA PELI PARA EL 2015 :C 'Monty Clift'


	11. Hablando con la verdad

**Holaaaaaaaaaaas!**

**¿Como están? ¿Como estuvo su semana?**

**La mía relajada... jejejej... hasta el momento...**

**Bueno, se preguntaran porque actualizo un día viernes; la cosa es que mañana no podre hacerlo porque me voy de paseo y decidí dejar el capitulo hoy día, en vez de el domingo!**

**La semana que viene sera normal, es decir actualización el sábado.**

**Es un capitulo corto, pero como dije el reencuentro seria 11 y 12 (mas en el 12).**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows ~.~**

**Byeeeeee!**

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Hablando con la verdad**

Las reuniones entre ellos siempre habían sido los sábados; era un día perfecto, ya que casi todos lo tenían libre y podían quedarse hasta tarde charlando.

No sabían cómo la amistad se había forjado, pero indiscutiblemente esas reuniones les hacían bien a todos; ya que ahí hablaban de los problemas y diversas cosas. Al principio fueron algo difíciles de llevar, sobre todo por las constantes peleas entre Draco y Ron, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían más relajadas e incluso planeaban salidas a mitad de la semana.

Ese día no había sido la excepción, el horario en el que empezaban siempre era a las cinco de la tarde. Por supuesto, sin un horario fijo de término.

Ginny había llegado antes de lo previsto para ayudar a preparar algunas cosas para comer y hacer la plática más amena. Casi a los veinte minutos de haber llegado lo había hecho Pansy, quien a pesar de tener un vientre de casi siete meses la había ayudado a dar los toques finales. A la pelirroja hablar con sus amigos le hacía muy bien, ya que por tan solo algunas horas se olvidaba de sus problemas y fue por esa razón que les propuso el retomarlas. Bueno, realmente su razón había sido otra.

Tenía un vaso de jugo en la mano por lo que cuando tocaron la puerta, y siendo la única en la sala ya que Ron había ido a comprar y quizás a recoger a Luna, tuvo que abrir ella.

Abrió pensando que podría ser Draco, pero lo desechó de inmediato ya que él podía aparecerse ahí mismo. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a alguien a quien no había visto desde hacía más de dos años, se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y no fue consciente de que el vaso se le deslizó de su mano y se estampó contra el piso.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó asombrada, pero su mirada se recompuso a una más fría.

—Hola, Ginny —la voz firme y sin titubeos de Hermione descolocó un poco a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, y la miró de pies a cabeza, creyendo que tal vez era algún tipo de alucinación.

—Vine a hablar con ustedes —declaró en el mismo tono de voz: firme y claro.

Ginny rió suavemente —Hablar… —murmuró y le dedicó una mirada triste, recordando aquella carta que le había enviado a Italia en donde le pedía. No, le suplicaba que regresara porque la necesitaba—, hablar… es lo que estás haciendo ¿No?, pues di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

Hermione no se dejó atormentar por esas palabras, siguió firme —Es sobre lo que ha pasado en este tiempo y…

—Ginny —una voz a la espalda de la pelirroja la hizo detenerse. Ginny se giró, Pansy estaba casi a unos metros de ellas con unas bandejas de comida, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de inmediato que no estaba sola—. Hola, Granger.

—Parkinson —siseó bajito. No entendía aún que relación tenían ellos con la Slytherin, pero lo averiguaría.

—No sé si esto sea una buena idea, pero es mejor que pases —Ginny se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a la castaña.

Hermione caminó sin dar ningún paso titubeante, hacia algunos minutos había sentido miedo, pero casi se rió de sí misma al sentirlo. Ese sentimiento era tan vivido para ella que ya se había acostumbrado, es mas había vivido cosas realmente mucho peores que esas.

Observó el lugar, era muy acogedor y amplio. Se fijó en la mesa de la sala habían cinco puestos arreglados, al parecer había llegado en medio de una reunión. Recordó que Molly había mencionado algo así.

Ginny se percató de la mirada de Hermione —Es una costumbre… —dijo— después de lo Harry…

Ella la miró — ¿Qué paso con…?

Pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida, al escuchar voces que venían de la cocina…

—_Dijo que llegaría uno poco más tarde, ya sabes el trabajo…_

_Alguien resopló __—__Y eso que dijo que se tomaría la tarde libre._

—_Lo mismo le dije yo, ya sabes ama su trabajo._

La puerta hacia la sala se abrió y dio paso a Ron y a Luna, ambos venían muy animados hablando hasta que se callaron al ver frente a frente a Hermione.

— ¿Hermione? —la pregunta fue emitida con sorpresa. Luna se vio extrañamente afectada ante la presencia de la otra chica.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo chispearon odio, y caminó unos pasos hasta quedar más cerca de Hermione — ¡¿Qué haces tú en mi casa?! —preguntó molesto.

Ella sonrió un poco, dándose ánimos —Siento no haber podido cumplir lo que me dijiste el otro día, pero la verdad es que no me diste tiempo de responderte. Si estoy aquí, es porque deseo hablar con ustedes.

Él rió un poco — ¿Hablar?, claro como lo hiciste hace más de dos años, pero antes contéstame ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

—Fue gracias a Molly, al parecer ella no me odia como ustedes.

—Es que mamá no sabe nada de lo que paso…

—Eso supuse, ya que al parecer el problema es entre ustedes y yo. Siento no haberles dicho nada sobre mi matrimonio con Viktor, pero…

Ginny se paró frente a ella —Pero que importa… —se encogió de hombros— de todas formas ya estas casada, por cierto ¿Viktor vino contigo? ¿Abra que preparar otro puesto en la mesa? —preguntó con ironía.

Hermione no quería hablar sobre lo que le sucedió en Italia, aún no era el momento. Miró de reojo a Parkinson y Luna, quienes solo observaban y regresó su vista hacia los pelirrojos. Le dolía que actuaran de esa forma —No vino conmigo, se quedo en Italia —declaró lo más natural que pudo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué regresaste? —preguntó Luna acercándose a ellos.

Hermione la miró. Al parecer muchas cosas habían cambiado —Porque… necesito de su ayuda pa…

— ¿Ayuda? —interrumpió la rubia y la miró con una mezcla de emociones—, cuando nosotros te la pedimos ¿Qué hiciste tu?

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó confundida.

—Bien, Hermione; respóndeme… cuando te enviamos una carta pidiéndote ayuda ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Ginny recordando aquel día.

—Yo… no sé de qué hablan, es más…

—Oh, por favor —exclamó Ginny volviendo a interrumpirla—, lo sabes perfectamente y…

—Podrían dejarla hablar —las palabras de Pansy fueron lo suficientemente audibles como para interrumpir a Ginny—, quizás tenga alguna explicación para todo lo que paso, solo dejen que hable —suspiró y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

Podía ser una Slytherin, una manipuladora o lo que fuera, pero jamás sería injusta. Ya suficiente había tenido con el mundo mágico, los juicios y prejuicios de la gente.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. Parkinson la había defendido, le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento —De verdad chicos, no sé de qué hablan; ¿Qué carta?, recuerdan que nunca les di mi dirección. Es más, nadie sabe en qué parte de Italia vivía.

Luna frunció el seño —Nos mandaste una carta, mejor dicho un diario Italiano en donde salía tu flamante compromiso con Krum… —Ron y Ginny asintieron— y después de eso la noticia en El Profeta y otros diarios se difundió como pólvora.

—Yo nunca les envié nada, es mas… —se calló. ¿Sería posible que el propio Viktor se los hubiese enviado?, definitivamente de eso no se sorprendía—. En dado caso de que me la hubiesen enviado ¿Qué decía esa carta?

El semblante de Ginny se ensombreció no creyendo que tendría que decirle lo de Harry —No juegues… no es algo que me guste recordar… —su voz tembló.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó —Ginny, cálmate no te hace bien… —miró a Hermione; estaba serio, pero en sus ojos ya no destilaba el odio—. En la carta te pedíamos que regresaras, que te necesitábamos. Necesitábamos hablar urgentemente contigo, que nos llamaras o nos enviaras una lechuza, pero nunca respondiste…

— ¿Sobre qué querían hablar conmigo? —preguntó asustada, muy asustada.

Ginny suspiró, abrazando más a Ron y comenzó a llorar —Sobre Harry —susurró—. Harry… Hermione él… él… murió hace más de un año —lloró más fuertemente sobre el pecho de su hermano.

La noticia la golpeó y sorprendió: Harry se había muerto. Hermione miró a Ginny y supo que no estaba mintiendo. La vio siendo consolada por Pansy y Luna. Ron se había alejado un poco y las observaba.

Y lo último volvió a ella. Harry su mejor amigo, su hermano se había muerto y ella no lo sabía. No lo había sabido. Y hace más de un año ¿Cómo nunca se había enterado?, Harry Potter era conocido en todos los mundos mágicos. Entonces; porque ningún diario o medio radial apareció su muerte.

Tuvo que sentarse, para procesar la información y aclararse.

Sintió como el sillón se hundió a su lado — ¿Sorprendida?

Solo atinó a asentir — ¿Cómo… cómo paso? —preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

Ambas mujeres vieron como Ron y Luna llevaban a Ginny por un pasillo y se perdían… —Eso no me corresponde a mí, Granger, pero solo te diré que fue en una misión de aurores.

Asintió nuevamente. Parkinson tenía razón eso no le correspondía a ella, pero le era algo imposible creer que él se había muerto en una misión de aurores; cuando ni Voldemort pudo contra él — ¿Cómo es que tu y ellos se hicieron amigos? —le preguntó guardándose esas suposiciones para ella.

—Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas: Ginny y yo vivimos el mismo dolor, ocho meses después de lo de Harry Potter mi novio, Theodore Nott, murió también y… mi bebe —dijo tocando su vientre— es lo único que me queda del —sonrió triste.

Hermione la comprendió como jamás pensó, porque Jean había sido lo único que le habría quedado después de lo de Draco.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, pero no era incomodo. Le sirvió para pensar en todas las verdades con las que habían hablado.

— ¿Cómo esta? —preguntó Pansy cuando Ron y Luna llegaron nuevamente.

—Más tranquila, le he dado una poción para relajarla —respondió Luna—, no quise que durmiera.

Hermione se levantó —Es mejor que me valla —se secó algunas lágrimas que habían caído.

—No, espera —dijo Pansy—. Ron, Luna no han pensado en la posibilidad de que esa carta nunca llegara a las manos de Hermione.

Pansy Parkinson ayudándola ¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

Irse había cambiado al mundo. No, a las personas.

Ron frunció el seño y luego asintió —No lo había pensado, pero de todas formas estuvo más de dos años incomunicada y ahora de la noche a la mañana aparece aquí.

—Nunca me llego nada, porque si ese hubiera sido el caso hubiera estado aquí junto a ustedes… y no con… _mi esposo_.

—Que importa ahora, si ya todo pasó. Mi hermana desde ese entonces ha estado muy mal… no lo ha podido superar.

Se hizo un silencio completo. Lo que les permitió escuchar algunos ruidos en la cocina.

Hermione vio como Pansy se tensó, como Ron miró hacia la puerta y Luna se ponía nerviosa.

.

Pretendía salir temprano, es mas pretendía tener la tarde libre, pero en último momento había surgido una emergencia y, por obvias razones, se había tenido que quedar trabajando. Si consiguió salir antes de lo previsto fue solo de suerte.

Sabía que todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Weasley por lo que se apareció directamente en la cocina, había estado muchas veces allí, por lo que las protecciones le permitían entrar fácilmente.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la sala y se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún ruido. De inmediato se percató de que ahí faltaba alguien.

Miró a Ron quien le dirigió una intensa mirada — ¿Dónde está Gi…? —pero no pudo terminar ya que de reojo vio como alguien retrocedía. Fijó su mirada en ella y en ese instante simplemente dejo de respirar. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella y sintió como todos los sentimientos olvidados volvían a renacer como si nunca se hubiesen ido; las cenizas del amor volvieron a resurgir. Se veía completamente hermosa, distinta, nerviosa y asustada — ¿Hermione? —preguntó en tono bajo no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

El tono bajo de la pregunta, sumado al silencio que había, les permitió a todos escuchar perfectamente como él la había llamado.


	12. Cuando algunas cosas se entienden

Holaaaas!

:c Siento muchísimo haber demorado, pero el día jueves, viernes y sábado fueron horribles para mi. Me levantaba super temprano y por ende en la noche (que es donde mas escribo) no tenía ánimos de nada, solo sueño. Ayer recién me di un tiempo y lo termine.

Gracias por sus comentarios, los favoritos y follows.

Y, bueno, aquí en capitulo 12 "reencuentro" jejeje... espero les guste.

Y espero poder subir capitulo el sábado.

Byeeeeee.!

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Cuando algunas cosas se entienden**

El mismísimo día en el que él la dejo; Hermione juró que lo olvidaría, juró que se daría una oportunidad a otras relaciones futuras, pero ningún juramento fue realizado. En primer lugar, nunca jamás de los jamases fue capaz de sacárselo de la mente. Siempre soñaba con él, lo anhelaba, incluso cuando tenía sexo —como si se le pudiese llamar así— con Viktor se lo imaginaba a él, simplemente aún estaba presente en su vida. En segundo lugar, solo se había conformado con la humillante y destructiva relación que tenía con Viktor, al punto de casarse con él y que a partir de ello su vida fuese más que horrible en todos los sentidos de la misma palabra.

Se percató de cómo cada una de las personas presentes expresaban sus emociones, de cómo miraban fijamente la puerta que se abriría en segundos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese día se volvería a encontrar con Draco Malfoy, después de más de dos años, hubiese hecho lo que jamás una Gryffindor haría: huir. Sí, huir, correr, desaparecerse lo que hubiese sido necesario, pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí, porque al haberlo hecho todos hubiesen sospechado.

Cuando lo vio, sintió como el aire le faltaba, sintió sus pies clavados en la tierra. Los recuerdos, lo momentos vividos, pasaron por su mente tan rápidos que se mareó un poco. Solo tardó segundos en darse cuenta de que debía salir de ahí, de que en verdad debía hacerlo, por eso retrocedió lentamente. Hacia algunos segundos sus pies no le respondían y podía sentir el cuerpo pesado de emociones, pero ahora eso había quedado olvidado. Se sintió observada y tuvo miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que huía o del porque lo hacía, pero levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban intensamente. Sus ojos se conectaron con los del. Y, si, ahora podía decir o, mejor dicho, podía confirmar que nunca se había podido olvidar del. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, como sentía algo extraño en el estomago. Quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca y…

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó él en un tono bajo no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

El tono bajo de la pregunta, sumado al silencio que había, les permitió a todos escuchar perfectamente como él la había llamado. La castaña era consciente de que él la había llamado inocentemente y por eso los demás lo miraban con sentimientos mezclados.

Suspiró dándose valor para lo que venía —Malfoy —deletreó tan claramente, haciendo que el rubio saliera de su ensoñado letargo.

Él se dio cuenta pronto de su error. Sacando y reuniendo todo lo que había estado pensando durante algún tiempo, trató de salir del paso —Hermione Granger… —-la miró de pies a cabeza y luego negó—. Lo siento quise decir, Hermione Krum —tan tirante y llena de resentimiento había salido su voz, que la chica se sintió mal al escuchar su apellido de casada en los labios del—. No pensé que estabas invitada a la reunión —miró de reojo a Ron—, es mas pensé que… —rió sin ganas— eras algún tipo de alucinación, como no te habías aparecido por este mundo.

Tuvo que recomponerse después de esas palabras, él había salido del paso —Ninguna alucinación, soy completamente real y no estaba invitada a esta reunión —puntualizó—, es mas yo ya me iba… tengo que hacer cosas importantes.

—Seguro… —murmuró—. Lo más probable es que tu marido, este esperándote ¿No? — ¿Celoso? Sí, había sonado así, cosa que no le importó en ese momento.

—Te equivocas, Viktor no ha venido conmigo. Solo he venido por unas semanas —_para encontrar a nuestra hija y llevármela conmigo_. Pensó.

—Bien, después de ese escrutinio tan raro, Hermione no puedes irte, no ahora, necesitamos seguir hablando, no puedes irte después de haber dejado mal a Ginny… —miró a Draco y luego a Luna— ¿Podrían ir a ver a Ginny?

Draco y Luna asintieron, la mano posesiva de la rubia se aferró a la de su novio y ese gesto fue imperceptible para Hermione. Se fueron por el pasillo en dirección a la recamara en donde estaba la pelirroja. Draco le dirigió una mirada a Hermione como casi pidiéndole que se quedara y no se fuera.

Ron fijó su vista en la chica de castaños cabellos y se rindió ante las posibilidades de que quizá Pansy tuviese razón. Lo pensó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que Hermione jamás hubiese desistido de venir si la carta hubiese estado en sus manos. Miró a la pelinegra quien estaba aún sentada en el sillón y ella asintió dándole a entender que estuvo equivocado en como trató a Hermione.

—Quizás, Pansy tenga razón… y no te haya llegado la carta, pero… —dudó— de cualquier otra forma podrías haberte comunicado con nosotros, aunque hubiese sido para tu boda —escupió el último comentario.

—Nunca me llegó esa carta, como ya te dije, y en verdad siento muchísimo no haberles dicho lo de mi matrimonio con Viktor, pero fue todo muy rápido.

Él asintió —Quisiera saber ¿Por qué te fuiste hace más de dos años? ¿De quién huías? Porque no me trago el cuento de que ibas a perfeccionarte en tu carrera.

—Ron yo… creo que todo te lo responderé, se los responderé, a su debido tiempo. Ahora, lo importante es que quiero que me cuentes lo de Harry —aquellas eran preguntas que aún no deseaba contestar, tenía las respuestas, pero decirlas ahora sería algo con lo que no quería cargar.

Ron no quiso insistir más con aquello —Bien, si no quieres hablar de ti ahora, espero que quieras hacerlo más adelante. Con respecto a Harry, creo que ese tema es mejor tratarlo otro día. Quizás ¿Mañana?

—Me parece perfecto —trató sonreír—, pues creo que ahora sí me voy.

—Espera, antes de que te vayas… la reunión será en La Madriguera, no aquí. Y también irán los chicos —oh no, si Ron se refería a los chicos, también se refería a Malfoy— es importante que estén ahí.

—Como quieras —contestó nerviosa—, de cualquier forma necesito saber algunas cosas más y quizás les pueda contar algo —por supuesto que no tenía en mente revelarlas delante de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione reunió todo el valor para irse. Beso la mejilla de Pansy a modo de despedida, la chica le había caído muy bien, y cuando se acercó a Ron para hacer lo mismo este la detuvo.

— ¿Eres feliz con él? ¿Eres tan feliz con él, como para dejar tus raíces? ¿Como para abandonarnos todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente él lo merece?

Y el mundo cayó y todo se desmoronó poco a poco. La pregunta del millón, algo que jamás le habían preguntado; ¿Que podía decirles para que sonara convincente y real?, mentirles sería la opción más apropiada. La verdad, no esa, definitivamente aún no la diría. Entonces optó por hacer el mejor papel de esposa enamorada —Como nunca lo había sido, él es el mejor hombre que he conocido, es mas… —se detuvo cuando Draco y Luna entraban nuevamente y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando. No entendía que hacia él ahí, pero sabía que ya había formado su vida con Astoria—… creo que mi destino es estar con él. Si vine a Londres fue solo por algún tiempo, ya después me iré para siempre a Italia —su voz había sonado tan clara y fuerte que se sintió mal al haberlas dicho, al haber mentido, al haber insinuado una vida completamente diferente a la que tenía, al haber expresado sentimientos que hace mucho ya no tenía o nunca había sentido por Viktor Krum.

Las reacciones no se esperaron Ron y Pansy, quienes habían estado ahí todo el tiempo con ella, solo miraban con comprensión sus dichos atribuyendo que decía la verdad, ya que ella sería incapaz de mentir con algo así. Aunque, por su lado, Pansy intuía que ella mentía. Por otro lado Draco y Luna se habían quedado quietos al escucharla; el primero palideció notablemente al punto incluso de que su novia se diese cuenta y ella por su lado solo sonrió un poco por los dichos de la castaña.

Luego de un breve silencio Draco decidido hablar —Ginny… —pronunció con dificultad— quiere… que suspendamos esto… por ahora.

—Sí, es lo mejor, además aprovecho de decirles que mañana habrá reunión en La Madriguera por si quieren ir —suspiró—. Dejare que Ginny se quede aquí —miró a Pansy y ella comprendió.

—No te preocupes me iré sola —le contestó— y… —se dirigió a Draco quien parecía querer decirle algo— Draco puedo irme sola hasta mi casa, además tu tendrás mejores planes —les sonrió a todos y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió saliendo por la puerta al no poder aparecerse.

Draco aún conmocionado con las palabras dichas por Hermione no sabía cómo actuar, pero alguien salió en su rescate —Vamos —susurró la rubia.

Este la miró por un momento tenía un futuro con ella, algo que prometía, quizás en ocasiones era algo difícil, pero la quería al fin y al cabo. Esa relación no era arreglada ni nada. Y si Hermione era feliz él también merecía serlo —Vamos… —la tomó de la mano.

Caminaron bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y Ron, la primera no se perdía ningún instante de ese simple recorrido.

—Ron te llamo mañana para saber de Ginny y para confirmar la hora de la reunión en La Madriguera —el pelirrojo asintió. Draco no hubiese querido ir, pero necesitaba ir destruyendo ciertos recuerdos y la única forma era enfrentarlos. Miró a Hermione—; hasta pronto Granger, me alegro de que seas tan dichosamente feliz con Krum —le dijo con voz amarga.

Hermione se dijo a si misma que esas palabras no le habían dolido.

La rubia por su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron. Cuando miró Hermione, le dio un abrazo y ella le correspondió —Siento haber sido tan dura, pero ahora me alegro que hayas vuelto y que estés bien.

Draco agarró de la cintura a Luna y ambos desaparecieron.

—Yo… espero que mañana si sea un día adecuado para hablar.

—Eso espero —él le abrió la puerta y le sonrió—. Hermione, en serio espero que nos cuentes de ti, de lo que has hecho y de todo…

Ella asintió, muy poco convencida —Ron… —tenía una duda clavada en la mente y le interesaba saber— Dra… Malfoy —dijo rápidamente— ¿Cómo es que Greengrass lo deja venir aquí con u…?

Se vio interrumpida por la carcajada que soltó Ron —Más de dos años, Hermione, ¿Cómo es que en ese tiempo no hayas leído el periódico o algo?, Draco —hizo un gesto de cómo si le costara llamarlo así— nunca se caso con ella. Creo que la dejo el mismo día de la boda —se encogió de hombros— la verdad es que nunca se supo bien.

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo articular—. Bueno, adiós Ron, nos vemos.

Pudo sentir las protecciones de los apartamentos cercanos nuevamente.

Pudo sentir como las cosas se aclaraban en su mente, como algunas escenas vividas hacia algunos momentos calzaban o, mejor dicho, no podían ser, por eso más a un mañana iría a esa reunión.

De pronto se sorprendió por lo último que le había dicho Ron —_creo que la dejo el mismo día de la boda_— ¿Y si eso significaba que él no se había casado porque sentía algo por ella?, es más, ¿Y si él había ido a buscarla y al no encontrarla…? No, definitivamente no podía haber sido así, porque Draco la hubiese buscado. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, él era orgulloso y poco después había salido su compromiso con Viktor.

Se sacó esos pensamientos, ya mañana las cosas se podrían aclarar.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Sábado 03 de enero del 2008 19:45 p.m.**

Movió la cabeza sacándose aquellos pensamientos. Se dejó caer en el sillón y al instante cerró los ojos, agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Quería dormir por siempre si fuese necesario. Se sentía aturdido, asombrado y claramente anonadado ante la presencia de _ella_. Dos años. Más de dos años habían pasado y nunca se le había pasado por la mente el verla nuevamente.

Esa noche prometía, lo hubiera hecho si no…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar cómo se había excusado amablemente con su _novia_; diciéndole que estaba cansado por el trabajo y quería estar solo. Ahora que lo pensaba le parecía tan raro llamarla o pensarla de ese modo; como su novia. Se sentía extrañamente mal por eso.

Nada de lo que sentía por Luna, se comparaba con lo que sintió o sentía por Hermione. Nada. Pero debía sacársela de la cabeza, como sea, de una forma u otra. Y casi se pateó mentalmente al aceptar que había rechazado una noche con Luna, solo por los recuerdos de Hermione.

Lo remediaría, claro que lo haría. Comenzaba a marcar el número, cuando el timbre sonó dos veces.

Se levantó pensando en quien podía ser, pero se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas al verla ahí, al ver a otra persona que no deseaba ver.

—Hola, Draco —ella le sonrió—, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

—Astoria —murmuró—, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de mala gana.

Ella le miró fijamente y sacudió su rubio cabello —Si te soy sincera odio estar aquí, pero después de todo lo que paso. Hay algo que debes saber.

—Lo siento, pero estoy por salir —mintió, porque ahora estaba evaluando esa posibilidad. Pero a la vez se sentía intrigado.

Ella negó —Solo será unos minutos. Antes que nada quiero agradecerte el haber rechazado la reanudación de nuestro compromiso. Y es por eso que te debo decir el verdadero motivo por el que tu padre vino a verte aquel día.

Draco se hiso a un lado y la deje pasar —No tienes nada que agradecer, no quiero atarme por un contrato y creo que tú piensas lo mismo.

Ella asintió confirmándoselo —Draco si estoy aquí es para hablar de tu novia, hay algo importante que debes saber de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**Nati:** Holaaaaaas!... ¡Oh sip el reencuentro! Espero que te guste... :D Besos.


	13. Verdades a medias

Hola a todos!

¿Como están?

Miles de perdones por demorar... pero en estos días me he echado a cuestas proyectos, traducciones y otras cosas así que el tiempo para escribir era mínimo. Lo siento mucho de verdad :c

Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows! ;)

Espero que el capítulo les guste y compense la espera...

**Nota de autora:** Lo primero en letras _cursivas _es un sueño y mas adelante es un flash black.

Byeeeee.

* * *

(Disclaimer;los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.)

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Verdades a medias**

_Sintió todo su cuerpo relajado, el viento golpeteó suavemente su rostro. La tierra, en sus pies, era fina y cálida, lo que le hizo preguntarse en que lugar estaría._

_Entonces, aspiró el aire que era notablemente diferente; algo más veraniego. Y supo donde se encontraba._

_Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no miraba al frente, sino al cielo gris y con nubes algo más claras._

_Fijó su mirada en el océano, en las olas que iban y venían desiguales. Comenzó a mirar más allá y se percató de que alguien estaba sentado en la orilla. Caminó un poco y se dio cuenta de que era._

— _¡Draco! __—__no se giró por voluntad propia, sino por una fuerza mayor__—__ ¡Merlín! Es increíble la negación que tienes __—__negó el chico de cabellos castaños caminado hacia él._

— _¿Negación? __—__le preguntó sabiendo a lo que se refería y le apuntó sin mirar a la persona que estaba sentada en la orilla __—: __Harry Potter está ahí, te das cuenta de lo que eso significa…_

_Theo arqueó una ceja __—__En serio. Pues… __—__miró a Draco y luego hacia la dirección que el rubio le indicaba._

_Draco se giró para mirar y no había nadie en la orilla __—__Theo que…_

_Su amigo suspiró __—__Sabes, no puedo darte todas las respuestas. Es más, no debería estar aquí. Eres mi mejor amigo, no podré evitar algunas cosas; pero si puedo advertirte._

— _¿Entonces, Harry Potter no está muerto?_

_Theo lo miró largamente y le contestó —: Yo no estoy diciendo eso. Lo que si te diré es que debes abrir más los ojos, más a un hoy día. Te vas a dar cuenta de tantos detalles y quizás, solo quizás, deberás hacer cosas que no quieras, pero quiero que sepas que al final todo tiene solución… —y le sonrió. Draco no supo cómo interpretarla._

—_Pero…_

.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Odiaba esos sueños, no es que los tuviera seguidos, por el simple hecho de tener tanta información en la cabeza.

Estaba realmente sorprendido de que Theo lo "visitara" y le diera a entender algo que se había negado a creer.

Se fijó en la hora y apenas eran las cinco de la madrugada de un día domingo en donde no tenía que trabajar. Tomó el celular solo para verlo, después de hablar con Astoria había llamado a Luna y, por supuesto, habían discutido. Draco no había apagado el teléfono, pero si lo había dejado en silencio y ahora la pantalla mostraba _15 llamadas perdidas Luna_. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, si no había querido seguir hablando con ella anoche; no lo haría ahora. Estaba tentado a no ir esa tarde a la "reunión" en La Madriguera, pero luego de soñar con Theo… iría.

Se acomodó en la cama tratando de aminorar en algo el frío, cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse nuevamente, pero las imágenes golpearon su mente antes de caer dormido.

_Aquel día fue uno de los más difíciles, el peor. Todos querían. No, él, su padre, quería que reconsiderara la idea de retomar su compromiso con Astoria, pero Draco se negó. Después de que la dejo, aquel día en el altar, no se habían vuelto a ver. Supo por El Profeta y demases que ella no se había referido nunca a lo que paso el día de la no boda y Draco se lo agradecía._

_Ahora la tenía ahí, diciéndole que ella tampoco quería aquel nuevo compromiso. Se pudo dar cuenta de que Astoria era una mujer hermosa y de buenos sentimientos, a pesar de todo siempre supo que no habría podía ser feliz con ella._

—_Siéntate __—__ofreció él, lo cual ella aceptó de inmediato__—,__ puedes decirme lo que sea. Es más, te estaría agradecido de que así fuera. Espero que seas sincera._

_Ella lo miró y luego se removió algo incomoda __—__Luna no es la persona que piensas. Ella… sabías que Xenophilius, su padre, quedó en la banca rota pocos meses después de la guerra…_

_Draco frunció el ceño recordando que en alguna ocasión, durante las peleas, él había insinuado eso __—__No, la verdad es que no lo sabía, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? __—__se sentó frente a ella._

—_La noche después de que tu padre te visitara, hace unos meses, él junto con Narcissa visitaron a mi familia y ahí nos contaron que rechazaste el nuevo compromiso y que no querías hacerlo por tú novia. Es más, tu padre me insinuó que te convenciera de que nos casáramos y accedí solo para salir del paso. Por supuesto, hable con mi padre y le dije que no estoy depuesta a hacerlo. Sabes, estoy conociendo a un chico y pues… no quiero arruinarlo por ese contrato __—__sonrió, arreglando su rubio cabello._

—_Te confieso que Luna es uno de los motivos por el cual no quiero hacerlo y más ahora no lo hare. Me alegro de que estés bien y seas feliz._

_Sus ojos azules se iluminaron —__Gracias, yo también quiero que tú lo seas. Es por eso que estoy aquí diciéndote esto, estoy segura de que ella está contigo por interés. Además, he estado averiguando y al parecer sus negocios están mal._

_El rubio rió un poco __—__Astoria, sabes que estoy desheredado y que por lo tanto no le conviene estar conmigo si le interesa el dinero..._

_Ella movió la cabeza —__Draco lo digo en serio, su padre está quebrado. No has pensado el motivo por el que se acercó a ti, si antes no se llevaban bien. Piénsalo un momento, date cuenta de los detalles que no has visto. Mira yo… tú padre también lo sabe y creo que más cosas que las que te he dicho, deberías ir a hablar con él._

—_Bien lo tomare en cuenta. Aunque, desde ese día no lo he visto, creo que iré a la mansión._

_Ella asintió y le sonrió __—__Bien, me tengo que ir __—__se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta__—,__ espero que no te equivoques con respecto a ella. Nos vemos Draco __—__y se fue._

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Domingo 04 de enero del 2008, 9:45 a.m.**

Tomó el abrigo del perchero, hacía un frío horrible en las mañanas y esa no era la excepción. Tenía la opción de caminar o aparecerse directamente, pero optó por la segunda, no le convenía que alguien la viera. Es más no tendría por qué ir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, él debía enterarse por ella y no por los medios.

Se apareció frente a la mansión, no tenía el acceso completo como para hacerlo dentro de ella. No aún. La reja se abrió sola, dándole acceso para pasar. Caminó tan lentamente como pudo, no le gustaba estar ahí, nunca le había simpatizado esa casa. Solo estaba ahí porque debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal esta se abrió sola. El pequeño elfo le hizo una reverencia en manera de saludo y luego la condujo por el camino, ya conocido y sabido de memoria, hacia la biblioteca. El elfo anunció su presencia a su amo y la dejo pasar.

Lucius Malfoy miraba por el gran ventanal, por lo que ella supo que la vio venir desde el principio. El hombre se veía imperturbable, como siempre.

—No pensé que te atreverías a venir, después de todo lo que ha pasado —espetó, Lucius, sin mirarla.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero aún, muy a mi pesar, estoy trabajando para usted señor Malfoy —dijo con una fingida voz dulce.

El hombre rió —Si trabajando como digas —le contestó con ironía—. Algo tiene que haber pasado para que estés aquí —se giró para mirarla.

—Sí, algo que nos complica todo.

Él entrecerró los ojos, sentándose y ofreciéndole asiento a la chica — ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se sentó frente a él. La chica rubia se removió incomoda —La sangre sucia volvió a Londres, Viktor no fue capaz de seguir reteniéndola.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Domingo 04 de enero del 2008, 10:38 a.m.**

Escuchó el timbre sonar, unas dos veces, cosa que le despertó. Había podido por fin, después de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, dormir. Aunque, ahora, el sueño se había espantado debido a esa intromisión.

Se levanto perezosamente, tomando la bata que descansaba en el sillón en un rincón de la habitación. ¿Porque nunca podía —cuando no trabajaba— levantarse tarde?

Abrió la puerta sin mirar quien era.

—Hola, Draco, yo…

Esa voz la conocía.

—No quiero hablar —la interrumpió antes de que siguiera. La miró fríamente.

—Por favor… —se veía realmente compungida.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco —No, Luna. No es el momento —dijo con arrastre de palabras.

Ella suspiró cansada o con resignación —Te contare la verdad. Por favor, dame unos minutos.

Él lo consideró por unos segundos y finalmente se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Bien, espero que sea rápido.

Ella asintió —La verdad es que no puedo imaginarme que tanto te abra dicho Astoria, pero todo es mentira.

Él entrecerró los ojos y sonrió sin ánimos —Entonces —empezó sentándose—, es mentira que tu padre esta o estuvo en la banca rota.

Ella bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos —No, eso es verdad, pero yo no estoy contigo por el dinero. Eso no me importa. Tu padre le ofreció un negocio al mío y de ahí en adelante todo le ha salido bien. Si yo no me llevo bien con él es por el simple hecho de que por culpa ciertas cosas lo perdimos todo, por eso me fui de la casa y comencé a vivir mi vida. Esa es la verdad —término sentándose frente a él.

—No te creo, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuántas veces te lo pregunte? Y ahora solo por lo que me ha dicho Astoria me lo cuentas… —le dijo indignado.

—Tienes razón, si Astoria no te lo hubiera dicho quizás yo no lo habría hablado contigo. Es por eso que estoy aquí, porque no quiero perderte, Draco, no por una tontería así, pero por lo que veo le crees más a ella.

Él bufó molesto —Oh por favor no se trata de a quien le creo o no, si no de que nunca has querido hablar de tu vida conmigo. Si yo te importara, me contarías lo que te ha sucedido.

—Si te contara todo mi pasado me odiarías, créeme. Y por lo de mi padre, como te dije, nuestra relación está quebrada por los malos negocios que ha hecho y no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo por el dinero. Yo de verdad te quiero.

Él asintió no muy convencido —Espero que no me estés mintiendo, porque si es así te juro que ahora si te odiaría —la miró fijamente, estudiando sus expresiones y vio como palidecía un poco—. Pasando a otro tema ¿Iras hoy en la tarde?

—No lo sé ¿Y tú? —se encogió de hombros, recuperándose un poco después de lo que dije.

—Lo más probable es que si y necesito que tu también lo hagas, hay algo que debo comentarles.

—Bien, si es así iré —se levantó y él la imitó—. Bueno, me voy, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte y te repito todo lo que dije es verdad —caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo—. Draco, siento no habértelo dicho antes, solo dame tiempo para ir hablándote de mi vida. Yo no quiero que terminemos, siento que nuestra relación está bien a pesar de todo esto que hemos hablado.

Él sonrió un poco, convenciéndose así mismo de que ella decía la verdad, pero por alguna razón no le creía. Había algo que no entendía del todo, definitivamente iría a hablar con su padre.

—Creo que estabas en tu derecho a no decir nada, pero no quiero ir enterándome de cosas por otras personas. Por lo otro, nadie dijo que esto se terminaría… por lo menos no ahora —se acercó y ella lo abrazó. Debía mantenerse cerca de ella si quería conseguir la verdad.

—Me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, no quiero que esto termine —le besó el hombro—. A veces, creo que terminaras odiándome y eso me da miedo —pudo percibir la sinceridad en esas palabras.

—No tengo porque odiarte, puedes confiar en mí. Más que novios somos amigos —se besaron brevemente—. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto?

—Pues que ya sabes parte de toda la verdad… —dijo sonriendo un poco entendiendo a que se refería.

—Casi, pero no. Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones.

—Después de todo, me crees entonces… —dijo esperanzada.

—Sí, te creo —mintió mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Desayunamos juntos? —preguntó con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

Ella asintió.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Domingo, 16:38 p.m.**

Después de dormir en casa de su hermano y mucho más tranquila por todo, Ginny se fue temprano a La Madriguera para avisarle a su madre sobre la reunión que se realizaría.

Daba gracias que sus padres no le pusieran problemas por invitar a sus amigos. Es más, ellos se irían antes de que llegaran todos ya que irían visitar a sus hijos.

La puerta sonó y la pelirroja fue a abrir, se encontraba sola ya en la casa. Se encontró con una sonriente Pansy y a su lado su hermano Ron, presentía que muy pronto ellos comenzarían una relación, si es que ya no la habían empezado. Los dejó pasar y ellos habían traído algunas cosas para comer.

—Esta mañana me llamó, Malfoy —habló Ron, entrando a la cocina seguido de las chicas—, preguntándome por ti, Ginny, y ahí le confirmé el horario de la reunión.

—Draco, Ron. No, Malfoy —dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

Él bufó —Malfoy, hurón o como sea… me llamó hoy.

Ginny rodó los ojos

— ¿Le avisaste a Luna? —preguntó Pansy a Ron, dejando unas bolsas sobre la encimera.

Ginny rió —Hay, Pansy, estoy completamente segura de que Draco y Luna estaban juntos cuando él llamó a Ron.

—Creo que tienes razón… —murmuró Pansy y luego miró a Ginny—: ¿Crees que ellos sean felices?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ron y Ginny también se lo preguntó con la mirada.

—Ya saben, yo nunca fui cercana a Luna y menos Draco. Aún me parece extraño que ellos estén juntos…

La pelirroja frunció el ceño—Creo que ambos se ven felices. Además, sus trabajos son parecidos por lo que tienen cosas en común y por lo otro ninguno de nosotros nos llevábamos en Hogwarts así que no me parece tan extraño que ellos estén juntos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Ginny, por su lado, estaba un poco nerviosa hoy día le daría a Hermione más detalles sobre la muerte de Harry y eso la ponía mal. Aunque, también le diría sobre sus sospechas de que Harry no estaba muerto. Ron estaba pensando en la conversación vía red flu que había tenido ayer con Fleur, ahora estaba barajando la posibilidad de contárselo o no a sus amigos. Quizás la más alejada era Pansy, ya que ella no era tonta y lo que había dicho anteriormente era algo que había estado pensando mucho la noche anterior. Ellos se veían bien, pero en ocasiones, como ayer, notó como Draco anhelaba a Hermione y, por supuesto, el detalle del nombre dicho por él no le pasó desapercibido, tenía que descubrir que pasaba ahí. Además, ella conocía muy bien a Draco Malfoy.

El sonido de una aparición les hizo salir de sus pensamientos, las protecciones que tenía La Madriguera solo le permitían a los más cercanos el poder aparecerse adentro, por lo que no les sorprendió el ver entrar hacia la cocina a Draco y Luna, sonrientes y tomados de la mano saludando a todos.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaron —comentó Pansy, acomodando algo en la mesa.

Ginny arregló con magia lo que faltaba y los seis puestos estaban listos — ¿Alguien habló con Hermione? —preguntó Luna.

—No —respondió Ron—, solo le dije que se haría la reunión y nada más.

La pelirroja le dio una molesta mirada —Ron debiste darle algún número telefónico.

—Dijo que vendría si o si para hablar sobre Harry.

Ginny asintió —Porque no vamos a la sala. La comida se mantendrá caliente con el hechizo que le puse.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la sala; esta contaba con enormes sillones sencillos, pero muy acogedores. En el más grande se sentaron Ginny, Luna y Draco, y en los de enfrente Ron y Pansy.

Se formó un silencio nada incomodo, en lo que esperaban que llegara Hermione.

—Debo contarles algo —comenzó Luna rompiendo el silencio y todos fijaron su mirada en ella—. Ayer… sé que no les cuento mucho sobre mi vida, pero quiero decirles que… —miró a Draco, necesitaba ganarse su confianza y si tenía que decirles lo de su padre lo haría— mi padre y yo no tenemos una buena relación. Él estuvo en banca rota, gracias a sus malas inversiones. Si se los cuento ahora es porque en verdad deseo ir revelándoles más sobre mis cosas —finalizó sabiendo que con eso se lo ganaría.

—Te entiendo, Luna, esas situaciones son difíciles de confesar —le dijo Pansy un poquito comprensiva—. Mi familia estuvo en banca rota y a diferencia tuya sigo teniendo una buena relación con mis padres.

—Luna, sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo y que puedes contarnos lo que sea —le sonrió la pelirroja.

—Definitivamente creo que empiezo confiar en ti nuevamente —le dijo suavemente Draco, sonriéndole.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y beso suavemente sus labios —Solo confía en mí.

—Hey, no tantas muestras de amor —dijo divertido Ron, riendo un poco.

Draco rió con él y beso en la mejilla a Luna —Es mi novia Ronald Weasley, le demostrare lo mucho que la quiero en el lugar que sea.

Siguieron hablando durante una hora más, hasta que decidieron que era mejor pasar a cenar de una vez tal vez Hermione ya no vendría.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, pero Luna detuvo el caminar de su novio y se puso frente a él.

—Ellos tampoco lo sabían —le dijo—, por lo que creí conveniente revelarles ese detalle.

—Que mejor manera de demostrar que dices la verdad —le dijo el algo más convencido de que le había dicho la verdad.

—Confía en mí… —le repitió. Sí, quizás le mentía en algunas cosas, pero jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño, era una de las razones por las que aún estaba junto a él y no lo dejaría ir— y dame tiempo para ir hablándote de algunas cosas.

Él asintió —Es lo que he hecho durante estos meses ¿No?

—Creo que si… —la rubia frunció el ceño, de pronto se sintió algo mareada y tuvo que sostenerse de Draco.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó algo preocupado al verla tan pálida.

—Solo algo mareada —cerró los ojos un momento, para relajarse un poco y así consiguió que el mareo se disipara.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ginny saliendo de la cocina y viendo que ambos estaban abrazados.

—Nada, todo está bien —contestó la rubia con una sonrisa algo débil.

Ambos entraron a la cocina y la mesa estaba repleta de deliciosos alimentos, la mayoría de ellos preparados a manos de Ginny Weasley.

Comenzaban a cenar y la puerta sonó. Ginny se levantó de inmediato sabiendo quien era.

.

Para Hermione había sido un día no muy bueno, en la mañana muy temprano había ido a la dirección en donde Rolf Scamander trabajaba y muy amablemente le dijeron que él no recibía a nadie si no tenía una cita, por lo que tuvo que pedir una y la muy simpática secretaria se la había dado para el día miércoles. Realmente tuvo que armarse de todo su calmado ánimo para no decirle a la chica todo lo que estaba pensando, eso había pasado en la mañana. Por lo que en la tarde, estuvo investigando atreves de internet algunos datos que tenía y finalmente no había llegado a nada. Y cuando miró la hora se dio cuenta de que iba atrasada a la reunión. Se había vestido sencillamente, el frío era congelador por lo que optó por ponerse unos jeans color negro, con una blusa roja que se le acentuaba al cuerpo, unas botas color negro y el abrigo del mismo color.

Se encaminó hacia La Madriguera y cuando llegó Ginny le había abierto la puerta, pero esta vez Hermione no reprimió las ganas de abrazarla.

—Hola, Ginny ¿Cómo te encuentras? —saludó la castaña.

—Hola, Hermione, bien estoy mejor después de las pociones que me dieron ¿Y tú?

—Bien… —mintió, no quería achacarla con sus problemas.

—Ven vamos, los demás están en la cocina. Ya comenzamos a cenar.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y cuando entraron se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. El primero en levantarse fue Ron quien la saludo y la abrazó como si reencontraran por primera vez.

Luna también se levantó de un salto abrazando a Hermione y besándole la mejilla.

Algo más alejados Pansy y Draco miraban la escena, la primera no perdía detalle de la mirada que le daba Draco a la castaña y por fin creyó comprender un poco la situación. Se levantó y camino hacia Hermione y la saludo naturalmente.

Draco estaba un poco nervioso, Hermione despertaba muchas cosas en el, por lo que en cualquier momento se le podría escapar algo. Se acercó a ellos.

—Hola, Malfoy —lo saludó la chica estirando la mano para estrechársela.

Esa situación era inverisímil para él, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos —Hola, Granger —completó tomando la mano de la chica, pero en un movimiento maestro la atrajo hacia él y le besó su mejilla.


End file.
